The Beauty in the Bones: A Modern Fairytale
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Okay, so this is number TWO in my Fairytale series. Number ONE being Cinderbones. Basically, this is a twist on Beauty and the Beast, involving all your favorite Bones characters. Enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so most of you read my last story, 'Cinderbones' correct? Well, this story is sort of like the last one that it is based on an old fairytale, 'Beauty and the Beast' but with two twists. The first is that this story is going to be modernized, as in present day. It'll be off in some made up city/town but for the most part, it will be completely realistic (except for the singing teapots and other inanimate objects). And the second is that the roles will be reversed. Brennan will be the beast, while Booth will be the Beauty (A manlier term has not yet been found). It will follow much of their real background stories from the show but with slightly different careers and such. There will still be a Parker and a Max and definitely a Jared (You'll see why I say definitely soon enough). Anyway, here is the first chapter of Beauty and the Bones: A Modern Fairytale. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

There once was a great city, full of tall buildings and fast cars, big businesses and firms, hospitals, labs, schools and universities that specialized in all sorts of fascinating studies, such as osteology.

One such Osteology professor, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was renowned worldwide for her groundbreaking work with diseases involving bones. She cured many people of otherwise incurable diseases, such as Bone Cancer, Osteoporosis, and Osteomyelitis. She performed miracles, won awards and was honored by many world organizations with prizes for her achievements. She was the leading osteologist in the world and welcomed the fame greatly, almost greedily. Newspapers called her 'saint' and 'angel' and everybody who knew her and knew _of_ her called her Dr. Bones in affection for the young scientist.

But, there were things that many people did not know about her, past the many diseases she cured and the awards she won. Such as the fact that when she was younger, her parents abandoned her, as did her brother, and she was left to fend for herself, being teased mercilessly by her classmates for her social awkwardness and living conditions. In a way, these students gave her the ambition she needed to be successful in every single thing she did, as she vowed that one day everybody who teased her would be sorry. And she was right.

Everybody that knew her in high school was incredibly sorry about how they treated and tried to tell her so when they saw her, but she coldly snubbed them and cursed them when they did, or completely ignored them, treating them as invisibles.

They usually brushed it off as hard feelings, not thinking twice about it. But what they didn't know was that she did this with nearly everybody she came into contact with, except those who could offer her something that would help boost her career. But, except for one truly loyal friend, named Angela, who was also one of her maids, she was as cold to everybody else as her classmates had been to her.

But one day, she was working late at the hospital, when a little old lady knocked on her door. Temperance barely looked up, before sneering at the lady. "What do you want?" she asked, coldly. "I'm very busy right now."

The little old lady, shaken by the woman's cold attitude, spoke in stutters. "H-hello, D-d-doctor. I-I w-was just w-w-wondering i-if you c-c-could-"

"Speak already!" Temperance hissed. "I'm very busy at the moment."

The old woman began to cry. "P-please, D-doctor! Th-they've only given m-m-me til the e-e-end of th-the m-month to l-l-live! I've g-g-got the B-bone C-c-cancer. Th-they s-sent me t-to you hoping y-y-y-you c-could h-help!"

Temperance narrowed her eyes at the little old lady, showing no sympathy. "The treatment cost half a million dollars up front. Do you _have _half a million dollars?" she asked, already guessing the answer.

The little old lady shook her head. "N-no, b-but if y-you gave me a l-l-little time, m-maybe I c-could-"

"You don't have much time, do you?" Temperance asked, coldly. "You're already half dead as it is, without the disease eating away at you. You've lived a long enough life, now go home. I can't give you the treatment. Certainly not for free."

"B-but-" the little old lady stammered.

"Goodnight." Temperance said, dismissing the poor old woman.

Looking completely shocked at the doctor's cruelty, the little woman turned on her heel and began to wobble out of the office, whispering something under her breath that Temperance couldn't quite catch.

Not that she cared, anyway. After all, it wasn't the first time that'd happened to her.

()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Temperance was driving home, going sixty miles an hour, her radio blasting and her car window opened, with her arm sticking out. She was singing softly along with the radio and checking the time every few minutes to see what time it was. Angela usually locked the door after a certain time and Temperance didn't want to have to go through unlocking all six locks, nor did she want to wake up Angela.

Angela was dangerous when she was woken up, and Temperance did not want to have her lecturing her for the next half hour. Hopefully, she was still awake.

Temperance was so busy checking her watch, in fact, that she didn't notice the eighteen-wheeler turn on to the road until the last possible second.

But by then, it was too late.

()()()()()()()()()

Temperance woke up to the steady sounds of monitors beeping and a dull thudding in her head.

She opened her eyes to a dimly lit hospital room, and her tearful best friend looking down over her. "Oh, Tempe!" she cried, covering her eyes as she plopped back in her chair.

Temperance tried to smile, but failed. "Angela, relax. I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head." She assured her, a slight slur in her voice. She supposed it was probably from the heavy painkillers they used. But Angela was not reassured.

"Sweetie," she sniffled. "You're not fine. Just _look _at you!"

Temperance looked down at her arms, which were pretty scratched up, long scars ran down her arms, starting from her elbows to the casts over each wrists. Probably underneath too. Temperance also eyed her feet, which poked out from beneath her blanket. Neither were in a cast, but both were stitched up and slightly blood-stained. But, other than that, Temperance felt fine. No other visible lacerations or breaks.

But, yet, Angela was still crying. "Angela, what's wrong?" Temperance asked, becoming annoyed.

Angela, sobbing, pulled out a mirror and showed her the reflection. Temperance was horrified to see her face, all scratched up and scarred, her hair cut off so that it only went to just above her ears and one blue eye was slightly swollen and bruised.

Temperance had always prided herself one her looks but now…Now she was a monster.

She threw the mirror at the floor, expecting to hear a crack as all the glass shattered, but surprisingly didn't. Instead she heard laughing. Giggling, really.

Temperance looked up and saw the old woman took the place of her best friend and was now laughing, not maniacally, but like she'd heard a good joke.

"Breaking the mirror will not change your hideous looks, Dearie." She said. "I'm afraid you're stuck with them."

Temperance glared at her. "Where did _you _come from, you old bat?" she hissed.

The lady just chuckled again. "Oh, Sweetie, let's not forget what got you into this mess now. Your cruelty was the reason I had to do this in the first place. And only your kindness will get you out of it." Her stutter was gone, just like that.

"_You_ did this?" Temperance growled. "You bitch! I'll sue you for every penny your worth. I'll have you locked up for doing this to me!"

The lady chuckled again. "Oh, Sweetie, nobody else can see me except for you. Not even your friend here can see me. But, I am willing to help you get your life and your face back to the way you were. But you also have to be willing to help yourself."

"Of course I'm willing to help myself, you lunatic! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

The woman tsked at her. "Now, now. Relax, Dear. That's exactly how you're going to help yourself. By being kinder. And until you learn how to be truly kind and are able to find somebody who loves you for who you are in every way, you're going to stay like that. And, a word of advice, nobody wants anybody who's ugly on both sides."

And with that, she was off. When Temperance turned to look at her friend and explain to her what she was just told, she found her missing once more. "Angela?" Temperance called.

"Sweetie!" A voice came from down below, and Temperance looked over the side of the bed, seeing a small, round, pink teapot with brown eyes looking up at her. "Why the hell did I just shrink?"

Temperance had to suppress the urge to laugh as she picked up the mirror and showed her friend her new reflection.

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed. "I'm fat!"

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! I know I said it would probably take a while for this story to go up but apparently I was lying, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Seeley Joseph Booth was born to a loving mother, Lynne, and father, Joseph. He had a grandfather, Pops, who loved him just as much and spoiled him rotten. His mother wrote commercial jingles and his father was a simple barber, who occasionally drank. He had only one sibling, a younger brother named Jared, who Seeley vowed to love and protect from the day he was born. Yes, Seeley's life seemed to be perfect and content. He had a beautiful home on the outskirts of Jefferson city, a beautiful mother, a doting father who showered his sons with all the love he could give them, a grandfather who told him wonderful stories and treated him like a treasure, and a little brother who thought the world of him. His life was great.

That is, until the sudden death of his mother. She had been perfectly healthy and had promised him one morning that she would be back soon for lunch, that she just needed to drop off her latest song to the producers and she'd be back before he knew it.

But, she never returned. Seeley played and watched television and read to his baby brother, who was two at the time to Seeley's six, and when he began to get bored, he went to sit by the window, his baby brother at his side, and watched the street for his mother's return. Noon came and went and she still hadn't arrived for lunch. Pops pulled the two boys away from the window and fed them his famous grilled cheese, making them forget for a while, before they went back to wait. When three o'clock came and she still hadn't arrived, Seeley began to get worried.

Had something happened? Was she hurt? Why wasn't she there? Where was his mother?

At a quarter to four, Joseph Booth walked in, his favorite messenger hat, that always rested atop his head, was now in his hands, his head hung, the evidence of tears dried on his face.

Seeley immediately ran to him. "Daddy! Daddy! What's wrong? Where's Mommy?" the little boy looked around his father as if she might be hiding behind his legs.

Joseph just shook his head and fell to his knees, grabbing his son in his arms and sobbing into his hair, squeezing so hard that it hurt.

Seeley didn't understand what was happening exactly, but he knew it couldn't be good and he deduced that it probably had something to do with his mother. He began to sob as well, holding onto his father's shirt as his body shook.

Pops came in only seconds later to see his son and grandson crying like babies. "What happened? Joseph?" He asked his son.

Joseph looked up at his father, who was carrying his baby boy in his arms and shook his head. Pops immediately nodded his head in understanding. Joseph went back to hugging his son.

Hours later, he sat both Pops and Seeley down and explained to them about the driver, drunk in the middle of the day, who'd ran a red light and straight into the side of Lynne's car. She had died instantly, but Joseph explained it to the young boy as God saving her from all the pain and accepting her into Heaven. Seeley had tried to understand it, but he couldn't fathom why God chose to take his mother away so soon, and even more as to why God just didn't keep the driver off the road.

He wanted to scream these questions at God. At his father. His grandfather. Anybody who would listen. He wanted to hate God but his fear of hell kept him from doing so.

Instead he just accepted his father's words with no questions and got up to go to bed.

Before he could make it fully out of the kitchen, his father took him in his arms, in a bone-crushing hug, whispering words of love and comfort into his ears, promising to never leave him or harm him. Then, he let go of him and with a good night kiss to both Joseph and Pops, Seeley was headed upstairs to bed, with no bedtime story or lullaby from his mother to help him fall asleep.

Seeley lay awake that night, thinking of his mother's death and his father's heartfelt promises.

Promises that he failed to keep.

Less than two months after his wife's death, Joseph Henry Booth began to pick up beer on his way home from work. When he got home, Pops already had dinner on the table, so he would plop down in a chair, crack open a beer and talk to his boy, asking what he did at school that day.

After a while, he stopped asking and just listened every night as his son proudly told his father what he'd accomplished in school. And every night Joseph opened more and more bottles of beer to consume. Some nights he was not in the mood for his son's stories and just told him that he had a headache, so Seeley would be quiet. Sometimes, Seeley didn't get the message and would continue to talk, annoying his father further.

One night, when Seeley had just recently turned seven, Joseph couldn't take it anymore. He had come home annoyed because of the lousy tips he'd been receiving from his customers, and had drunkenly decided to take it out on his young son. "Shut up, already!" He growled, causing Seeley's mouth to clamp shut in embarrassment and shock.

For the rest of the night, Seeley was quiet, not wanting to further annoy his father.

Nearly two weeks after that little mishap, Joseph came home much later than usual. Pops had already put dinner away and was surprised to see his son stumble into the room.

"Well," he said, "it's about time! I saved you a plate. It's in the fridge. Help yourself."

Joseph grunted as he walked into the kitchen to heat up his plate, when Seeley came bustling in. "Daddy! Daddy!" he exclaimed, holding out a sculpture of what looked to be a ladybug. "Look what I made in school today!"

Joseph glared at him through puffy red eyes. "What the hell is that monstrosity?" he growled.

"It's a Ladybug!" Seeley said, shyly, his excitement deflating.

"Looks like shit." Joseph commented, turning back to his food.

"You-you don't like it?" Seeley asked, feeling a lump grow in his throat.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Joseph growled back.

Seeley hung his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Joseph glared at him. "Stop crying, you sissy." He snapped.

Seeley sniffed and wiped at his cheeks, but the tears kept falling. Joseph's glare intensified. "I said, stop your sniffling!"

Seeley tried to do as he was told, but his chin continued to quiver.

Joseph, unable to take it anymore, raised his hand and slapped Seeley across the face. Seeley fell back, slightly, dropping the sculpture on the floor, causing it to break. "There!" Joseph growled, as Seeley sat there, shocked. "Now, you have something to cry about. Now, get outta here before I decide to give you another reason to cry." Seeley scrambled to his feet, the broken sculpture forgotten, and ran past the table, up the back steps so that his grandfather wouldn't see him crying and do the same thing his father had just done to him.

Pops came in and saw his son eating with his grandson's new sculpture broken on the floor. "What happened to Seeley's sculpture?" he asked. Not having the best hearing, Pops hadn't heard what had transpired between the two.

"He dropped it." Joseph lied. "I yelled at him a little, but told him I'd pick it up. I swear, that kid is so clumsy sometimes." He said, stuffing his mouth with steak.

Pops eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged it off. Joseph loved the boys, he thought. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt them. "Don't worry about it, Joey," he said, "I'll clean it up. You just worry about getting sober before work tomorrow. I ain't lettin' ya outta it just because you got a headache."

Joseph nodded, not looking up at him. Pops just sighed as he swept up the broken pieces of statue, not even noticing as Joseph took another swig of his newest addiction, Scotch.

As the days went on, Joseph drank more and more and hit Seeley more frequently, being careful that his own father didn't see it happening. Pops was usually out of the room when he went after Seeley, and sometimes Jared, but Seeley was always able to step in front of his baby brother and protect him, not letting his father's unusually cruel behaviour affect him. This meant that Seeley got the brunt of his father's anger, no matter how good he tried to be.

It wasn't enough.

One day, after months of beatings and protecting his little brother, and lying to Pops about his bruises (he told them that they were from roughhousing with his friends at school) Seeley came home to find his father already home and drunk as he'd ever been in the middle of the day.

As soon as Joseph saw Seeley, he began wailing on him. "You little bastard!" he said, "This is all your fault!"

"What did I do?" Seeley asked, raising his arms in defense.

"What did you do?" Joseph asked. "You made me lose my job! Because I had to be home every single day to take care of you, my customers started to leave! Now I have no more customers, no wife, and shitty kids! And it's all your fault!" Joseph went crazy, punching Seeley with both fists, knocking the small boy to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Seeley cried, trying to get away, but his father pulled him back, hitting him harder and quicker.

"You little bastard! I wish you were never born! I can't believe I ever let that bitch give birth to you!" Joseph screamed. He raised his fist high in the air, preparing to deliver a particularly hard punch to the boy's fist but found that he was pulled back by a pair of strong hands.

Pops arrived just in the nick of time and was able to wrestle his son to the ground, calling back to his grandson. "Go upstairs, Seeley. Go sit with Jared. Lock the door and I'll be up there as soon as I can."

Seeley didn't argue. He just stood up and began limping up the stairs to his brother's room, where Jared was taking his afternoon nap.

Two hours later, after Seeley had read Jared all his favorite stories and played all his favorite games, there was a knock at the door.

"Wh-who's there?" Seeley asked, nervously.

"It's Pops." His grandfather called back.

Seeley relaxed and limped over to the door, opening it up for him. "Where's Daddy?" he asked as soon as the door was open.

Pops frowned and got on one knee until he was level with the boy. "Your father left, Seeley." He said, sympathetically. "He just couldn't take it anymore. He was sick, Seeley. He had to go."

"Is he gonna come back?" Seeley asked.

Pops shook his head. "I dunno, Shrimp." He said. "Maybe one day when he won't hurt you so much, he'll come back. But for right now, he has to be on his own. Okay?"

Seeley nodded and fell into his grandfather's embrace, feeling a mix of emotions that no seven-year old should ever have to feel.

On one hand, he loved his father, no matter what had happened and all he wanted was to have him back to the way he was; kind, loving, and sober.

On the other hand, he was happy that he was gone. Now he was finally safe.

**REVIEW! Ten reviews gets a chapter as soon as possible. Twenty or more gets a chapter by tomorrow afternoon. REVIEW!**

**P.S. Congrats to Emily Deschanel who gave birth to son, Henry Hornsby, late last night. I haven't seen any pictures, but that kid has to be a fricking cutie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE! I know I promised this a few days ago, but I didn't get access to a computer until just now. So, enjoy this next one, cause there's no telling when I'll update next!**

Chapter Three

The curse that Temperance was put under affected those closest to her as well. All her servants were turned into inanimate objects (though they still moved about and talked as if they were still as human as ever).

Her servant, Jack Hodgins, also Angela's husband, was turned into a candelabra, and was able to light himself at will, much to Angela's chagrin. Their small son, Michael, was turned into a tea cup to match Angela, who was a tea pot.

Two of her younger servants, Zack and Sweets, were changed into a small grandfather clock, and a coat rack, much to their extreme displeasure.

Her main housekeeper, who took care of all the other servants and basically was their boss, was named Camille. Or Cam if you didn't want important body parts chopped off. She was turned into a duster, and still kept up her bossy personality and authority over everybody, except Temperance, of course.

Her chef was turned into an oven, much to his delight, and her dog, a new puppy named Ripley, was turned into a footstool, yet stayed as energetic as ever.

The rest of her servants turned into other items easily used around the house, while Temperance's only changes were that of her awful haircut and the scars that now adorned her body. But this alone made her miserable. She was once praised for her beauty, her brains, and her philanthropy towards just about every charity that asked her for help. But, now, she was charged with vehicular manslaughter of the two men who died in the eighteen-wheeler she'd hit. Everybody who'd loved her before now despised her for their wrongful deaths, and she was forced into hiding in a large home she owned in the mountains, far away from the city, under a pseudonym, Roxanne Hart. And now she wasn't even allowed to practice osteology, her one true love. And then there was the fact that she looked horribly monstrous, thanks to one little old lady's curse. She'd talked to her plastic surgeon friends and none of them were willing to help her due to the manslaughter charges. And, for some unknown reason, no lawyers would help her case, thinking it useless. So Temperance, knowing that it was no use, packed up everything she still had, including all her servants, and paid to have all of it moved to her new home in the mountains, away from all of humanity.

Her only consolation was the knowledge that one day, hopefully, she would find somebody, a lonely traveler, or even a thief, that could force into loving her. Then, maybe, things would get better.

For now, though, she lived her life in isolation, counting down the days until she would be beautiful once again.

()()()()()()()()

Along with the curse, the little old woman had left something of great importance to Temperance.

It was a skeleton, white as ivory and perfectly formed, except for one thing…

It was slowly, but surely disappearing. One bone after another was dissipating into nothingness, and soon, warned the lady, there would be no more and Temperance would not be able to reverse the curse, no matter how hard she tried.

She had 206 months to find a love. Time would stand still for her and all who lived in her house, keeping them from aging. This would not become different until she found someone to love. And, if she didn't, she and all her servants would live for all eternity exactly the way they were.

()()()()()()()

Seventeen Years Later…

Seeley Booth was a strange young man. For though he was incredibly handsome and strong and women practically threw themselves at him, he was constantly ignoring them in favor of his one true girl. His daughter, Parker (Yes, Parker is a girl in this. I thought it fit better in this due to his protective nature and the fact that he's not exactly a bookworm like Bones woulda been.).

Parker Booth was his world, his reason for living. He loved that little six-year old girl like no other, and loved even more that he could see so much of her mother in her.

Parker was the tiniest little thing with eyes as brown as her father's and hair as messy and blond as her mother's. Everything about her was magical to her father; her hair, so like her mother's, her voice, as musical as a songbird's, and especially her outgoing personality. Parker was never afraid to ask questions, to anybody, just like her mother. She often got him into trouble because of this trait but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Seeley would walk around their block, holding her hand tightly and listen to her recount her day at school with unfeigned interest. She would talk for miles and miles if they had the time, but he usually had to get back soon so he could make it back to work on time. He worked as a paralegal in a law firm run by an old professor of his, Caroline Julian. He was currently trying to get his license so he could help people in trouble get out of it.

He was so close, too. Just two more weeks of classes, then his finals would come and he would be able to graduate and make a better life for him and his little girl.

But, for right now, he just had to get by on what measly little money he made as a paralegal.

Right now, as he walked Parker to his grandfather's from her school, he was being approached by at least two women for every block they walked.

He just ignored them or dismissed them, while Parker tightened her grip on his hand and sent them glares telling them to stay away from her daddy.

Seeley just chuckled at Parker's expression, squeezing her hand tighter and causing her to smile up at him every so often. He loved how most women were quick to take the hint that he wasn't interested, and that the only woman in his life was the one holding tightly to his hand.

Well, except for one.

Hannah Burley was one woman who would not be ignored. Though many men vied for her affection, the only man she wanted was the one walking down the street right in front of her newsstand. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen and she wanted him more than anything.

Se intercepted him as he began to walk by.

"Hey, Seeley." she said, flirtatiously.

Seeley smiled politely and stepped around her. "Hey, Hannah. Sorry I can't talk but I've gotta get Parker to Pop's place and get all the way across town in less than twenty minutes."

Hannah was not deterred as she stepped in front of him again. "Okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner Friday night."

Seeley shook his head. "Sorry. Can't. Parker's ballet recital."

Parker had to bite back a laugh. She didn't take ballet and Seeley knew that.

"Okay. How about a movie Saturday, then?"

"Parker has a soccer game. I'm the coach."

That was true, but the game was supposed to be rained out.

"What if it rains?" Hannah asked.

"I promised Pops I would go through the attic for him."

"Okay, how about Sunday?"

Parker sighed. "Stop asking him, already." she blurt out. "He doesn't like you!"

Seeley stifled a chuckle as Parker pulled him around a dumbfounded Hannah and allowed her to lead him the rest of the way home, thankful for such a outgoing little girl as his daughter.

Hannah glared after them, already formulating a plan for how to get Seeley to be hers.

**Uh-oh….what does Hannah have planned? Find out next chapter. Find out sooner if you all review like crazy. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE!**

Chapter Four

Temperance's time was running low.

The 206 bones that once lay on the table in her basement lab, under a light plastic cover, were now reduced to two bones, soon to be one.

The femur and ulna of the right arm were still there, but the ulna was more than half gone, signaling Temperance that she only had about a month and a half to find a mate and fall in love.

The trouble was, that no matter how many men she paid to say that they loved her, none of them really did. They despised her for her ugliness and for her harsh attitude. Many of them ended up leaving her and taking the money with them.

Then she began to take hostage men who wandered around in the woods around her home. Hikers and campers with their friends never suspected a thing when she came out of nowhere and grabbed one of them, trying to force them to love her. Then, when that didn't work, she tried to be nice and get to know them but was hurt when they called her a monster and resisted her attempts at seduction.

So, reluctantly, she let them go, making them promise not to tell anybody about her or where she lived. They always did, for fear that she would be just crazy enough to kill them.

After the last man, Temperance was down to sixteen bones. It's been over a year since the last man was in her home and she's given up hope that she would ever be back to the way she was.

She sighed, looking at the last bone and a half on the table.

She'd probably never find anyone.

()()()()()()()()()()

"That was awesome, Daddy!" Parker exclaimed, holding on to her father's head as he carried her on his shoulders into their apartment. They had just gone bowling, a favorite pastime of theirs. Seeley had bowled a 280 and had helped his daughter roll at least a 200. Parker was extremely proud of herself and that made Seeley happier than he could say.

Seeley chuckled. "I know, Baby. You did so well!" He opened the door to the apartment and helped her down from his shoulders and into his large arms.

"That's only cause of-" Parker's eyes widened as she looked towards the kitchen, where the lights were already on. "Someone's here!" she whispered, worriedly.

Seeley's eyes widened and he put Parker down on the floor. "Stay right here, Parker." he said. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Parker nodded and waited outside the door as her father went to go check out the kitchen.

Seeley crept slowly towards the lighted kitchen and frowned when her heard soft singing.

"I'll drink to thaaaaat…" he heard a slurring voice sing.

Sighing, he realized that he recognized that voice. He walked the rest of the way to the kitchen, frowning at the younger man, drinking up all his good scotch.

"Hey, Jared." he greeted his younger brother.

Jared turned to him with a crooked smile. "Hey, big brother. What's up?"

**REVIEW for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Sorry, it's taking so long to post updates but this story is a lot more difficult than Cinderbones was so it's going to take much longer to complete. And especially now since I have this whole portfolio due in about a month for the writing program at this college (includes two essays, three short stories, two recommendations, and a personal assessment in addition to my Creative Writing homework) and I've only gotten one essay done; the short one. The recommendations are on their way but I still have a hell of a lot to write so updates will be minimal to none, except for a few of my oneshot stories, MAYBE. Anyways, just enjoy this chapter while it lasts.**

Chapter Five

For a moment, Seeley just stared at his younger brother, who was now passed out on his couch. Though he was relieved before that it wasn't a burglar, he was mildly pissed that Jared just turned up out of nowhere, drunk off his ass in front of his six-year-old daughter, looking for more money since he lost yet another job and Padme has kicked him out, once again, until he's found another job.

As soon as Jared had shared this information, he had promptly run to the bathroom, emptied the contents of his stomach, and passed out on the couch, where he was laying now. All of this happened in the time it took Parker to close the door and walk into the living room.

"Why's Uncle Jared sleepin' on the couch?" she asked, eying her uncle curiously, as if just dying to poke him with a stick.

Seeley just shook his head. "Just go in the kitchen and order dinner. I'll be in in a minute."

Parker eyed Jared for another moment, before shrugging and padding into the kitchen to grab the phone.

Seeley just continued to look at his brother, before sighing and following his daughter into the kitchen.

All his life, Jared had been a difficult and hard headed person, starting when their father had left. Jared had been so young but he could still remember the day his father left them. He had come downstairs after his afternoon nap, asking where Daddy was, a fearful quiver to his voice. Pops had told them that Daddy was gone and Jared had not taken it well. Though he was well past two years old, the 'Terrible Twos' faze still hadn't finished with him, and he threw a horrible tantrum, blaming his older brother for his father's leaving them. He threw things, screamed, and threw himself at the floor, banging on it with his tiny fists.

This went on for weeks before Jared finally realized that Seeley wasn't completely at fault in their father's leaving. But, somewhere deep down, he still held resentment and even self-loathing for what he'd done to his older brother. He began to get himself in trouble in school and with the law as he got older. He was nearly expelled a few times for his temper, but his older brother and grandfather always stepped up for him, getting him out of it. He relied on them for the longest time, even after he got married to Padme.

Padme was a Godsend. She convinced Jared to cut down on drinking and her father even got him a job. A job which he promptly lost due to sleeping on the job. But Padme's father, Jurab, always had a job lined up for him. That didn't stop Jared from messing up each and every one of them, though. After the third lay off, Padme finally stepped up and kicked him out for the first time, refusing to allow her father to get her 'good for nothing' husband a job and therefore forcing him to find one of his own.

Of course, Jared didn't want to go job searching on his own, choosing instead to go to his older brother. Seeley got his brother simple jobs, that he could check up on from time to time, like a waiter or a gas attendant, and while he checked up regularly, Jared kept the job, but as soon as Seeley stopped going, Jared would find some way to mess it all up.

And now he did it again.

Seeley had gotten him a good job as a host at some cheap diner, where all he had to do was greet and seat the customers, and give them menus, but he'd of course messed that up by stealing some of the beer out of the kitchen fridge.

Seeley shook his head, sitting down at the table while Parker ordered the food.

He was on his cell phone with Padme, who was furious at her husband for losing another job. She told Seeley that he was beyond helping at this point and he should just forget about Jared and let him live the hard life on the streets for a while. She warned him against giving him any money for it would most likely go towards more alcohol and definitely not towards looking for a new job to replace the one he'd lost.

"Tell that son of a bitch that I don't want him coming near here again until he's got a good stable job that he won't lose. I'm serious, Seeley. One more job lost and he's never going to see me or this baby."

Seeley sat straight up. "Baby? You're pregnant?"

Silence, then, "Yes. Jared and I were going to tell you and Hank next week at Parker's play, but I guess it's better that you know now. You're going to be an uncle. But Jared will _not_ be a father if he doesn't shape up. Soon." With that, she hung up.

Seeley groaned and shoved his phone in his pocket before standing up. "Set the table." he mumbled to Parker, before storming into the living room and swiftly punching Jared in the jaw.

Jared's head went to the side and his eyes shot open. "Agh!" he cried out, grabbing his jaw. "What the hell, Seeley?"

"Padme is _pregnant_?" Seeley exploded. "What the f-" he stopped short for a second, "_HELL _is wrong with you? You have a wife pregnant with your child and you can't keep a friggin' job?"

"Now, look-"

"NO!" Seeley boomed. "YOU look! You have to get another job. I don't care what it is, you just have to get one! Make some money, KEEP the friggin' thing, and go back to your wife! She needs you! And for the first time in your goddamn life, you're going to be there for someone. Now, go take a shower. You can take the guest room for tonight, but first thing in the morning, no matter how hung over you are, we're going to find you a job. One that you WILL keep or you'll never see that kid. And trust me, that's about the worst possible thing that could ever happen. Now, GO." He pulled Jared up and shoved him roughly down the hall, towards the bathroom. Jared turned back, ready to say something, but one look from his older brother was enough to shut him up and continue on his way to the bathroom, passing his niece, who greeted him on his way.

"Hi, Uncle Jared."

"Hey, Patricia." Jared said, absently as he made his way to the bathroom.

Parker sighed and turned to her father, raising an eyebrow. This was not the first time that had happened.

Seeley shrugged, trying to fight an amused smile. "At least he was close this time."

**REVIEWS give me inspiration and make Henry Deschanel Hornsby smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm back for more fairytale stuff. Haven't been much inspired for this or very much awake since I have so much on my plate and all my inspiration seems to be leaning towards **_**Snapshots**_** for some odd reason. Maybe I'm just excited for season 7 (for which I have now seen at least six different promos, my favorite being the last one). Whatever the reason, I'm back with an update. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

The next morning, Parker woke to the sounds of her uncle shouting in anger and her father telling him to shut up and stay still.

She padded down the hall and into her father's room, where Seeley was currently combing Jared's hair and gelling it. "Get off a me!" Jared whined, struggling in Seeley's arms as Seeley attacked the long mane of unruly unkempt hair on Jared's head. Parker laughed at the image of her uncle's arms flailing wildly and her father trying to keep him down as he ran his fingers through, spreading the cool gel in the long brown hair.

"What are you doing to Uncle Jared?" she asked through giggles.

Both Jared and Seeley looked up, Jared with a pained expression and Seeley with a large smirk on his face.

"Just getting him ready for his interview. He didn't want me to cut it, the big baby." he chuckled, tying Jared's gelling hair up in a neat ponytail that made him look at least a little professional. "Our little Jared has a big interview at Caroline's law firm as a receptionist."

Jared winced at the title. "Do you have to call it that?" he asked. "Can you say, like, a…"

"A what? A secretary?" Seeley responded, chuckling. "Would that make you happier, Jarry Berry?" he pinched his younger brother's cheek and Jared slapped his hand away.

"Quit that!" he growled.

Seeley just laughed and shook his head, turning to his daughter. "You go and get ready for school. I'll make breakfast. What do ya want?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"How about blueberry? Dummy here inhaled all the chocolate chips last night."

At Parker's intense glare, Jared held his hands up in surrender. "I thought they were mini kisses!"

"And you still thought that she wouldn't mind you eating her chocolate." Seeley said in a 'tsk tsk' tone.

Parker crossed her arms, her glare intensifying. "I'll buy you some more. Okay?"

Parker rolled her eyes and walked out to get herself changed, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Dad!" she said, trotting towards it and using a step stool to see through the peephole.

What she saw through the door made her gasp audibly and caused her father to come to her aid, asking what was wrong.

Parker turned to him, her eyes flaring and obviously annoyed. "It's _Hannah_." she said, with a groan.

Seeley sighed and picked her up, kicking the foot stool aside. "Look sick." he whispered in her ear.

Parker nodded and trained her features to look nauseous and miserable, as Seeley unlocked and opened the door, swaying slightly as if soothing his ill child.

He opened the door to a very cheery looking Hannah, who held up a tray of filled Styrofoam cups and a paper bag. "Hey, Seeley! I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. I brought bagels!" she waved the paper bag in his face. "And coffee! And some hot chocolate for Patsy!"

"Parker." Booth corrected automatically, as he tried not to laugh at Parker's obvious distaste for the woman. "And she's not exactly feeling too well right now, so I think it may be best that you leave-"

"Hey, Seeley! Where's the blueberries?" Jared called from the kitchen.

Seeley rolled his eyes and called back. "In the fridge, second shelf, behind the milk!"

Hannah peered around him, looking straight towards the kitchen. "Is somebody here?" she asked.

Seeley nodded. "My brother, Jared. He's staying with us for a while. But, like I said, Parker's sick and I think I may be coming down with the same thing, so-"

"Oh, you poor things!" Hannah said, stepping in and past him, towards the kitchen, where she greeted a confused looking Jared, and put down the breakfast she'd just 'dropped by' with. "I can make you all better. Now, where's the Tylenol?" she asked, looking around.

Seeley sighed. This woman just couldn't take a hint. "No, really, Hannah. I've gotta get Parks over to my grandfather's and Jared's coming with me to apply for a job. We really can't stay, so I think it's best if you-"

"Nonsense! I'll take care of Paris and have dinner ready for you when you get home. In the meantime, you have breakfast and get ready for work." She was talking as if she were his wife and it was beginning to really piss him off.

Apparently it pissed off Parker even more, because she jumped down from her father's arms and sent a withering glare Hannah's way. "_Listen_, Blondie!" She said. "My Daddy may be too nice to hurt your feelings, but _I'm _not! He doesn't want you here. He doesn't want you, period! Now get out and get lost! And don't come back!" As she said this, Parker was hostilely backing Hannah towards the door, and causing her to step all the way out of he apartment. Parker took one more disgusted look at her. "And, by the way," she hissed, "my name is _Parker_." With that, she slammed the door on a very shocked blonde.

When she turned back to the shocked, yet proud, faces of her father and uncle, she shrugged, before taking the bag of bagels and throwing it right in the trash, before disposing of the coffee down the sink.

"So," she said, brightly, turning to her father, "how about those pancakes?"

Both Booth men burst out laughing and Seeley picked up his little girl and kissed her sloppily on the cheek, before sending her off to get changed, promising her an extra two pancakes.

As he and Jared go to making them, they didn't realize that there was still one fuming blonde on the other side of the apartment door.

**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but I have no had any inspiration for this one at all lately, but I shall try to muster some up for all my faithful readers out there! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Parker Booth stepped out of the south exit of her school, talking to one of her best friends, Sara. The girls were giggling about something that another one of their classmates had done at lunch while simultaneously looking for their parents, who were usually waiting right there to pick them up.

Sara quickly found her mother waving at her from in front of his black sedan, talking on her cell phone. She smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. Sara looked at Parker, noticing that her friend's father still hadn't shown. "You need a ride, Parks?" she asked.

Parker shook her head as she noticed a familiar face smiling at her from the crowd of parents and nannies coming to meet their children. "No. That's my uncle." she said, pointing to Jared, who waved to her.

Sara nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll call you later then."

Parker nodded. "Okay." The girls embraced before Sara skipped off to her mother, while Parker watched her and sighed, suddenly feeling down.

At least until she felt a small tickle in her side. She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a giggle and turned to her uncle, who was giving her that patented Booth charm smile.

She smiled back and threw herself into Jared's arms. "Uncle Jared!" she exclaimed.

Jared laughed and swung her around, kissing her forehead. "Hey, Shorty." he greeted, hugging her tightly. "How's your day been?"

Parker smiled. "It's been good. This boy in my class, Jason, peed on one of Miss Freedman's plastic plants!"

Jared made a face. "Yuck!"

Parker laughed. "How about your day? Did you get the job at Daddy's firm?"

Jared nodded. "Yup. I start tomorrow morning. But your dad has to work overtime tonight so it's just gonna be you and me."

"What about Pops?" Parker asked, handing over her backpack, which Jared slung on his shoulder, and taking his hand.

"Pops has a date." Jared said, lifting his eyebrows as he lead her to a small, beat-up station wagon.

"Seriously?" Parker asked, chuckling. "A date? _Pops_?"

Jared laughed, opening up the backseat and throwing in her bag, before opening the front door for her.

Parker's eyes lit up. Seeley never let her sit in the front seat of any car. She looked up at Jared, as if asking if he was sure.

He smiled. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

Not one to argue with authority, Parker jumped right in, buckling her seatbelt and looking all around her. She could see the car in front of her perfectly without another seat in the way and she was in reach of the radio, which looked a bit outdated, but she really didn't care too much.

Jared got in beside her, throwing the key in the ignition and bringing the engine to life before snapping on his seatbelt, and pulling out of the parking space.

"Where are we going?" Parker asked, settling in. She knew her uncle wasn't one to just drive home and stay there. He always needed to do something entertaining whenever he got behind the wheel of a car.

Sure enough, Jared grinned and turned toward her. "Well, I thought maybe we'd go see a movie and then get some food and go for a ride in the woods. How does that sound to you?"

Parker smiled, brilliantly. "That sounds awesome!"

Jared grinned. "I thought so."

Parker was singing along to Nicki Minaj as Jared drove through the backwoods of the city. The sun was just setting and they were driving around, trying to kill time until they were supposed to go pick up Seeley at work. Jared had decided that a drive in the woods was better than the city because it was quieter and the air was much fresher, and since nobody else really frequented these parts he could go as fast as he wanted without getting pulled over.

In fact, he was now pushing sixty, but had it not been for Parker he probably would've been moving past eighty mph.

He was in a pretty good mood, too, because he had given Parker full reign over the radio, allowing to play whatever she wanted, despite the fact that he didn't like most of her favorite artists.

Like Nicki Minaj, for example. He hated the woman's high, annoying voice but he had to smile when his niece let loose with the rapping. She really was good at it and never missed a note, even with the quick speed of the rap.

Jared smiled when the song finished and Parker took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain all the air she'd lost singing. Jared cheered for her. "That was really good, Shorty." he said.

Parker beamed. "Really?"

Jared nodded. "Really. I never would've thought-" he was interrupted by a popping sound and a slight tremor as the cars tires suddenly popped and he lost control of the wheel for a few minutes, swerving left, then right, and finally stopping as he ran right into a tree.

The airbags came out and Jared reached over to soften the impact on his niece, knocking himself out as well as her.

Parker woke only minutes later to the airbags deflating and her uncle's unconscious body on top of her.

Gently she reached out a hand to shake him. "Uncle Jared?" she croaked. He moaned and backed away from her, hissing in pain as his injured shoulder was displaced. One eye slowly creaked open to look at her. "Parks? You okay?"

Parker, eyes full of tears, nodded. She had a sharp pain in her left wrist, but other than that, she was fine.

Jared checked her over, moving himself gently to check on his own injuries. Other than the shoulder and a possible concussion, he was fine. Slowly he undid his and Parker's seatbelts, instructing her to stay put.

Parker complied happily, laying back in her seat and cradling her injured wrist while her uncle climbed out of the car to inspect his tires and the damage done by the tree.

Jared audibly cursed when he saw the huge dent in the front of the car and the broken headlight. And then cursed louder when he saw that his two front tires were popped.

He was about to take out his cell phone to call AAA when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He looked into the car and saw Parker still sitting there, seatbelt still over her frail body, and softly told her to move to the back and not to come out until he said so.

Parker didn't even ask why. Out of fright she did what she was told, covering herself with the blanket that Jared kept in the backseat, and waiting for him to tell her that all was safe.

Meanwhile, Jared was walking around the car, surveying the area around them for the figure, while calling for an ambulance and tow truck.

Suddenly he saw something coming towards him, and gasped aloud in surprise, taking a couple of steps back as the thing lunged at him. It knocked the phone out of his hand and knocked him out with one swift punch.

Parker, meanwhile, was watching the whole thing happen in front of her eyes. She gasped when the thing turned towards the car, and ducked down, shivering at the cold blue eyes pointed directly at her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks at the thought of the monster coming anywhere near her next, but even moreso at the thought of anything happening to her uncle.

But the next time she looked up, they were both gone.

Cautiously, Parker climbed out of the car, clutching a tire iron in one hand and the blanket in another as she looked around.

Suddenly she heard a muffled voice at her feet. She glanced down and saw her uncle's cell phone, slightly scratched but still working and still on a call.

She picked it up and placed it to her ear. "H-hello?" she asked, shakily.

"Hello?" a woman's kind voice said. "This is 911. What is the state of your emergency?"

Parker immediately became frantic. "It took him! It took my uncle!" she exclaimed.

"What took your uncle, Sweetheart?" The kind voice asked. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know. Somewhere in the woods outside the city. We were just driving and he got a flat tire and we crashed into a tree and now something just took him. I don't know where he is and it's dark and I'm scared!" She began to sob into the phone. "Please help me!"

"Okay, Sweetheart. Calm down, now. I'm sending help now. We've got someone tracing your cell phone. They should be there soon. Stay on the line until they come. Just stay on the line."

Parker nodded. "It took him." she sobbed. "It took him." she kept chanting this over and over into the phone, even as she recognized the flashing lights of a cop car and ambulances approaching.

"It took him."

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update!**

Chapter Eight

Seeley sat on the steps of Caroline's law office as he awaited Jared and Parker's arrival. They were already half an hour late and Jared hadn't been answering any of his calls. Seeley was going to kill him if he forgot about him. And he would torture him beforehand if he found out Parker had ridden in the front seat of that deathtrap his brother called a car.

Seeley pressed redial on his cell and put the phone up to his ear, willing his younger brother to answer.

Six rings, no answer. It just went to Jared's drunk voice mail, which he could hear Padme yelling at him in the background. "Leave a message." he eventually sighs. Then there's a beep.

"Jared!" Seeley growls into the phone. "Pick up already! I'm hungry, cold, and you were supposed to pick me up half an hour ago! I swear, if anything happened to Parker, I'm gonna-"

There was an interrupting beep on the phone and Seeley looked down at it, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw his brother's name scroll across the screen. He switched calls. "Jared! Where the hell are you, Man? You were supposed to be here half an-"

"Daddy?" Parker's small voice cut him off and Seeley's heart lurched.

"Parker? Sweetie, what's wrong? Where's Uncle Jared?" he asked, speaking softer now that he knew that it was his daughter and not his irresponsible brother he was talking to.

Parker hiccuped and it sounded like she was sobbing. "It took him." she sobbed into the phone.

Seeley's heart lurched again. "What?" he asked. "What took him?"

"I don't-I don't know!" Parker sobbed. "We were driving through the woods and then Uncle Jared got a flat tire and we swerved into a tree, and then he got out and told me to get into the back. Something took him, Daddy! It took him and made him drop his phone. I had to climb out and call 911. But, Daddy, it still has Uncle Jared!" Her sobbing was becoming uncontrollable and Seeley could hear a soothing female voice trying to comfort her.

"Relax, Baby." Seeley said. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the Police Station. They put me with one of the detectives, Miss Jan. They said they have to keep me for questioning but they need you to come and be there for it."

"Alright." Seeley said, checking his watch. "I'll catch a cab and be there in a few minutes. Stay with Miss Jan until I get there. Okay?"

"Okay." Parker's voice sounded so small and it broke his heart. Just that morning she was telling some blonde bimbo off and now she sounded like the scared little girl that she was, Seeley hated that.

"See you soon, Parks." he said, before hanging up and signaling a taxi.

Jared woke up to the feel of somebody rubbing his head with a cool cloth. He opened his eyes begrudgingly and winced at the sudden burst of light, groaning in pain as he shut them once more.

"Shh..." a soothing voice said in his ear. "It's going to be all right. Hit your head on something sharp, though. I'm sure she didn't mean to harm you. She just doesn't know her own strength."

Jared groaned again, squinting his eyes open. He could see the outline of an incredibly skinny woman with unbelievably messy hair, but that's all he could take in before his eyes closed on their own. "Who's she?" he asked in a gravelly voice, one that sounded not like his own.

"My boss. She's a bit rough around the edges, but she can be really sweet sometimes. Don't ever tell her I said that or she'll pluck every feather out of my head."

Feather? Jared thought. No, I must have heard her wrong. Of course she said _hair._

Jared gave an awkward chuckle. "She has a temper?" he asked. The mop of hair bobbed.

"Oh, yeah! Horrible temper. But once you get to know her, you'll love her."

Jared laughed again, squinting up at the woman. "Well, I don't know how much longer I can stay. I've got a wife to get home to." Not exactly true...at least until Padme decided that he could return home. Once she found out about his new job and what he's been through she'd probably want to nurse his wounds herself. He'd love that. He smiled at the thought of it.

"Oh, no..." The woman said, pausing her movements to soothe him.

"What?" Jared asked, in a panic. "Is my face okay?"

"Yes. I mean...it's not that. But...didn't anyone tell you?"

Jared's left eye popped open. "Tell me what?" he asked, trying to focus on the figure, his other eye opening once he realized that it wasn't a woman he was talking to...

It was a duster!

Jared jumped up, feeling a dull ache in his lower back and a sharp pain in his head as he did so. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, as he eyed the duster, peering up at him quizzically...and somewhat frightened. But not for herself, it seemed.

"Shh!" she exclaimed. "She'll hear you!"

"Who'll hear me?" Jared asked. "What's going on here? Why can you talk?"

The duster sighed. "I thought she would have told you. My name is Cam. I work here for my mistress as the housekeeper, who...needs you to stay here."

"Why?" Jared asked, backing up against a wall. It was then that he noticed the small room he was in. It had a single bed and a dresser. It was well lit, but the décor was horrible. "Where am I?"

"You're in the mistress's castle." Cam answered. "In your own small room. But she'll move you to a much bigger room if you'll just listen-"

"No!" Jared shouted. "I have to get out of here!" he jumped over the duster and started banging on the door. "Help! Let me out! Help me!"

Cam sighed. "Oh, dear..."

The door opened, swiftly as Jared was knocked back by the horror that met him.

A woman stood there, ugly red scars alighting her otherwise pleasant-looking face and neck. Her auburn hair was cut horribly just below her ears and she was dressed in worn clothing that hung to her horribly.

Jared made a face of disgust as he fell back. "What the- who the hell are you?"

The woman glared coldly at him. "Your future." she hissed.

**REVIEWWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so who saw that Season Premiere and is as excited as I am for the rest of the season? I especially cannot wait until the gender of the baby is announced. Who else wants it to be a girl? Think that over while you read this and enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Seeley rocked his little girl back and forth as he answered questions for the detective, who's name he couldn't pronounce if his life depended on it.

"What can you tell us about Jared Booth?" The detective droned in a bored voice.

"Other than the fact that he's my brother, and he's been in more trouble in his entire life than you'll ever see in your entire career? Nothing much. You should have him on file. And what does it matter, anyway? He's a missing person, assumed kidnapped. Aren't you supposed to be out there looking for him?" Seeley growled, trying to keep Parker calm as she sobbed into his chest.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he was just playing a cruel trick on the little girl and was on his way back to tell her that it was all a hoax?"

Seeley felt anger rise up in him but tamped it down, trying to stay calm for Parker's sake. "My brother may be an idiot but he would never do something so cruel. Besides, my daughter said that she'd seen something or someone attack him and take him away. And, besides that, his cell phone was on the ground and Parker was sitting there for at least ten minutes before the police finally found her. Jared would have come out by then, especially if he knew what his little _trick_ was doing to his niece."

"Perhaps he was afraid of being arrested. That wouldn't look very good in his records, now, would it?"

Seeley took a deep breath. "Possibly. But, like I said, Parker saw something out there take her uncle away. Why would she lie about that?"

"I'm not suggesting that the poor child lied." The detective said in a pitying tone. "Perhaps her over-imaginative mind conjured up a reason for her uncle to abandon her out there."

At this, Parker turned, her big brown eyes swimming with tears. "I didn't imagine it!" she cried. "It was real! That thing with the blue eyes took my uncle! He didn't just leave! Now, go find him!"

Seeley pulled her back into his chest, trying to calm her down. Parker struggled for a few moments before settling back into his chest, still shaking slightly with sobs. Seeley looked up and glared at the man, before standing up and moving Parker to rest on his hip. "There's a picture of Jared on file, but here's another, more recent one if you need it." He tossed a photo of Jared to the detective. "I'm not answering any more questions until you've found him. Good evening, Detective."

The detective just glared after him as he left.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jared asked for the umpteenth time, talking to himself.

"Will you stop asking yourself that?" the small teapot on his side table asked. He'd been moved to a much bigger room after conversing shortly with the beastly woman keeping him hostage. Well, not really much of a conversation since it consisted of the beast telling him that he was to stay in the castle with her forever and she would give him anything he asked for, with the condition that he never leave. If he refused to cooperate, he would be kept in a small cell in the basement where he would surely starve to death.

She didn't even stay to listen when he told her about the wife and baby on the way that were awaiting him. Or the niece that he'd left behind. She'd just stomped off, giving orders to inanimate objects to escort him to his room, where he was currently locked in.

Now, the teapot was talking to him and he felt like he was losing his mind. "Really, Sweetie, just relax and have some tea." She poured tea from her spout into a little teacup, which had been bouncing around excitedly just moments before. "There you are." she said.

Jared cautiously picked up the teacup, bringing it to his lips. He took a small sip and instantly spit it out. "Yuck!" he exclaimed. "That tastes horrible!"

The teapot chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

Jared frowned. "I hope not. I have a wife to get back to. And a kid…almost a kid. It's more like a deformed pear right now."

"What, you mean like an embryo?"

"Yeah! That's the word! An embryo! My girl is pregnant. I'm gonna be a Daddy." he smiled wistfully, then frowned. "If I ever get out of this place."

The teapot gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'm sure if the Mistress knew all this, she'd let you go?"

"Ya think?" the teapot nodded. "But I've already tried to tell her about it and she just shut me out. She won't even listen to what I have to say."

"That's because you're the pris-I mean the guest. She doesn't know you so well. But I'll go and talk to her for you. She has to listen to reason." The teapot jumped down from the bedside table without harming her delicate chinawork. "Come on, Michael." she said and the little teacup jumped down beside her, hopping along as he followed her out the door.

Jared sighed and lay back in the plush bed he was given, though he was anything but relaxed. "Where are you, Seeley?" he asked nobody in particular.

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update!**

Chapter Ten

"Bren?" Angela inquired as she knocked at her mistress/best friend's door. "Are you awake, Sweetie?"

There was silence, then, "Come in, Ange."

Angela cautiously shoved the door open, smiling once she saw her best friend, hunched over the bones on her examination table, or at least what was left of them. "How are you doing, Sweetie?" she asked. "Want a bit of tea?"

Temperance looked up, her icy blue eyes pained. She shook her head, then looked down at the vanishing bones. "He doesn't wish to stay, does he?" she asked, without prompt.

Angela sighed. "No, Sweetie." she said, sadly. "I'm afraid he doesn't. He's got a wife. She's expecting a baby."

Temperance groaned. "Why is it that I always pick the very worst men to bring here? Why can't I pick one that's lonely in any way or desperate enough to consider living a life with me? Why do I do this to myself? Nobody will ever love me, anyway…"

"Oh, Sweetie!" Angela cried, bouncing over to console her friend the best way she could. "You'll find someone! Trust me. I mean, who couldn't fall head over heels for those beautiful blue eyes! And when you smile…well, you could light up a room if you just smiled. Just once."

Angela knew the attempt was in vain. Nobody had seen Temperance Brennan truly smile in over eighteen years. She was never happy enough, never had a reason to smile. Even before the curse was placed on her this was true.

Temperance tried to hold back the tears as she slumped into a chair nearby. "I don't know what to do, Ange. I can't keep him here. He has a family. I can't take him from that. But I can't just let him go, either. He may be my last chance." She glanced over at the table, where one of the two remaining bones was down to a single chip; she had just over a month to make a man fall for her.

"Sweetie, I wish I could tell you what to do, but-"

"I can help." a small voice said from the doorway. Angela and Temperance turned towards the sound to see Zack(the clock) standing there, looking very sheepish-or as sheepish as a clock can get anyway.

"How can _you_ help?" Temperance asked, not bothering to hide the chill in her voice.

Zack flinched and looked to Angela for guidance. She nodded and he took a deep breath, before speaking once more. "The young man in the guest room upstairs has a brother." he supplied. "A single brother. I heard him talking about his brother when I went up to clean with Hodgins. He was just telling Cam all about it."

Angela's eyes lit up. "A brother?" she looked at Temperance. "Well, that's good, isn't it? He's probably hot!"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Maybe. But the fact is, his brother is not here, so his attractiveness really doesn't matter much, now does it?"

Angela sighed. "Well, you know, Sweetie, we could _get_ him here."

Temperance lifted one badly scarred eyebrow. "How do you suppose we do that?"

()()()()()

Parker slept in Seeley's bed that night, and the next two nights as well, haunted by nightmares of the blue-eyed monster that had taken her uncle. If Seeley had been able to get any sleep himself, he would have woken up every few hours by the feel of his daughter's kicking feet and scared cries.

In the morning keeping her awake was a challenge. He'd agreed the first three days to let her stay home from school and had Pops pick up her schoolwork for her to do while he worked in Caroline's office. Caroline favored the little girl like a grandchild and often had a space set up for her and would watch her when her father was at school and Pops was unable to.

But on the fourth day after his brother's disappearance Seeley finally had to send Parker off to school, promising that he would call if her uncle were found and he'd most likely pick her up himself to take her to him.

Parker agreed reluctantly and with a tiny cup of coffee to give her the energy she needed to stay awake through the school day, she was back in class, taking notes and doing work like the rest of her friends.

Meanwhile, Seeley studied for his final exam, which was to come the following week. He was studying in his tiny office at the firm when a messenger boy knocked at his door. "Message for a Mr. Booth." he said.

Seeley looked up and motioned for the boy to come in. He signed for the message and tipped the boy, before shooing him from his tiny, cramped office.

Closing the door, Seeley looked at the small manila envelope, questioningly. There was no return address on it, nor was there a stamp. How could it have come through the mail?

Curiously, he opened the envelope, pulling out two sheets of paper. One was a map of some kind, hand drawn with very good detail, while the other was a handwritten note.

Seeley skimmed the note and almost choked on his own tongue when saw what it said.

_Dear Mr. Booth,_

_I am writing to inform you that I've found your brother, a Mr. Jared Booth out in the forest, confused and out of sorts. I've taken him back to my home in hopes that I could help him remember his address and what his name is. Thankfully we were able to recover his name and the name of his brother's workplace, but sadly he cannot remember much else, as he is still recovering from a very serious concussion. And since he does not remember his own address, I am writing to ask you to come to my home and pick him up. I ask you not to share the location with anybody, though, as I am a very private person and wish to remain so. The directions are enclosed. Have a safe trip and we shall see you upon your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Roxanne Hart_

**So, what do ya think? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!**

Chapter Eleven

"But, _Daddy!_" Parker practically whined as Seeley stood in Pops's living room, getting ready to go pick up Jared. "That monster-"

"There is no monster, Parker." Seeley chided.

"But, I saw-"

"No, you didn't. You _imagined _it, Baby. And that's okay. You were just scared."

"I _didn't _imagine it!" Parker protested. "I saw it! The monster had these creepy blue eyes and there were scars all over its face! Really!"

Seeley sighed. "Sweetheart, you were scared. You're mind just got away from you for a minute. It's okay." He reached out to stroke her hair but she moved back.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's _not _okay! I thought you said you believed me!"

"I did, Sweetie, but-"

"No! No buts! You lied! You don't believe me." Parker's eyes began to swim with tears as she stared angrily at her father. "Liar!" she spat before turning on her heel and running out of the room.

Seeley started to go after her but Pops stepped in his way. "Just let her go, Shrimp." he said. "She'll cool down by the time you get back. Now, go get that no good brother of yours."

He slapped Seeley on the back and practically shoved him out the door. Seeley sighed and allowed himself to be pushed out, hoping that Pops was right about that forgiveness thing.

()()()()()()()()

It took about an hour and a half for Seeley to finally find the correct route to this _Roxanne Hart_'s large, castle-like home so far out in the forest that he could swear that he'd traveled to some foreign rural country, instead of just forty minutes outside the city.

Seeley whistled as he pulled into the long, empty driveway. "Nice place." He said aloud to himself as he exited the car and made his way to the front door.

He was about to use the big brass knocker on the door until he noticed a small post it just above his head. He reached up and snatched it, bringing it down to eye level and skimming the now familiar handwriting.

_Mr. Booth,_

_Don't bother knocking. Just come right in and keep going straight until you reach the long hallway. We're in the third room to your left._

_Sincerely,_

_R. Hart_

Seeley shrugged and pushed open the door, following the instructions on the post it and trying to ignore an uneasy feeling in his gut as he made his way towards the long hall.

**TBC….**

**RIP Heavy D (aka Sid) who died recently of unknown causes. He was 44.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! OMG! They're having a girl! xD So happy right now! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

"Hello?" Seeley said, knocking on the door at the bottom of the steps. The door creaked open and Seeley stuck his head in, gasping at the sight that met him.

Jared sat at the far corner of a large room, encased in a cell, his hands tied together with rope and his mouth taped closed with duct tape. His eyes were wide and frantic when he saw Seeley. He seemed to be trying to warn him of something. Seeley didn't understand until he heard the door close behind him and he turned swiftly to see a hooded figure now standing in front of the door, leaning against it with a small teapot in it's hands.

Seeley glared at the figure. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "Why is my brother tied up? Where's Roxanne Hart?"

The hooded figure took a step forward, and Booth could swear he saw a smile behind the black hood. "You fool." A woman's soft, yet cold, voice sneered. "I _am _Roxanne Hart." He took one hand and lifted the hood off her face, causing Seeley to gasp as she unveiled her horribly disfigured face.

There were scars running all over her cheeks and her forehead, making her otherwise beautiful features seem horribly ugly. And the way her hair was cut so short and uneven made her look as if she'd gotten into a bad fight with a pair of scissors.

Seeley stepped back in fright and she glared. "Yes, I know." she snarled. "I'm hideous. Get over it."

Seeley saw a flash of pain in her eyes and instantly regretted his disgust. He knew that, in some cases, it was better to look past the exterior, but in this case he had no idea. She _did_ tie up his brother.

Seeley paused where he stood. "It's not that...it's just..._Why_ exactly is my brother tied up?"

Roxanne looked down at the teapot in her hand and shook it and, much to Seeley's surprise the teapot sprout eyes and a pleasant smile. "I can explain that." it said, startling Seeley enough to cause him to fall backwards onto the floor.

The teapot winced and jumped down from Roxanne's hands, hopping towards him. "Sorry for the scare, Sweetie. I know this may be confusing for you, but you see we needed to get you here so-"

"So that your brother could leave." Roxanne interrupted. "You need to take his place in order for him to go."

Seeley's eyes widened. "What? Why?" he turned to Jared. "Did you know about this?"

Jared shook his head fervently, trying to speak to him but the words came out muffled and unintelligible.

"He didn't know." Roxanne said. "We tricked him into giving us the name of somebody that could take his place. Finding your information was easy. We didn't need him for that. Just a simple computer. Now, are you willing to stay here as my prisoner in order to let your brother free?"

Seeley looked back at Jared, whose eyes were pleading with him, then he turned back to Roxanne, whose eyes seemed softer, but still very stern and serious, and somewhat cold. "I...I have a little girl." he said, weakly. He turned back to Jared. "You'll take care of Parker, right?"

Jared nodded, his eyes determined, but showing a little relief. The teapot noticed Seeley's look of distress and sent one of her own to her mistress, who pointedly ignored her. The teapot sighed.

"Is that your decision?" she asked. "I mean, do you wish to take his place?"

Seeley sighed. "I don't have much of a choice...so yeah. I'll take his place."

The teapot nodded and nodded towards Jared. Suddenly the rope untangled itself from around him and the tape ripped itself from his mouth. Jared hissed in pain and took a few gulps of fresh air, before looking over at his older brother.

"Seeley..." he said, sounding truly sympathetic.

Seeley shook his head. "Don't say anything, Jared. Just get out of here. Tell Parker I love her and give her a big hug and kiss from Daddy." He looked away before anybody could see the tears in his eyes.

Jared nodded and was released from his cell. He walked over to Seeley and threw his arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Seeley." he whispered in his ear. "I promise I'll get you out of here, but don't try anything stupid until I do. "The walls here have ears. Literally."

Booth chuckled without humor. "Why is it that I actually believe that?" He squeezed his brother. "Take care of yourself, Jarhead."

Jared chuckled at the childish nickname. "You too, Seel." he said, before straightening up and making his way out.

"Jack will set you up with a carriage out of here." the teapot told him before he left.

Jared nodded and patted the teapot, sparing one more parting glance at his brother as he left.

When Jared was gone, Seeley stood and began walking toward the cell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxanne asked.

Seeley turned to her, a hateful expression on his face. "I'm getting into my cell."

"That's not where you'll be staying." Roxanne turned to the teapot, completely missing Seeley's confused look. "Angela, take Mr. Booth to his room and prepare him for dinner." She turned back to Seeley. "Dinner will be served at seven sharp. I expect to see you there promptly."

Seeley huffed. "Fat chance."

Roxanne's gaze sharpened. "If you do not eat dinner with me, you will not eat anything at all. Your choice."

And with that, she was gone.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update!**

Chapter Thirteen

"I can't _believe _this." Seeley grunted as he lay back in the overly-cushy bed that had been set up for him. "I can't effin' believe this! What the HELL am I doing here?"

The dresser across the room from him sighed. "I ask myself that same question every single day, Darling." She sighed. "But it's not so bad here. The mistress can be very kind to us. She doesn't bother so much with me. I'm used for guests. Many of them are very pleasant. You, by far, are the most handsome though." She chuckled throatily.

Seeley grinned slightly. "Well, thanks for that, but I still would rather be any place else."

"Well, so would I, but there's really nothing we can do about that, is there? Now...what are you going to wear for dinner tonight? We have plenty of choices." The dresser opened and three collared shirts floated up, as if on models. A blue one floated above the other two. "I think this one would go great with your coloring, don't you?"

Booth groaned. "Look..." he paused, trying to think of the dresser's name, and realizing that she'd never told him.

"Catherine."

"Catherine. Nice name, by the way. I'm not going to dinner tonight."

"You're not?" Seeley shook his head. "But aren't you hungry?"

"Not enough to spend any time with that...that _monster_."

Catherine sucked in a surprised breath. "You shouldn't call the mistress a monster. She'll become very upset with you."

"Yeah? Well, I don't really give a damn because I'm pretty upset with her. I mean, who keeps someone against there will for no frickin' reason? Seriously?"

"Oh, she has a reason, sir. You can be sure of that."

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" Seeley asked, sounding a bit interested now.

"It's one I'm not to disclose."

"What? Why?"

"Mistress's orders. I'm sorry, Dearie."

"Well that's just great! So now I'm stuck here for some unknown reason and I might never see her again."

"See who?"

Seeley turned his head into his pillow. "Parker."

"Interesting name for a lady. Is she a lover?"

"My daughter."

"_Daughter_?"

Seeley turned back and nodded. "Yeah. She's six. She's all I have left of her mother." He took out a picture and showed it to Catherine, who smiled.

"She looks absolutely precious. She has your smile. And your eyes. You must miss her something awful."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. I wish she were here right now."

"Well, maybe if you get on Mistress's good side, she'll allow you to see her once again. Like I said, the Mistress can be very kind."

Seeley scoffed. "Yeah, well that has yet to be seen."

**REVIEWSSS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update! How were all my Americans' Thanksgivings? And then this morning's Black Friday? I've been out since 7 AM EST and just got home and now I'm gonna write for you good people, have some dinner, and then I'm passing out wherever I fall. Who else feels this way? Anyways...enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

Jared walked for hours, trying to make his way out of the forest and then through the city to Pops's apartment, where he imagined Seeley had brought Parker after he got the news of where Jared had disappeared to.

Jared felt a pang of guilt as he thought about where Seeley was now, and the fact that he was there because of him. And now his niece, that beautiful little girl, was parent less. Her mother had died when she was so little and now she was without a father.

Jared shook his head. No. He was going to get his brother back if it was the last thing he did. He had promised his big brother and for the first time in his life he was going to follow through whole-heartedly.

He was going to get Seeley back if it killed him.

()()()()()()()()

Temperance looked in the mirror, once more, checking her reflection for the umpteenth time.

"Sweetie," Angela chuckled from the bed behind her. "You look fine! Better than you have in years!"

Temperance looked at Angela's reflection in the mirror. "You think?" she asked, feeling self-conscience for the first time in over a decade. It had taken some getting used to not to flinch at her reflection in the mirror and to accept that this was the way she was going to look until that damn curse was lifted.

_If _that damn curse was ever lifted.

But, tonight, when she looked in that mirror, the only thing she could see were all the scars running along her cheeks, over her eyes, over her nose and the cut on her lip that had never healed properly. And the damn hair cut that she'd not been able to grow out simply because _it would not grow_. Angela had done all she could to make it look attractive and cute with all sorts of sparkly clips and even a small pink rose accessory, but to Temperance it still looked horrible.

And the scars that ran all along her arms were only visible slightly on her hands due to the long sleeved dress that Angela had picked out for her to cover them, but the scars on her legs were almost _too_ apparent due to the fact that her bright blue dress (the most colorful thing she owned) only came down to her knees and the flats she wore revealed the top half of her feet.

"Your eyes look so amazing, Bren!" Angela gushed. "Especially in tandem with that dress, which makes you look so cute, by the way! And the rose in your hair adds some elegance. You look so pretty, Sweetie."

Temperance thought that Angela might crack herself, she was bouncing around so much. "Calm down, Ange." she scolded. "You'll fall and break yourself. And I vehemently disagree with your assessment. I don't really like the way I look in this. It looks tacky." she made a face.

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela said, sympathetically, "No, you don't. You look absolutely amazing. Better than you have in so long. That Booth guy is gonna love you. You'll see."

"Well, I sincerely hope so. I'm sick of all these damn scars." Temperance said, plopping down on the bed next to the tea pot and looking at her hands.

Angela gave her another sympathetic look and opened her mouth to reassure her when there was a knock at the door.

Temperance shot to her feet and composed herself, looking towards the door. "Come in." she said in an even tone, her face stony and impassive, like always when dealing with anybody but Angela.

The door opened and Cam entered, somewhat reluctantly. "Hello." she said in greeting.

"Hey, Cam." Angela greeted. "What's up?"

"Hello, Angela." Cam said, then turned to Temperance. "Mistress." she bowed. "We have a bit of a situation." she said with a grimace.

Temperance narrowed her eyes at the duster. "What _kind_ of situation, Cam?"

"Well...you...the guest..."

"_What about the guest?_" Temperance practically hissed.

"Well, you see..." Cam paused, looking to Angela for help, knowing all too well the wrath of Temperance Brennan.

"Just spit it out, Sweetie." Angela encouraged.

Cam nodded and took a deep breath, wincing as she let it all out in one breath. "_Herefusestohavedinnerwithyou!"_

Cam looked down to the floor, avoiding her Mistress's eyes, but couldn't help glancing up for a split second and that was enough to watch the many emotions crossing Temperance's eyes. There was shock, a touch of hurt, and then blinding anger as Temperance reached up and grasped at the flower in her hair, crumpling it in her fist and throwing it to the floor, before stepping on it. She then went on to ripping at her hair and dress, pulling out all accessories and ripping her dress to shreds, looking into the mirror the entire time, while Angela and Cam looked on in shock at her actions.

When Temperance was finished with her little hissy fit, she glared at Angela and Cam's reflections, catching both sets of brown eyes. "Get out." she growled. When neither made a move to leave, Temperance turning around and glared at them with icy blue eyes. "I said, _get out!_" she growled, pointing to the door.

They didn't have to be told again as they both made their way quickly to the door, dodging a pillow as they raced through the door.

After a couple of seconds, Angela popped back in. "You know, whever you need to talk just say my name and I'll there." She gave here a blinding smile and Temperance glared at her.

"_Out._" she ordered and in a flash Angela was gone.

When all was silent in her room, Temperance just stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror, wanting nothing more than to break the damn thing.

But instead she just stood there, glaring at herself, as she let the tears fall.

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update!**

Chapter Fifteen

Seeley was attempting to sleep on the plush bed provided for him, stomach rumbling furiously, and found it very difficult to ignore the fact that he hadn't eaten at all in the past fifteen hours.

Looking over at the clock he saw that it was nearly two in the morning. _Six_teen hours. Seeley groaned into his pillow as he finally sat up and threw said pillow across the room, hitting a small, pewter candelabra and causing it to fall to the ground with a crash that reverberated off the walls. Seeley winced at the sound as it brought on a headache that he'd successfully kept at bay since he arrived at this goddamn Hellhole he was currently in.

"Hey!" Catherine scolded. "Pick that up! It's done nothing to you!"

Seeley grumbled as he stood and walked over to where the candelabra fell, picked it up and was about to place it back on the table where it once stood when suddenly there was a man's voice yelling straight in his ear.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Buddy?" Seeley jumped and turned around, candelabra still in his hand as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Dude, watch it! I'm getting dizzy here!" the voice said again and this time Seeley felt something hit his arm. He looked down and shouted out in surprise at the candelabra that was now glaring at him from his fist.

Seeley immediately dropped the offending candle and stepped back from where it dropped to the floor. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

The candelabra grunted as it hit the floor, and glared at Seeley. "Watch it!" he said. "I dent easily." He stood straight up, and his two small candles, that acted as his hands, lit up, as did his head as he bounced around, checking himself over for dents. When he found none he looked back up at Seeley. "You're lucky I didn't dent." he growled, bouncing high enough to reach the table, where he settled on the surface. "My wife would've slaughtered you."

"Wife? What? You're a freaking _candle_! You shouldn't even be _talking_!" Seeley exclaimed, becoming more frustrated.

"And she should be?" The candelabra asked, pointing towards the dresser, who he'd heard speaking before. "Seriously? Do dressers speak to you all the time?" He chuckled at the absurdity.

Seeley glared at him and went to throw another pillow, but the candelabra put up his arms. "Hey! Hey! Relax, Man. I was just joking. No need to get so grumpy."

Seeley's glare intensified. "I am _not_ grumpy! I'm pissed. And I'm hungry! And I have a migraine the size of Canada! But I am _not_ grumpy!"

The candelabra chuckled. "Look, man. I have a two year old son, so I know grumpy when I see it and you, my friend, are _grumpy._"

Seeley lifted the pillow again and the candelabra once again lifted his hands. "Okay! Okay!" he said. "Relax, already! What would you say if I told you I could get you some food and advil? Would that make you happy? And a bit less gr-I mean, _pissed_?"

Seeley's eyes softened slightly. "It _might._ But how are you gonna get me any food? You're a frickin' candle."

"I'm a _candelabra_." he corrected. "And the name is Hodgins, by the way. Jack Hodgins. Don't call me Jack, though. And I'll get you food the way anybody would; by taking you to the kitchen."

"And how are we gonna get there? The door's locked."

Hodgins gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? No, it's not." he bounced off the desk and over to the door, opening it without a problem. "You see?"

Seeley turned to the dresser. "You said it was locked!"

If a dresser could shrug... "Well, that's what _I _was told." she said, sending a warning look to Hodgins, who grinned at her.

"Come on, Man." Hodgins said, leading him out.

Seeley followed, willingly, more than happy to finally be getting some food. Catherine frowned and quickly shut the door, hoping for all that was holy that the Mistress would not come by.

But, apparently, nobody was listening because not two minutes later there was a knock at the door.

**I NEED REVIEWS! Seriously, guys! I only got one review last chapter! These reviews are what give me my inspiration so until I get AT LEAST ten more, I'm not going to update! So, if you want more, REVIEW! Even if just to say hi...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Great feedback from last chapter! Thanks so much! Here's your update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Temperance lay on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling, and refusing to acknowledge the pounding at her door.

"Come on, Sweetie!" Angela called through the door. "Let us in!" Temperance stayed silent. "Please? Cam and I have a plan!"

They had been trying to get her to open her bedroom door for the last hour and a half and Temperance had, of course, refused them entrance, not willing to let her loyal servants see her cry lest they get any idea of her weakness.

She had cried for nearly half an hour, unable to control her emotions for the first time in so long. She rarely cried, only letting herself do so when she was overstressed, but nobody was allowed near her before, during, or after a good, de-stressing cry. She usually refused to come out of her room for dozens of hours. But her eyes had dried two hours ago and she'd been laying there for at least four hours since she found out that she would not have company for dinner.

She didn't even bother to order her own meal to her room.

"Sweetie, you _need_ to eat!" Angela tried again. Still no reply. "Come on! I know a way to get Mr. Booth to agree to dinner!"

Temperance sighed and stood up, grabbing her robe and checking herself in the mirror, making sure that there were no traces of tear stains on her face, then laughing at the absurdity. She had dozens of scars on her face. Who cares about tear stains?

She walked over to the door, opening it enough to let Angela bounce inside, and closing it before Cam could even get one feather in the door.

"Hey!" Cam called out. Temperance ignored her and turned to her teapot friend.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

Angela beamed at her. "Ask nicely!" she said, grinning.

"I did." Temperance said, gruffly, becoming annoyed with her chipper friend.

Angela laughed. "No, Sweetie, not me. I mean ask _him_ nicely."

Temperance rolled her eyes. "_That's_ your great plan? Ask him nicely?" She scoffed.

Angela scowled. "Well, it's something you've never tried before, right? It might work if you just smile at him sweetly, with those beautiful blue eyes of yours sparkling, and add a little 'please' to your request. A guy would melt under those eyes, you know."

"That's physically impossible, Angela." Temperance pointed out. "And what's more, I don't smile."

She turned away from her friend and started fishing through her dresser for a pair of pajamas to wear to bed. At this point, even going out to the kitchen for food and eating by herself seemed useless. She'd rather die of starvation than live out the rest of her days horribly disfigured...and alone.

Angela hopped around her and jumped into her drawer, blocking her from taking out a cotton pajama shirt. "Oh, come on, Sweetie! It's worth a shot! What's the worse that could happen?"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know," she said, sarcastically, "He says, 'no', starves to death and then my last chance for ending this goddamned curse is lost." She closed the drawer with her friend still in it.

"Hey!" Angela exclaimed, the sound of her voice muffled.

Temperance just opened the above drawer and pulled out a pair of purple silk pajamas, then walked over to her bed to pull them on.

Meanwhile, Angela was shouting to be let out.

When Temperance was all dressed and had disposed of her shredded blue dress, the last piece of truly 'bright' clothing she owned, she walked over to the dresser and let out her small friend.

"I don't know how to be nice anymore." she said simply.

Angela smiled up at her. "It's easy, Sweetie! I'll show you how."

Temperance groaned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Angela beamed brighter and jumped to the floor. "Probably not." she said. "Now let's begin, shall we? Give me a smile."

Temperance grimaced. "A smile? Angela, I haven't smiled in nearly twenty years."

"Yeah, but one doesn't _forget_ to smile, right?" Angela rebutted. "Now let's see those pearly whites."

Temperance opened her mouth in what she thought was a happy smile, but she turned out looking like a severely depressed person getting their teeth looked at. It was enough to scare a small child.

"Okay, maybe tone it down a bit, Sweetie." Angela said, softly.

Temperance closed her mouth, but she still looked to be in a lot of pain with the way her cheeks went so high that it looked like her eyes were puffy and closing.

"A bit softer, maybe." Angela said. "Relax your muscles, Sweetie. You're trying too hard." Temperance took a deep breath and smiled softly at Angela, almost not a smile at all as her eyes still showed somebody that was exceptionally tortured.

"A _tiny_ bit bigger and you'll be there. Also, try to make it look genuine. Don't let your eyes give you away."

Temperance turned to the mirror and worked at fixing her face the way Angela instructed, becoming slightly pleased with the end result.

For a fleeting moment she saw something that she hadn't seen for nearly two decades; Beauty in her reflection. She smiled a bit more genuinely, but when she noticed the scar crossing the bridge of her nose and all her other scars and flaws running all over her features, she frowned, remembering where she was and why.

"I think that's enough, Angela." She said, turning back around, away from the mirror, but not quite meeting her friend's eyes. "Let's go." She toed on her slippers and made her way to the door.

"In that?" she asked.

"What's the difference." Temperance growled. "We're just going to have dinner in the kitchen. He's probably not looking his best, either."

And with that, she was opening the door and walking down the hall to her 'guest's' room.

()()()()()()()()()()()

When they arrived at the East Wing guest room where Mr. Booth was staying, Angela was still instructing her on how to smile and to stay polite when she asked him to join her for dinner.

"Don't get too upset and do that thing you do if he refuses." Angela said.

"What _thing_ do I do?" Temperance asked.

"You make threats and yell. Sometimes you hit the door." Cam supplied. Temperance glared at her. "Sorry, Mistress, but it's true."

Temperance shook her head and knocked. "Mr. Booth?" she called out, softly. "Are you awake?" No answer. She looked down at Angela, who motioned for her to go on since the lights were still on in the room.

"Well, if you _are_ still awake, I-I just want to say," she took a deep breath, looking down at Angela, who egged her on. "Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry, and that I hope you'll accept my apology and agree to come down to the kitchen and have something to eat. You must be _very_ hungry, a-and I- Hey! What's that?" She leaned down and picked up something out of the floor.

Cam eyed it. "It looks like a poker chip."

Temperance's eyes flashed as she thought back to her first meeting with Seeley Booth. After their initial conversation, she had retreated up the stairs. He had soon followed, being led by Cam to his room as Temperance watched. He was playing with something in his right hand as he walked; a small, red poker chip.

Temperance felt her heart rate speed up as she was filled with rage. He had been out of his room!

Without thinking, she reached out and grasped the doorknob, twisting it and pushing open the guest room door, coming face to face with...

_Nobody! _Not a single human being was in the room. Just her large dresser of a servant, Catherine, cowering in her corner.

"Where is he?" Temperance ground out.

Her anger turned to blind rage as she listened to the dresser's answer.

**Ten more reviews and you get your update! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update!**

Chapter Seventeen

"Are you sure this is alright?" Seeley asked Hodgins as they made their way down the last flight of stairs, straight toward the kitchen, which had a heavenly scent wafting from the entrance. Seeley felt his stomach rumble and nearly forgot the question almost as soon as it left his lips.

"It's _fine_!" Hodgins said, bouncing towards the kitchen's entrance, which had big swinging doors. He pushed them open and lead Seeley inside. "The Mistress is holed up in her room for the night. She'll have no idea you've even been out...as long as we get you back quickly, that is."

Seeley smiled as the rich scent of roast chicken entered his nostrils as he stepped through the kitchen door, and he looked over to the oven, which held a beautiful bird, tied at the legs and still steaming from having been in the oven for hours beforehand. The great oven, although, did not look too happy that his hard-worked meal was never appreciated. His eyes went wide almost as soon as he saw the young man and the troublesome candelabra.

"Why, Mr. Hodgins! How nice it is to see you! And who is this hungry looking young man?" the oven asked in a very thick British accent.

"Hey, Wyatt!" Hodgins greeted. "This is Seeley Booth, the Mistress's guest. He got kind of starved up in his room, so I thought I'd bring him down to taste some of that wonderful chicken you roasted up!"

Wyatt chuckled. "Aah, Mr. Hodgins, ever the charmer...What does Mistress have to say about this because from what I've heard she was pretty upset about Mr. Booth here refusing dinner."

"I didn't refuse _dinner_." Seeley cut in. "I refused to eat dinner with _her._ She's a monster!"

"Why do you say that?" Wyatt asked, motioning for one of the knives to cut a piece of chicken and have it wrapped.

"Well, I don't know," Booth said, sarcastically, "let's recap, shall we? She kidnapped my brother, then wrote me and tricked me into coming here only so I could trade places with him and become her prisoner, therefore being taken away from my daughter, my brother, and my grandfather! I mean, what else would you call a person who does that? Not a person at all! A _monster_ is what she is!"

"Well, actually, Mr. Booth, I would call somebody like that _lonely_."

"_LONELY? _She lives in a house full of talking objects that should be inanimate and you think she's _lonely_?"

"Well, yes, actually, I do. You see, Miss Bre-ahem, I mean, Miss _Hart_ has been living in exhile from the real world for a very long time, with little to no human contact whatsoever. Whatever guests, or if you prefer, _prisoners_, may come along are usually running straight for the hills the second they see her and those who are not are usually turned astray by her cold behavior towards them, but I think that all that is just an act."

"An act? You think she acts this way to get people to leave her alone, yet you think that because people leave her alone that she's like this?"

"Well, actually, I don't think she's aware of the way she behaves towards other human beings or living, otherwise inanimate, things, but it does seem like there is some reason that she would be turning others a way. Some reason that might go much further than just wanting to have certain control that she seems to be exerting over you at this very moment."

"Control? What kind of control does she have over me?"

"Well, think of it this way; you're sneaking around her large manor with one of her trouble making servants, looking for food which had previously been denied to you simply because you did not want to eat with her. And yet despite the fact that you say she is a monster and seem to not care about her in the least, you are still the least bit worried that she'll catch you out of your room at any moment. Am I right?"

"No way!" Seeley protested. "I don't care if she catches me out of my room! I mean, seriously, what's she gonna do? Yell me to death?"

"_Oh, trust me,_" A voice said from behind him, _"I can do _so_ much more than that!_"

**Admittedly, this is not my best or favorite chapter. It's more filler than anything and I would make it longer but my neck hurts and I'm so deliriously tired, I can't help but daydream about naked Booth arriving at my door. -Drool- So please just leave a REVIEW and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**P.S. Ironically, I just found out that my school is doing this play for the Spring Musical and I'M gonna be a part of it =D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Update!**

Chapter Eighteen

"_Oh, trust me,_" A voice said from behind him,_"I can do _so _much more than that!_"

Seeley's heart practically pumped out of his chest when he heard her voice. Slowly, he turned round and came face to face with one pissed, scar-faced woman, whose arms folding over her chest and who was also wearing...silk pajamas?

He wanted to retort with something clever, something that would scathe her from the inside out and make her take a few steps back and allow him to leave this godforsaken place once and for all, but the only thing that left his lips was something that made him question his own intelligence. "Why the hell are you wearing pajamas?" He face-palmed almost as soon as the words left this lips and wanted to shrivel up right there and die.

Especially when "Roxy"'s eyebrows went up in surprise and amusement at his question, a bit of the anger disappearing from her face. "What?" she asked, blankly, before shaking her head and narrowing her piercing blue eyes at him. "_What _kind of dumb ass question is that?" She hissed, her hands migrating from her chest to her hips. "I mean, _seriously_! It's about two in the morning, I'm in _my_ home, coming down to get something to eat in _my_ own kitchen, and you have the audacity, or perhaps the complete _idiocy_, to ask _me_ why _I'm_ wearing _pajamas?_ All why disregarding my rules? Why the hell are you _here_ anyway?" she demanded.

Seeley glared back at her, his back ramrod straight as all the embarrassment fled from his body. "I don't know." He said, darkly. "I've been asking myself the same exact question. _Why_ am I here? What the hell possessed me to come here alone? _Why_ didn't I listen to my daughter when she told me a monster lived here?" There was a sharp intake from Temperance and he fought a satisfied smile and a pang of guilt at the same time. "Yeah," he said, looking straight into her shocked and angry eyes, "That's _exactly _what you are. A _monster_."

"I'm not a-"

"A _what_? A monster? Oh, yes you are! You keep me here against my will, taking me away from my daughter, the only girl in the world that means _anything _to me, and you lock me in that room, refusing to feed me only because I refused to have _dinner_ with you! And I've been told you do this to _every single guest!_ But they're not really guests, are they? They're prisoners! Every single one of us is just a prisoner! You don't care about any of us! We're here for your own entertainment, because you're too ashamed of your freaking appearance to step outside these walls and go out into the real world. So instead you stay here with a bunch of talking _objects_ and live out your life in solitary, because you're too scared of what others think of you and you should be, because not only do you _look_ like a monster, you _act _like one, too!" Seeley took a deep breath and paused, glaring intensely at Temperance, waiting for her to say something.

As he went on his little tirade,Temperance began to feel smaller and smaller as she realized every single word he uttered was the truth. She was a monster. She kept him here against his will, keeping him from his family, from his little girl, and all for what? So she would have some hope of ending a curse that would never be broken because she was just too cruel, too freaking selfish to really care about the people she kept there, forcing them to love her. She felt that all-too familiar feeling of self-loathing begin to overtake her, a feeling that she'd tried to hide from all her servants and from Angela, especially, over the years. Finally, she spoke.

"You're right." It was barely a whisper and Seeley didn't seem to hear her by the look of his face. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "You're right." she said again, causing all her servants to gasp and for Seeley's eyebrows to raise way into his hairline. "I am cruel and manipulative and very uncaring when it comes to other human beings. I do look like a monster and I do believe I also act very maliciously. Though I am human by birth and nature, I do believe that I have become, metaphorically, a monster. So, because of that, I...I'm...I'm setting you free, Mr. Booth. You may leave whenever you wish."

And with that she turned and walked briskly out of her room, with Cam and Angela bouncing along behind her, shocked beyond belief at their Mistress's words and actions.

For a few moments, Seeley just stood there, looking at the spot by the door she'd just vacated, before looking down at Hodgins, who was just as flummoxed as he was. "Did-did she just say I could leave?" he asked.

Hodgins looked up, as if surprised that Seeley was still standing there. "Y-yeah, Man." He mumbled. "She did. She-she's never done that before."

"What, free somebody?" Seeley asked.

Hodgins shook his head. "No, man. She's done that plenty of times. It's sort of a habit to let them loose after about a month. Sometimes a week. But what she's never done, not once in all the time I've known her...she's never admitted to being wrong before. Or admitted that anybody else was right. Not about something like this, anyway."

Seeley's eyes widened and he looked back to the door, expecting her to still be there, even though she'd left long ago. "Seriously?" he asked.

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, man. I don't know what it is about you, but it's like you have magic powers or _something._" He took a deep breath. "Anyway, it was nice knowing you. Have a safe trip, alright?"

Seeley's eyes squinted in confusion before he remembered his newfound freedom. "What? Oh, right. Um, thanks. I'll um...well, I'll never see you again, will I? So, um, bye." He waved at the small candelabra, said bye to the oven, and hightailed it out of there, feeling a sort of tight pain in his chest that he wasn't able to shake, even as he made his way to his car, revved up the engine, and sped out of there.

**I really feel bad for Brennan here. I don't like writing so harshly about her =(. Oh well, it will get better. All you have to do is press that REVIEW button and leave me a little message. Next chapter, things will start to get better...but only if I get enough REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update!**

Chapter Nineteen

Temperance felt...strange.

Not angry or as hurt as she thought she would because truthfully, Seeley had been right. She _was_ a monster. She had been since before this curse was even placed upon her. That was the reason for this curse in the first place.

But that still give him the right to say everything he did. Because even though some of what he said was the God's honest truth, a lot of what he said was based solely on observations and not entirely factual.

Yes, she did often keep men and other guests here against their will, sometimes not caring properly for their needs, often putting her own first. And yes, she admitted, she was very lonely. Despite having Angela and Cam and Hodgins and all the other servants there, she didn't have anybody there that was just her friend, and not somebody there to serve her in some way. Though Angela really didn't do much for her but serve tea.

And Temperance was the only human being for miles (besides the one that just left after insulting her to no end). It would have been nice to have had _someone_, whether it be an old man, a small child, or even a complete lunatic...just another human being would have sufficed.

But perhaps this was part of the curse. She would spend eternity exiled from all of humanity (lest she be put away for life in prison), until she found somebody that could love her for her and not her looks which were gone now until she could find such a person.

But in this world there seemed to be no such person.

Every man she'd invited into her home (a total of 153 so far) had either been married, gay (or so they said), disgusted by her appearance, or completely frightened by her.

_None_ of them wanted to get to know the real her. _Not a single one_ asked her how she got that way or why she was there. They didn't even ask her name.

But that was all fine with her, because she never would have offered that information up anyway. For one thing, it was against the rules set forth by that blasted old woman who put the curse on her all those years ago. She was not to speak of the curse with anybody because that could affect anybody's feelings for her.

But that wasn't the point, not really. The point was nobody cared enough about her to even ask these questions.

Not even her name.

()()()()()()

Temperance sat in her room for what seemed like hours, but really turned out to be only twenty minutes, because when she looked up, she was shocked to see that it was still the middle of the night and Angela and Cam were still there, sitting on a chair across the room, talking in hushed whispers so as not to interrupt their mistress's thoughts.

"Where do you think he is?" The question was random, and abrupt, and caused Angela to fall off the chair, and roll a bit on the floor before righting herself.

"What did you say, Sweetie?" she asked.

Temperance walked over and picked her up off the floor, placing her back on the chair, before repeating her question. "Where do you think See-Mr. Booth is?"

Angela and Cam looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know, Sweetie. Probably halfway through the woods by now...why?"

Temperance shook her head. "I don"t know...I just have this feeling..." she paused. She hated talking about her feelings and the way that sentence just left her mouth left a bitter taste and an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. "I just want to know if he's okay. Many of our 'guests' don't make it out of the woods by themselves."

Angela nodded, remembering an incident where one of their guests was found mauled by a bear in the middle of the forest. Temperance had acted as if she couldn't care less at the time, but since then she'd always made sure they had a safe way to get out of the forest.

In this case, Mr. Booth had a car to get him through. But usually Temperance would order a carriage to carry them at least out to the main roads where their only worry would be cars and other pedestrians.

Even still, there was just something about this one particular guest that just irked her. Perhaps it was the way he spoke back to her and didn't treat her like a superior, but something about her made her actually...feel.

Temperance shook her head at the preposterous thought, but made her way over to her vanity mirror and picked up a small, silver hand mirror given to her by the old woman. It's purpose was to allow her to see anything in the world she wanted, but only if she asked it nicely. Temperance supposed that was one way to help her lift the curse and become more courteous to others, even though there were no other human beings living with her.

"Dearest Mirror," she began, feeling the all-too-familiar feeling of embarrassment for speaking to the only inanimate object that actually _stayed_ inanimate. "Please show me where Mr. Booth is so that I can see he's alright."

Immediately the reflection of her scarred and disfigured face disappeared in a haze on the mirror's surface and the image of Mr. Booth appeared. He was standing at the front of his car, the hood up, not even three miles from the house.

The engine seemed to have smoke billowing out and when he reached in his hand, he immediately winced and pulled his hand back, hissing in obvious pain and cradling his hand.

"Piece of shit." He grumbled and lowered the hood, leaning against the car and trying to get a signal on his cell phone. From the way his face looked, Temperance imagined he wasn't having much luck.

"It seems he's having car troubles." She announced to Angela and Cam, glancing over at them.

"That sucks!" Angela said.

"Perhaps we should go out and help him." Cam suggested.

Temperance was about to agree when something in the mirror's image caught her eye. Temperance's eyes widened in shock at what she saw and she immediately turned on her heel and ran out her bedroom door.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**More than ten reviews last chapter, guys! Thank you so much for these wonderful reviews and as a treat, despite my horrible headache (caused by the horribly FREEZING weather up in New York) I am posting a new chapter today instead of the planned update time (tomorrow). So, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

"Goddamn, useless piece of shit!" Seeley growled as he cradled his burnt hand and held his cell phone above his head, trying to find a signal. "Come on!" He grumbled, but got nowhere, giving in and shoving the phone deep into his pocket.

His headlights shined from beneath were he sat on the hood, and he was about to get up to spend the night in his car when he heard a crunch from behind him.

Seeley turned and surveyed was he could see of the forest path in front of him, but saw nothing. But as he turned back around facing the car, he heard a low unmistakeable growl.

Seeley turned back around just in time to see the large grey wolf lunge at him. He ducked off to the side, causing the animal to let out a howl as it hit the car face-first and felt to the ground in a heap.

Seeley was trying to catch his breathe as the second wolf attacked, baring its pointy teeth as it jumped on him. Seeley raised his arms above his head and pushed the wolf off, scrambling to his feet as the animal regained its footing. By the time he was back on his feet, the first wolf had regained consciousness and took place next to its companion.

Seeley tried to stand as tall as he could to intimidate the animals, but they seemed to laugh at him as they stepped closer, glaring at him with their piercing gray eyes.

"Get away!" He barked at them. "Leave!" He tried to intimidate them with his loud voice but still they stepped closer. Then one of the wolves got into pouncing position and was getting ready to jump when something, a rock or perhaps a twig, hit the animal and sent it stumbling to the side.

Both Seeley and the other wolf looked to where the rock had come from and Seeley's eyes widened at the woman stepping out of the shadows.

'Roxanne Hart' (really Temperance Brennan) stood there, a handful of stones in her hands and a determined expression of her face.

"What the-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as one of the wolves had lunged and attached its jaw to his leg. Seeley called out in pain and got to work getting the damned animal off of him, while Temperance continued to pelt the other with stones, but that didn't stop the wolf from coming closer, seeming more determined than Temperance herself, and the second she ran out of rocks to throw the wolf lunged at her, knocking her to the ground with ease.

Temperance called out in intense pain as the wolf attacked her arms and midsection with its sharp teeth, instantly drawing blood. Luckily she was able to knock the wolf off of her before it did too much damage and got to her feet, coming face to face with Seeley who was trying to ward off his own enemy wolf with a large tree branch, swinging it at the wolf, but missing every time as the pain in his leg kept distracting him. He looked down once at his bleeding leg and when his eyes went back to the wolf, it was lunging at him, now attaching its jaw to his arm and pulling him down.

Meanwhile, Temperance was fighting a losing battle with the other wolf and was also knocked to the ground, trying to push the wolf's face away from her neck was becoming increasingly difficult especially since she was becoming dizzy with the blood loss from her midsection.

Seeley finally managed to pull the wolf away from him long enough to grab the tree branch and get in a good swing to the side of its head, causing it to whimper and back away. Seeley then turned and swumg at the other wolf on top of Temperance, again he hit the wolf straight on and caused the animal to whimper and retreat to its companion. Seeley walked towards them with the tree branch raised above his head, and the wolves, fearing another painful blow, fled to the darkness of the forest.

Seeley watched for a few moments, making sure that they would come back before he dropped to the ground, throwing the branch off to the side and looking over at where Temperance lay, holding her side.

Without speaking, Seeley reached over and removed her hands, his eyes widening as he saw the nasty gash bleeding through the silk of her pajama shirt. His eyes flew to Temperance's heavy lidded ones. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm not a monster." Temperance mumbled before her eyes closed and she drifted out of consciousness.

()()()()()()()()()

"I can't believe she just ran out like that!" Angela said, pacing in the front hall, her small son bouncing along beside her as if it were part of some fun game they were playing.

"Where do you think she went?" Hodgins asked, standing off to the side with Cam, Zack, and Sweets.

"I have no idea! But when she gets back, I'm gonna-"

She couldn't even finsih her thought as the front door burst open and Seeley Booth burst into the room, carrying their unconscious and bloodied mistress in his arms. "We...need...help!" He gasped out.

Immediately, all the servants ran out, helping to lift the unconscious woman and tending to the wounded man. Seeley ignored their efforts as he followed Temperance's body upstairs to her room, where they lay her on the bed and began nursing her.

Cam, who'd been trained by Temperance specifically for times like this, immediately began to stitch her up and wrap her in bandages, gasping when she lifted Temperance's shirt and saw the makeshift bandages that he'd made out of his shirt, which Cam realized was completely ripped.

She also realized that his left leg and arms were bleeding and would probably scar. His leg was most likely broken and he'd irritated the break horribly by bringing her boss to safety. Yet, he sat there, watching to make sure that she was well taken care of.

She'd never seen anything quite like it before.

**Aww! We all know that Booth's a big softy! And we all DEFINITELY know that he'll be wrapped around Baby Girl Booth's little finger. Am I right? Anyways, please more REVIEWS like last time! I'd greatly appreciate! And those reading this after the great episode tonight, please leave your thoughts on THAT! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-One

When Temperance awoke, she was surprised to find herself in her own bedroom, dressed in her blue cotton pajamas and feeling as if she'd been run down by a large truck. She moaned as she attempted to sit up and a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen forced her to stay where she was.

She carefully lifted the covers and winced when she saw the bandages peeking out from her top, which had ridden up in the time she'd been out.

_How_ long had she been out? Temperance turned her head to get a better view of the clock next to her bed, but her eyes widened as she noticed the slumped figure sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

Seeley Booth lay in the chair, one of his legs resting on Ripley, who was snoozing away as well. The shirt he wore was not his own, and there was a spot of blood staining his jeans.

Temperance was about to reach over and wake him to ask him why he was there, when suddenly she was assaulted with a memory of snow and wolves and the world going black. Seeley must have carried her back to her home...but why?

She had been so horrible to him. Why would he do something like that...for _her_? And on an obviously injured leg.

She was about to reach out once again when a voice from the doorway stopped her.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Angela asked, quite loudly.

Temperance's head whipped around and Seeley's eyes opened immediately as he regained consciousness. "What? Huh?" he exclaimed as he sat up straight.

Temperance ignored him for the time being. "I'm quite fine, Angela." she responded to her friend's question. "Just a slight pain in my lower abdomen. I should be fine with a few simple painkillers."

"That's great news, Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, happily. "I sure am glad _Mr. Booth_ brought you back to us or you may never have recovered." She said this pointedly, looking from temperance to Seeley. Temperance shook her head, not quite understanding her friend's strange looks. Angela groaned. "_Say THANK YOU!" _She said between gritted teeth.

Temperance flushed, feeling very stupid, before she turned to look at Seeley, her throat catching in her voice as she noticed the bloody outline of a scratch under the bandages on his arm. "What happened to your arm?" She asked, feeling even stupider as the words left her lips. Of course she knew what happened. Those damn wolves happened. So why did she feel the need to ask?

Seeley looked down at his arm. "Oh, this? Shark bite." He gave her an easy smile, which she returned with an indignant look.

"No, it wasn't. It's a wolf scratch. I saw you receive it myself."

Seeley chuckled. "I know. It was just a joke." He explained.

Temperance frowned. "I don't get it."

Angela groaned and Temperance turned towards her, catching her eye as she motioned for her to get on with the thank you.

Temperance nodded and took a deep breath, before turning back to Seeley, who had rolled his pant leg up to reveal a plaster cast, which he'd stuck a pen down to scratch an itch.

"You shouldn't do that." Temperance warned. "You may irritate the skin and make it more uncomfortable to wear while it heals."

Seeley sighed as he seemed to reach the spot. "Yeah, well, this itches like hell. It'll drive me insane if I don't fix it right away."

"That's impossible. You're mental state can not be affected by whether or nor you get an itch scratched."

"I beg to differ." Seeley retorted as he removed the pen from his cast and threw it towards Temperance's bedside table.

Temperance rolled her eyes and turned to look at Angela, who was glaring at her. Temperance rolled her eyes once more and turned back to Seeley. "Um, thank you." she said, softly.

Seeley's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

Temperance cleared her throat. "I-I said, thank you. For bringing me back to the mansion when I was...inanimate."

"In-what? Oh, you mean passed out? No problem, Roxie." He blushed. "Thanks for helping me with the wolves. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there. I could've died."

"As could I." Temperance pointed out. "Though I have more experience fighting them off. I'm very skilled in multiple forms of martial arts, including Tae Kwon Do, and Karate, as well as-"

Angela's coughs interrupted her. Temperance turned to her friend with a quizzical look. Angela lifted her eyebrows, trying to send a subtle message to her friend. Temperance got it and with a blush turned back to Seeley. "I've just had to deal with them a lot. So...how long did Cam say you were going to be on crutches?"

"Who said I needed crutches?" Seeley asked.

"Well, by the looks of that break and the fact that your and my added weight may have caused a lot more pressure on it, I assume that you may be on crutches for at least the next four to six weeks, so as not to put too much more pressure on the break."

Seeley's eyes widened at her explanation. "Uh...yeah, actually. That sounds about right. How do you know that much stuff about bones, anyway?"

"I was an osteologist." Temperance offered without thinking. Then quickly, she added. "Not a particularly good one but I knew the difference between a break and a fracture and I can name all the bones. I didn't get too far in med school before...you know."

Seeley nodded. "Yeah. But, still, you know a lot more than me. All I know is the funny bone."

"That's not the actual name of a bone." Temperance responded blankly.

"Well, obviously, you don't have one." Seeley responded, grinning. Temperance gave him a blank look. "Never mind. I should get going. I gotta long walk ahead of me."

Temperance's eyes widened. "Wait!" She exclaimed, before he could so much as get his crutches out from behind his chair. She blushed at the shocked look he gave her. "You...you shouldn't be walking long distances with a break like that and my carriage will not be able to take you all the way to your home. Please, for your own comfort and well-being, stay. You will have your own room here and you will be allowed to leave as soon as your leg is healed."

Seeley was silent for a moment, partly due to shock at her sudden change of attitude. Wasn't it just yesterday that she was telling him to leave. Now she wanted him to stay? "Why do you want me to stay so bad?" he asked, suddenly, acting on this thought.

"Be-because, I-I was a med student, which means entering school was like taking an oath. I will not let any patient go and risk them further injuring themselves until they are completely healed." She had determination in her eyes, so Seeley didn't bother arguing why he should leave right then.

"Fine. As long as you promise to treat me like a human being. Not a prisoner. Meaning no more demands or yelling or keeping me locked up in my room, and when it's time for me to leave-"

"I will let you go. No questions asked. But only as long as I see that you are fit for travel. Deal?"

Seeley smirked. "Deal."

Temperance couldn't resist the small smile that appeared on her own features, as a new, unfamiliar, yet pleasing warmth spread over her.

"Nice doing business with you, Bones." Seeley mumbled as he drifted back into sleep.

And, with that, the smile was gone from her lips. "Don't call me Bones."

**REVIEWS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Meanwhile, at Hank Booth's residence...

Parker woke up to light streaming through the living room window and a loud, incessant, pounding at the door. She heard her great-grandfather moving about in his room, before he appeared in the hallway, clearly annoyed at having his rest disrupted at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"Who in the hell could that be?" He grumbled as he made his way to the door.

"Maybe it's Daddy with Uncle Jared!" Parker exclaimed, scrambling off the couch to follow her great-grandfather.

Hank grumbled again. "Well, they shoulda been here hours ago. They can't just come here at 7 in the morning, expecting-" he went quiet as he looked through the peephole. Then, without warning, he unlocked the door and threw it open, revealing a very dirty Jared being supported by two cops.

"Pops?" Jared asked, as if he didn't recognize the man staning in front of him. "Is that you?"

The female cop on his left gave Hank a sympathetic look. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but does this young man belong to you? We found him sleeping on a bench in the park, using a newspaper as a blanket. He seemed to have been having some dream involving a monster and his brother, who we failed to find. He gave us this address."

Hank sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's mine." The two cops nodded and lead Jared in to lie on the couch, on top of Parker's makeshift bed.

"Some sources who walked by him last night tell us that he'd been trying to convince them that his brother had been taken by some horrible, disfigured, woman in the forest and that she was going to kill him if they didn't help him defeat her. They say that he reeked of alcohol, though, and shook it off as the mutterings of a drunk. Does Mister..."

Hank groaned. "Booth. Jared Booth." he supplied.

"Does your son drink very often?" the male officer finished.

"Grandson, actually, and yes, he tends to go a bit overboard with the drinking sometimes, but he's a good boy...most of the time." He shot a weary glance as Jared, who was being questioned and attended to by Parker. "You say you found him _alone_ in the park? There was no one with him?"

The female officer nodded. "Nobody. Should there have been?"

Hank nodded. "My other grandson, his brother? He was traveling somewhere where Jared was injured and had to be picked up. At least they said he was injured, but he looks in perfect health now." Hank thought about how strange that was. "Anyway, you sure nobody saw him?"

The officers both nodded. "Absolutely sure. Mr. Booth was all alone. Nobody was with him."

"Oh, well, then...that's very odd." He turned around and asked Jared, "Where's Seeley?"

"She took him! That monstrous woman! She has scars all over her face, Pops! And she made him trade his freedom for mine! She took him, Pops! And she's going to kill him!"

Parker's eyes widened. "See! I told you there was a monster, Pops!"

Hank just rolled his eyes and groaned. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon." He said to the cops.

"Alright then. If he's not back in 72 hours you can file a Missing Persons Report, but I hope you don't have to resort to that."

"Me neither. Take care, officers."

"Good day, sir." the officers tipped their hats and were off. Hank shut the door and locked it again, making his way over to his hungover grandson on the couch.

"Okay now, Jared," he said in a stern voice. "Where is your brother?"

Brennan's Mansion

Seeley was confused by the position he woke up in. His leg felt as if it were being held above him and he felt like he was sinking, which made his back twinge slightly in pain. "Gaah!" he cried out as he attempted to move his injured leg. "What the hell?"

Suddenly the otherwise dark room was flooded with light as a door opened on the far side of the room and a small tea pot on a cart entered, with a duster on her heels.

"Good morning!" the two chorused as they pranced about the room. Angela went straight to Seeley's bedside and uncovered his breakfast while Cam ordered the curtains to open, causing even more sunlight to seep in.

"Would you like some coffee, Sweetie?" Angela asked, knowing that such a tough-looking man would probably appreciate coffee more than her Mistress's preference of Green Tea in the morning.

Seeley had placed a large, fluffy pillow over his eyes to keep out the light. "Yes, please." He groaned.

Angela chuckled and poured him some coffee in a large mug, which he took gratefully and kept his eyes squeezed tight as he drank.

Slowly, his eyes began to open at the rich taste of the beverage. "Wow." He murmured. "This is some pretty good stuff." He took another long sip.

Angela blushed. "Why, thank you! It's been a while since I made coffee, since Bren likes tea a lot more, but I'm glad that I've still got it."

"Oh, you definitely do." He was about to take another stop, when his eyes widened and he looked at her. "Bren?"

Angela's eyes widened. "Oh, did I say Bren? Well, you see...um, that's just a nickname. It's an inside joke...you wouldn't get it." She paused. "Would you like something to eat?" She motioned towards the plate, which immediately lifted in the air and settled itself hovering over Seeley's waist.

"Mm, bacon and eggs. My favorite." He gave her a charming grin as he dug in. "So," he said, "where is 'Bren' this morning?"

"She's done with breakfast already, so she thought she'd spend some time in the library. You're welcome to join her, if you want." Cam said, grinning.

Seeley thought about it. Though Temperance had been horrible to him when he first arrived, she'd been downright _sweet_ with him the last few days. She had massaged his leg for him while he told her about Parker and Pops, and had eaten dinner with him the last two nights (the first being more like a feast since neither of them had had very much to eat since before the run-in with the wolves). She'd come into his room with food and they'd eaten in companionable silence. He'd rarely seen the vicious side of her that he'd expected to see. She only seemed to act that way to her servants, except Cam and Angela.

Perhaps spending some time in the library would be a good way to let him get to know her better. After all, there had to be _some _kind of story about why she was living in a mansion, the only human among dozens of walking and talking objects that should otherwise be inanimate.

"Yeah, I think I will." Seeley said, finally. "As long as you're sure she wouldn't mind."

"We're positive!" The women chorused, smiling brightly.

()()()()()()()()()

Temperance ran her fingers over the binds of the books in her favorite section of the library. She spent almost all of her time here, absorbing whatever information she could from these books, memorizing her favorite lines and quotes and plots so that she could tell herself the story when she went to bed.

She would fall asleep with the words of some of the best writers echoing in her ears, and wake up to their thoughts and words in her mind. Then she would come back and read a new book, the new words running through her mind as she read.

But now, now there were no new books. She'd read them all.

Every. Single. One.

Seventeen years was a long time to spend alone and when she wasn't watching her skeleton slowly disappear or entertaining new 'guests', she was reading.

Temperance read books of all genres; Mystery, Science, Adventure, Fiction, Nonfiction, Horror, and Romance. Especially romance.

She would go through her Romance section at least once a week and pick a book at random to read. It didn't matter how often she read that particular novel or how worn it had become, because the ending always surprised her. In the end, the two romantic protagonists were together in the end and lived happily ever after.

Now, the scientist in Temperance knew that nothing could possibly last forever, but the romantic she'd become since running off to live in exile wanted to believe that happiness and love truly could last an eternity, even with somebody so horribly disfigured.

She loved romance and science and just plain reading so much that she began her own books. Not to sell or try to make money off of, but as a way to keep reading and unleash her built up creativity and knowledge that she'd kept in for son long.

The books were about a Forensic Anthropologist who solved crimes using Bones and with the help of an FBI Agent. Their names were Kathy and Andy and they got together in every single book she wrote. She would imagine, sometimes, that she was Kathy and that Andy would be coming for her soon, to end this curse and take her away from there.

But she knew that that was very unlikely, impossible even, but still, a girl could dream...

Temperance was startled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, then the door opening and Seeley sticking his head in. "Hello? Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones. What are you doing out of bed?"

Seeley grinned sheepishly. "I was bored. Thought I'd see what you were up to. The duster, Cam, told me that you were in here, so I thought I'd come check it out. This place is huge, Bones."

"Would you stop calling me that? And you really shouldn't be out of bed. Your leg needs to be elevated in order for it to heal properly and quickly."

"Yeah? Well, it healed for at least ten hours so far, so I think I'm good standing for a couple hours to even it out." He made his way to the aisle she was standing in and caught sight of the books she was looking at. "Forensic Anthropology. What's that?" He asked.

"It's where a scientist uses the bones of a murder victim to see how they were killed and by who, and who they are. It's really very interesting. In fact, I believe that if I'd not become an Osteologist then I would most likely have gone to school for this."

Seeley nodded. "Sounds interesting. Oh! Hey, what's this?" He took a book off of the shelf, grinning at the picture on the cover. "This looks interesting. _The Bred in the Bone_ by Temperance Brennan. Who's Temperance Brennan?"

"You don't know who she is?" Seeley shook his head and Temperance felt her heart lift slightly.

"Oh wait, isn't she that woman that ran from manslaughter charges? Yeah, I know her."

Temperance's heart fell. "Yes, that's her. She was a good friend of mine. She sends me her personal novels to look over every so often. No return address though, so I can't possibly return any notes on them." She lied easily as she skimmed through a book on de-fleshing techniques.

"Well, that's nice of her, I guess. Can I borrow this so I have something to read when I'm stuck on bed rest?"

Temperance's mouth quirked in a small smile, that quickly vanished when she turned to look at Seeley. "Of course. Just bring it back when you're done."

"Sure." Seeley said, smiling as he tucked the small paperback in his pocket, and turned to look at all the books as he let out a low whistle. "Wow. You sure have a lot of books in here. Which one is your favorite?"

Temperance was taken aback. Nobody had ever asked her that. Most of her servants were too intimidated to ask her such questions, Angela rarely took more than two steps into the room, and none of her guests had ever visited this part of the house before. She smiled as she reached for a book at eye level. "This one." she said, handing the book to Seeley.

Seeley's eyes widened at her choice. "_The Cider House Rules._ Interesting choice. Why is it your favorite?"

Temperance paused at his question. She wanted to tell him the real reason. That she liked this book because Homer Wells reminded her very much of herself. A young orphan, wanted by nobody, and with an absurd obsession with medicine, even at such a young age. But telling him all that would require her to explain herself, and she really couldn't bear to do that now. Perhaps later, but for now... "It's very well written and interesting. John Steinbeck is a very good writer. Have you read it?"

Seeley shook his head. "No, but I'd like to, if I could borrow this one as well."

Temperance nodded. "You are allowed to borrow any book you please as long as you bring them back and don't leave them strewn among the house."

Seeley grinned. "Deal. So, what are some of the other books you like, Bones?"

Ignoring his insistence to use the nickname she so despised, she turned and began walking towards the steps, leading up to a different section of the library. "In order to find that out, Mr. Booth, you'll just have to follow me."

Seeley got as far as the bottom stair before he realized that he wouldn't be able to climb the stairs on crutches and a book in hand.

"Oh, that's cruel." he said, with a pout.

Temperance chuckled and disappeared into one of the aisles, reveling in the fact that this was the first time she'd laughed in nearly twenty years.

**REVIEWS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

3 weeks later...

Hodgins was hopping down the hall, bored with nothing to do at all, looking for a little entertainment, when he spotted his wife, son, and two good friends, Zack and Cam, standing by a crack in the library door, all four heads leaned in, as if to listen.

Wondering what they were listening to, Hodgins came closer and heard the extremely rare, but familiar sounds of his Mistress's laughter. Stepping a little closer so that he was hovering just over Angela, he asked, "Hey. What's everybody looking at?"

Angela jumped about a foot in the air while Zack and Cam just shushed him and Michael giggled.

When Angela turned and saw who had startled her so, she glared at hit him with her spout. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She whispered, furiously.

Zack and Cam shushed her and she sent one last glare at her husband before turning back to watch her Mistress and best friend, and their guest snuggle up together in front of a roaring fire, on one of the large easy chairs.

Temperance was practically settled in his lap, but Seeley didn't seem to mind as his leg was up in a comfortable position on Ripley (the footrest/puppy). There was a large, comfortable blanket wrapped around them and they were both leaning over a book, from which Brennan read aloud, though it didn't look as though Seeley was even listening as intently as he appeared.

He shot glances at her every few moments and turned away when Temperance turned to look at him and gauge his reaction at certain parts of the story.

She blushed every time, but said nothing as she continued to read.

Meanwhile, her servants outside the door were celebrating.

"I can't believe it!"

"It's working!"

"I have to plan a wedding!

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon for marriage?"

"Shut up, Zack!"

"But it's true! He hasn't even said the magic words yet."

"Please and thank you?" Hodgins cracked. Angela knocked him over with a swift hit.

"He _means_ the other magic word. I love you."

"Sorry, Cam. I just like you as a friend." Hodgins cracked again as he stood up, just to be knocked over by Angela again.

"You never learn, do you?" Cam chuckled.

"No, he really doesn't." Angela said with a sly smile as she turned back to watch the budding romance of the couple in front of the fireplace.

()()()()()()

Parker sat by the window, looking down at the street, where people walked, going on with their normal lives, going to work, school, the market, and just plain going on, as if nothing were wrong.

Meanwhile, her father, who'd been captured by a horrible beast in the woods just a few miles away, and who'd been gone for _three whole weeks_, and yet the police didn't believe either Parker nor Jared when they told them that Seeley was captured by a monster.

Because she was a child and he was a crazy drunk who needed help.

Parker was actually terrified to hear Pops talking about sending Jared to an asylum, no doubt a suggestion from Hannah Burley, who'd been around constantly since Seeley disappeared.

If Parker didn't know any better, she'd think that Hannah had something to do with his disappearance.

But, of course, that was impossible. Jared had not mentioned Hannah at all, but he'd been able to perfectly describe the monster that Parker saw take him and who now had her father.

Parker just hoped that somebody would listen to them soon, before it was too late.

**TEN reviews or no new chapter for a week! I'm serious, people! I want to see my email fill up by morning. As soon as I get ten reviews I will update, but not a second before! Muahahahahahahaha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! So, I actually got my ten reviews almost two hours after I posted the chapter, BUT I wasn't able to get to a computer until just now and I'm in a rush even now so it will be short. But I hope this bit of fluff helps you all to forgive me! ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Come on, Seeley!" Temperance encouraged as Seeley attempted to take his first steps off crutches and out of a cast in weeks. He'd surprisingly healed very fast. Much faster than she thought he would, and definitely faster than she would have liked, for now she only had two more weeks to make him fall in love with her, and if he could walk...

Temperance didn't even want to think about that. All she knew was that in the last three weeks since he's been here, she'd been smiling a lot more than she had in twenty years and _laughing_ too! She couldn't remember when she ever laughed before him.

Temperance knew that she was falling in love with him, and she hoped he felt the same and would voice his feelings for her before their time was up.

"I can't move." Seeley said, standing only a few feet from her on the front lawn. "It hurts too much." He gave her a wince as he attempted to move his feet.

Temperance gave him a sympathetic look and walked towards him, taking his hands. "Yes, you can." she said, pulling on his hands. "Just follow me." She took a step back, but Seeley stayed where he was and refused to move.

"Seeley," she said, warningly. "Come on. I know you can do this. Look at me." Their eyes connected and Seeley had to suppress a gasp at the intensity her piercing blue-eyed gaze was penetrating him. There was something about the look she gave him that seemed almost _soft._ But, if there was one thing Seeley had learned about Roxy Hart (This is the name he knows her by) it was that she wasn't a very soft person.

Not on purpose, anyway.

"Come on." Temperance coaxed him, taking him from his thoughts. "You can do this. Just one step. _Please_." She gave him an actual, honest-to-God, pleading look and all Seeley could do in response was nod. She smiled in triumph and pulled on his hands.

Cautiously, Seeley took a step with his injured leg as Temperance took a step back, smiling as she pulled him along and he took one step after another, sweating slightly at the sharp pains and breathing heavily. Temperance squeezed his hands in encouragement and he sped up slightly, looking on at her eyes as he moved forward, not noticing until it was too late that he'd backed her into a tree.

Temperance and Seeley both let out matching grunts as her back hit the tree and his chest hit hers. Both pairs of eyes closed as they hit the tree.

When Temperance's opened first, she felt as if all the air had been taken from her lungs. Seeley's eyes were closed tightly for a moment and for that moment Temperance was able to memorize all his gorgeous features and lock them away forever in her mind.

Then his eyes opened and her mind went blank.

**Hehehe! Cliffhanger! I think I'll try to get _TWENTY_ reviews this chapter. No Reviews, no continuation. So please, for your sanity and MINE, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Just got my twentieth review! So happy that you guys liked the last chapter! Now, here's that update I promised you!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

_When Temperance's opened first, she felt as if all the air had been taken from her lungs. Seeley's eyes were closed tightly for a moment and for that moment Temperance was able to memorize all his gorgeous features and lock them away forever in her mind._

_Then his eyes opened and her mind went blank._

Their eyes locked instantly and it felt like all the air had been taken away from both of them as they stared deeply into one another's souls. All surroundings disappeared around them, all sounds evaporated, and it was just him and her, staring deeply into each other's eyes, neither at all willing to be the first one to break eye contact.

Temperance's eyes, though, grew wider as she noticed Seeley's face growing nearer and nearer to hers, almost as if by a magnet. It started off slowly at first, too slow for her to notice, but then the tip of his nose brushed hers and she inhaled sharply and her eyelids fluttered slightly but she refused to shut her eyes, as if doing so would break the spell...

Then Seeley's eyes glanced quickly down at her lips and back up to her eyes, and Temperance could swear that her heart stopped for just that instant, and she felt herself unconsciously lick her lips and lean in slightly so that their noses now brushed side to side and their lips were only a breath apart.

"Sweetie, everything's set for-" Angela stopped short, only a few feet from where her best friend and her guest had just sprung apart, knocking Seeley to the ground on his back and Temperance sliding halfway down a tree. Her eyes widened and she had to suppress a happy smile as she noticed the blushes spreading across both pairs of cheeks and the way both sets of eyes immediately averted hers and each other's, Seeley looking up at the sky, and Temperance looking down at the grass.

Angela also wanted to kick herself for interrupting the could-be moment that would have set them all free. Sadly, though, she had no legs.

"What were you saying, Angela?" Temperance asked, looking towards her friend, but not directly in her eyes as a furious blush still spread over her cheeks.

"What? Oh, oh yeah! Um, well, everything is set for tonight. Cam sent me out here to tell you and, well, she wants to know if you'd be willing to come up and start getting ready." That's right, Angela thought, I'll blame this little interruption on Cam.

"Oh, well, that's good, then." Temperance said, standing up straight and moving to help Seeley gently off the ground, being wary of his injured leg. "Are you okay?" she asked, quietly, making brief eye contact with him before looking away again.

Seeley nodded, trying to ignore the tingling in his hands as they held hers, and stood, limping a bit as she helped him take a few steps. "I'm good." he said, with a smile. "My other leg's a little bruised but I'll live. Uh, what's tonight?"

Temperance smiled slightly, glad that he was alright. "We're having a small celebratory dinner, now that you can walk again. It'll be in the Ballroom tonight at six sharp, so don't be late. I've arranged for you to have a suit fitted. You should actually get up to your room now so that it'll be done on time."

Seeley nodded. "Wow, you really planned this all out, didn't you, Bones?" He chuckled when she shot him a playful glare.

"Well, I was quite positive you could do it, despite the many, many times you insisted that you couldn't. You really are an infant, you know that?"

Seeley laughed. "I think you mean, baby, Bones."

"So you admit it!" Temperance teased, chuckling.

Seeley rolled his eyes, but gave her an easy smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a baby, ha ha ha. So where's this thing happening, again?"

"The Ballroom. I told you that already." Temperance said, trying to sound annoyed, but her smile gave her away.

"Okay, but just _when _is it again. I don't think you told me that yet, did you?" She glared at him and he feigned a look of surprise. "You did? Oh, wow, I think that fall must have messed with my brain, huh Bones?"

"That's impossible. You didn't fall on your head, so it couldn't have-" She registered his amused look and blushed. "Oh, that was a joke?" He nodded. "Very funny."

Seeley chuckled. "You're getting better." He said. "In no time, you'll be making jokes yourself." Temperance smiled at that and they locked eyes once more.

But unlike last time, Seeley broke eye contact when he spoke. "So, I'll see you at six, then?"

Temperance nodded. "You remembered."

Seeley shrugged. "I guess I'm a fast healer. Now, hopefully I'll be able to remember your name. It's Joy. Right?"

Temperance gave him a look. "I'll see you tonight, Seeley."

Seeley smiled. "You sorta have to let go of my hands first, Bones." He said, shaking their hands a bit but not letting go.

Temperance blushed as she realized that their fingers had somehow interlocked and his thumb was rubbing hers. She quickly pulled her hands away, instantly regretting it as the cool air rushed around her fingers and caused a shiver to run down her spine.

She tried to hide it though as she rubbed her arms, as if feeling cold, and stepped away. "I'll see you later." She said again, before turning and following her friend up the back steps to the house.

Seeley watched her go, feeling a lightness in his chest that he hadn't felt in the longest time.

A feeling he hoped would never go away.

**Fifteen reviews this chapter and then the next update will come as quick as lightning ( very slow, tortoise-like lightning, mind you) Promise!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Update as promised! Thank God my mom is letting me use her computer for once! I promise that soon I will have my own computer once more and I will write as often as I can. You guys won't even be able to catch up! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Temperance stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection with wide eyes.

She looked beautiful.

Her hair was pinned up to look almost normal, and she was wearing a beautiful gown the color of sapphires. The top of the dress was a halter that tied beautifully around her neck and came down into a modest v-neck, that still was able to show some of her _assets_. And the skirt of her dress flowed silkily around her legs and floated up slightly when she turned. And when she turned, she could see in the mirror that her entire, scarred back was bared, but the fact that it was covered in scars didn't upset her as much as it usually did. After all, Seeley had already seen most of her scars. And he knew that there were more.

Temperance still remembered when she told him about the car accident over dinner one night, giving him as little detail as possible, but telling him that the pain was immeasurable and that she was so traumatized she'd taken all her savings and gone into hiding. Seeley had simply listened as she spoke, asking no questions and accepting when she'd suddenly stopped and changed the subject.

Anybody else would have asked, but he didn't. To Temperance, that was enough reason to be as in love with him as she was.

She hoped to god that he felt the same.

"You look _gorgeous_, Sweetie!" Angela's voice broke into her thoughts as she hopped into the room, a small cart racing after her with a few jewellery boxes on it.

Temperance blushed and looked at herself once more. She really did look beautiful. Way more than a few weeks ago when she dressed up the first time, thinking that they were to have dinner.

She smiled at herself and turned to her friend, who smiled back. "Do you know that that's the first time I've seen you smile when you weren't in his presence?"

Temperance blushed. "Really?" she asked. She hadn't even noticed that she only smiled when Seeley was around. She thought she must've when she was at least spending time with one of her dearest friends. "Are you sure?" she asked Angela.

Angela nodded. "Certainly! You look magnificent. Better than I've seen you in years! Err, not to say that you don't always look great, I mean! You look great all the time, and, um-"

Temperance chuckled. "I understand, Angela. Thank you for the compliment."

"Anytime, Sweetie. Now! I have a few things here that I think you're going to like. First off," She disappeared under a sheet on the cart and reappeared a few moments later pushing a shoe box twice her size off the cart. "Try _these _on for size!"

Temperance smiled and leaned down to take the box, lifting the lid to find a gorgeous pair of bright blue open-toed heels. They must have been _at least _three inches high. "Angela, these are beautiful! Where did you get them?"

Angela grinned. "Online shopping is _revolutionary, _Sweetie! You can find anything online!"

Temperance smiled and sat down on her bed as she slipped the shoes on and stood up, admiring herself in the mirror as she turned. "How do they look?" she asked Angela.

"Gorgeous, Sweetie! You look like Marilyn in blue!"

"I don't know what that means." Temperance replied.

Angela chuckled and reached for one of the boxes on the top of the cart, opening a particularly long one to reveal a medium-length, delicate silver chain on which rested a small silver heart. On closer inspection, Temperance saw that the heart was made with two small, twisted bones that she identified as tibias.

Temperance smiled. "Whe-where did you find that?" she asked, fingering the delicate chain.

Angela's grin widened. "Seeley helped me pick it out. It's cute, right? He had it made especially for you."

"But, something like this...It would have taken weeks and he-he didn't even know...Why would he do something like this?"  
>Angela shrugged. "I have no idea, Sweetie, unless..."<p>

"Unless what, Angela?"

"Well, you know, it may sound crazy, but just maybe...he's in love with you..."

Temperance scoffed, and felt a blush rise up on her cheeks simultaneously. "That's absurd, Angela! When he ordered that necklace he barely knew me, and he certainly didn't know the pleasant side of me. He most likely just bought that for me in gratitude of saving his life."

"Sweetie, there are a few flaws in your logic. For one thing, he saved _your_ life more than you saved his. And this cost a lot more than just any thank you gift. I mean, why didn't he get you flowers or something if he wanted to say thanks? Not to mention the fact that he ordered this last week and had them deliver it overnight, which costs a hell of a lot of money. I'll tell you that much! No, Sweetie, he has to be in love with you because even my husband has never bought a gift that thought out."

Temperance continued to absently run her finger over the chain as her friend spoke, not really taking in anything she was saying, except for the last part. "If he were really in love with me," She said, when Angela had finished her tirade. "I'd look normal again."

Angela frowned. "Aww, Sweetie. You look beautiful. Really. Seeley won't be able to resist you, especially when he sees you wearing this little token of his affection."

Temperance grinned, and slipped the necklace out of the box. "Will you help me put it on?" She asked, smiling brightly at her friend.

Angela grinned and nodded, hoping silently that Temperance would never stop smiling.

**TEN REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update! **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"You ready to go, sir?" Hodgins asked from the doorway. Seeley turned to him with a glare.

"Stop it with the sir stuff already. I told you, it's Seeley or Booth or even," he cringed, "_dude._ But no sir. I feel like my father when you call me that." He shuddered at the thought of his old man, but quickly shook it off as he adjusted his gold bow tie.

The rest of his tux was coal black and made of some sort of fine material that he couldn't identify. He only knew that it must've been expensive and it felt pretty damn comfortable. He had to remember to ask Roxy where she got it.

After one more once over in the mirror, Seeley smiled and picked up the flower on his dresser, and limped over to the door. "Ready now?" Hodgins asked.

Seeley nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Hodgins smiled and stood aside, motioning for Seeley to precede him. "After you, sir." He chuckled a bit at Seeley's slight kick.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Don't be nervous, Sweetie." Angela advised, hopping along beside her.

"Smile widely." Cam added

"Stick out your chest."

"Don't be afraid to look him in the eye."

"Make sure you don't step on his feet!"

"Also-"

"Stop!" Temperance said, turning to stop their movement. "I know how to court a man. It hasn't been _that_ long."

"It has if you still use words like 'court'." Angela said with a wince.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I've already spent the last three weeks in his company without asphyxiating!"

"Asphi-what?" Angela said, looking at Cam.

"Choking." Cam explained. "She means choking."

Temperance rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. The point is, I can do this. I've done it many times before. I'll be fine."

And with that, she kept walking. Angela and Cam shared a look before hurrying after her.

()()()()()()

As they reached the great hall, Seeley and Hodgins stopped at the entrance from the West Wing to the Ballroom, where the doors were still closed.

"You okay, man?" Hodgins asked, noticing Seeley's shaking hands.

Seeley nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired, is all. My leg is a little numb from all the painkillers, too. It's making it hard to walk."

"Man, that sucks. I hope you can still dance, though."

"Why?"

"Well, what do you think a Ballroom is for, man?" Hodgins laughed, motioning for them to open the doors.

Seeley closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to summon up enough feeling in his bad leg to walk through the doors, and when he did, his eyes widened at the beauty he saw.

Temperance Brennan, who he knew as Roxy Hart, or better yet, Bones, was standing in the middle of the Ballroom floor in a stunning sapphire blue dress that perfectly complimented her eyes and her hairs was up in pins to make it look lovelier than he'd ever seen it.

And Seeley smiled widely when he saw that she was wearing the necklace he'd gotten her, and as he got closer, he saw that she was wearing a pair of silver earrings that sort of matched the heart of the necklace.

Seeley was so dazed by the beauty he saw in this woman who he once called a monster (and he felt such remorse for ever calling her anything less than lovely) that he almost didn't notice that he'd gotten down all the steps of the great staircase with no pain, or injury, thankfully, until he was face-to-face with none other than Roxy Hart/Temperance Brennan/Bones.

Thankfully, she seemed as deep in thought as he was, so he was the first to clear his throat and say, "Hello."

Temperance snapped out of her musings and thoughts of telling this man everything she felt for him, and hopefully _not_ scaring him off, and blushed as she greeted him. "Hello. You look very..._handsome_ tonight, Seeley."

Seeley grinned. "Thanks, Bones. You don't look too bad yourself." Temperance blushed again and looked away, her heart jumping slightly when she felt Seeley's finger reach out and lift her chin so that their eyes met. "Really, Roxanne, you look...you look beautiful." Temperance barely managed to choke back a sob. She hadn't been called beautiful, by a man at least, in almost twenty years. And yet, here was this man, this gorgeous, beautiful, kind-hearted man, calling her gorgeous when she was covered in disfiguring scars, less than a month after she'd said and done the most horrible things to him, calling _her_ beautiful.

And he didn't even call her by her real name. It wasn't his fault, but still, it broke her heart a little.

"Thank you." she managed to choke out.

Seeley grinned, not missing the tears in her eyes as he reached out with his thumb to rub them away, bringing about an even deeper blush on her face, which made him smile wider and wrap his arms around her in a hug.

Temperance stiffened slightly before melting into his embrace. Seeley smiled and rested his chin on her head. "I have something for you." He whispered into her hair.

Temperance smiled into his chest. "What?" she asked.

Seeley removed one of his arms from around her and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a short-stemmed, yellow daisy and smiling softly at her expression. "I know it's not your favorite, but-"

"It's my second-favorite. How-how did you know?" She asked, taking the flower and pressing it to her nose to inhale the sweet scent.

"Hey, I've got eyes, remember." Seeley said, smiling charmingly at her. "I take it you like it?"

Temperance nodded, removing the flower from in front of her nose. "I love it." she said, smiling up at him. "Thank you so much!" Without thinking, she quickly leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek, causing a blush to rise on both their cheeks as they locked eyes.

They stood there, staring at each other, cheeks red as beets, neither one daring to speak for the longest time, until a ringing sounded throughout the house.

Temperance turned to the sound. "Oh! It's the dinner bell." she said.

Seeley snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice and smiled, offering her his arm. "Well, then," he said, lightly, "shall we?"

Temperance chuckled, glad that the ice was broken. "We shall." she said, taking his arm and walking with him towards the dining room, lifting the daisy to her nose every now and then as they walked, feeling that lovely light sensation in her chest again.

**FIFTEEN REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Update! Fifteen reviews overnight! Wow, you must really like this story! xD**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Dinner consisted of chicken and eggplant Parmesan, penne vodka, red wine, and easy conversation.

They discussed a wide variety of topics ranging from her choice to become an osteologist, to his very rewarding life of being a single father to a beautiful six year old girl, as well as a would-be lawyer, to how she'd gotten to this point in her life.

"I mean, _seriously_," Seeley said, taking a spoonful of pasta from her plate, "how does one end up with a bunch of talking appliances, living alone in a huge enchanted mansion?"

"Hey!" Temperance said, ignoring the question when he took another spoonful. "That's mine! Eat your own!"

Seeley chuckled. "Yours looked better." he teased. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

Temperance looked down. "I don't like to talk about it..." she said, rolling the rest of her penne around on her plate.

"Well there must've been some way you got here." Seeley said. "I mean, inanimate objects don't come to life randomly, right?" He gave her a charming smile that she couldn't help but return. "Come on, Bones. Just give me a little hint? Pretty please? I'll give you some of my dessert." He lifted his eyebrows. "Huh? Huh?" he said, trying to coax her into it.

Temperance rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." she said, feigning annoyance. "I'll tell you." She hesitated for a second, before smiling. "We're high." she said simply, takings another forkful of pasta into her mouth.

Seeley's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." Temperance replied. "We're high. There's a gas in this house that causes its inhabitants to have the illusion that all the appliances are coming to life, even though they're not. It's all in our heads." She grinned, and Seeley mirrored it.

"Bullshit." he said. "No way. I would know if I were drugged."

"Oh would you?" Temperance asked, teasingly.

"Yes," Seeley said. "I would. Now, what's the real reason?" Temperance looked away. "Bones? Roxanne?" Temperance grimaced at the wrong name. "What's wrong?" He asked, now in concern.

Temperance looked up cautiously. "You trust me, right?" she said.

Seeley hesitated a second before nodding firmly. He did trust her, more than he trusted anybody else in his life. "Of course." He said.

"Then _trust_ me when I tell you that I can't tell you." She said, looking into his eyes. "That bad things would happen if I told you."

"What kind of bad things?" Seeley asked, becoming evenmore concerned by the terror in her eyes.

Temperance just shook her head slightly, communicating to him that she wished to say no more, and turned back to her plate. But she didn't feel very much like eating anymore, so she put her fork down and allowed the dish to be taken, as well as Seeley's.

A few seconds later a different cart approached with Angela riding it, along with their desserts.

"Here we are!" Angela announced. "Dessert! Crème Brulee for the Miss and warm Apple Pie a la mode for the Sir. Enjoy!" She chorused as the plates floated to their respective places, along with utensils.

Seeley grinned down at his dessert like a little boy. "This looks great!" he exclaimed and Temperance couldn't suppress a small chuckle.

Seeley grinned up at her and dug in, bringing a forkful to her mouth. Temperance kept her mouth shut even as she grimaced. "Come on, Bones." Seeley encouraged. "Open up!"

Temperance shook her head. "Mm-mm!" she said. "No, thank you. I don't like Apple Pie."

Seeley's jaw fell down to the table. "What?" he exclaimed. "You don't like Apple Pie? _Who_ doesn't like Apple Pie?"

"Me." Temperance said, blankly. "I don't like my fruit cooked."

"But-but it has _ice cream_." Seeley very nearly whimpered. Temperance chuckled at his sad, puppy-dog impression.

"I don't care." She said, simply. "I don't like my fruit cooked."

"But it's so good. You have to try some!" Temperance shook her head. "Please?" Again, she shook her head, a bit more weakly this time. "Try some and I'll shut up."

Temperance stopped shaking her head halfway through and actually pretended to consider this, chuckling at the nudge Seeley gave her. "Come on, Roxy. Just one bite, and if you don't like it, I promise you I'll never make you eat another bite for as long as you live."

Temperance brightened at this. He was planning to spend a lot more time with her if she were to take his meaning seriously. She sighed, in exasperation. "Fine." she said. "I'll try some, if it'll shut you up. But only one bite, and it should have ice cream on it, as well."

Seeley smiled brilliantly and gathered a forkful of flaky pie with creamy vanilla ice cream dripping off, and brought it to her mouth. "Here comes the choo choo train, Bones. Open wide."

Temperance rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, but opened her mouth as wide as it would go as Seeley stuck the forkful of pie into her mouth. Temperance closed her mouth around the fork, making sure that all that escaped was a slight dribble of vanilla ice cream, before Seeley slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth, clean as a whistle.

But neither of them were looking at the fork. They were both too focused on one another's eyes. Chocolatey brown melted into deep ocean blue, and time seemed to freeze for a second before Seeley's eyes caught sight of the vanilla ice cream slowly making its way down her chin.

Without thought, Seeley put down the fork and reached out, wiping the ice cream away with his thumb, shocking Temperance slightly as a slight tingle spread over her cheek at his touch

And as if suddenly realizing what he'd just done, Seeley reeled his hand back as if he'd been burned. "Sorry." he said. "You just, you had some ice cream and-"

Temperance smiled. "It's okay, Seeley. Thank you." She dabbed at her chin with her napkin, before a smile spread over her features at the soft music coming from the Ballroom. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"What about dessert?" Seeley asked, dumbly.

"We can come back and finish it later." Temperance said, standing up and offering her hand.

Seeley stared at it for a second, before smiling and taking it in his. "Okay, then." He said, "But I gotta warn ya, I've got two left feet."

Temperance chuckled as Seeley led her out towards the ballroom.

**FIFTEEN MORE! Come on, you can do it! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so because I missed my update by about a week, I promise that with only five reviews this chapter, I'll post the next one first thing tomorrow, right after school!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Temperance giggled as Seeley spun her around the dance floor and his heart fluttered at the unfamiliar sound.

"Sounds like somebody's had a bit too much to drink, huh, Bones?" Seeley joked as he pulled her towards him and grabbed her hand, danicing to the mild tempo of the music.

Temperance pouted at him. "I've only had two glasses! That's not nearly enough to get _me _drunk!" she retaliated, attempting to pull away, but he held her closer, and chuckled at her obvious tipsy disposition.

"Relax, Bones." he said, holding back a laugh at her hiccups and spinning her around, before dipping her. "I was just kidding. Partly."

Temperance felt her head reel as he dipped her and it took a second to register his words, before she glared up at him and slapped his chest with one hand. Seeley just laughed and pulled her up with him, but being that Temperance was a bit clumsy on her feet, she nearly fell straight into him and knocked him over as he brought her up, but thankfully Seeley was sober enough to hold them both up.

But the position they found themselves in caused both to let out sharp gasps and both faces to bloom red as they realized that in this position their noses touched and their lips were only a centimeter apart...for the _second_ time that day!

Temperance, upon noticing their slightly awkward and compromising position, made to pull back but was shocked (and yet, slightly pleased) when Seeley's tight hold on her refused to give. Looking up into his deep brown eyes, Temperance found him staring at her through half-lidded eyes, his blush deepening as her eyes focused on his, searching them for some sort of answer, before glancing down at his lips, then back up.

His heart nearly broke a rib as her eyes began to close and she rubbed his nose with hers and leaned in closer, before pausing, as if waiting for him to meet her halfway.

"Bones..." he whispered as he leaned in and brushed her lips with his, and instantly felt a shock race through his body that he was positive stopped his heart for at least a couple of seconds, if it hadn't already sent the poor organ popping out of his chest, that is.

Temperance gasped at the feeling of his lips brushing hers and leaned in to deepen the kiss, pressing her lips more firmly to his. Seeley moaned into the kiss as his grip tightened around her waist and one of his hands traveled to tangle in her short hair, pulling out the clips and pins in there as he pulled her closer.

Temperance felt her own heart flying as she was pulled closer to him. It had been so long since she'd been kissed like this...she'd _never_ been kissed like this, actually. Not even before the curse, before she was ugly, before everything that happened. She'd never been kissed with so much passion, so much care, so much...love?

Was it love? Was that why this kiss was so different from all the rest? Because she was in love with him? Or because he was possibly, maybe, in love with _her_?

No! It couldn't be that! She was completely hideous! Nobody could ever love her in that way! Nobody could love a monster!

But then...why was he kissing her like that?

Temperance didn't have time to dwell on that thought as she felt herself go dizzy with lack of oxygen. But she was very reluctant to let go, for what if there was no second kiss like this? What if he opened his eyes and was horrified by what he saw? What if...

Seeley's lips gently detached from hers, not really giving her a choice as she let out a deep, uneven breath, keeping her eyes shut so that she wouldn't have to look into his hateful expression. She felt his hand gently brush her cheek and then his forehead rested on hers as he whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes." he whispered and she did so, reluctantly, preparing herself for whatever he might say or do that might hurt her, though she knew he'd never do something that might hurt her on purpose.

But when she opened her eyes to meet his, she found him staring at her with a look she was sure she'd never seen before on any man that she shared a romantic connection with. "Seeley, I-" she was about to apologize for kissing him when he reached forward again and brushed her lips gently again, effectively shutting her up, at least for a few seconds.

When he pulled back again, he was smiling that same goofy smile that always made her chuckle. "Sorry about that." he said. "Couldn't help myself. Now, what were you saying?"

Temperance just stared at him for a second before a wide smile spread across her face. "I...I- I have something to show you." she said, as she felt her heart begin to race.

Seeley cocked his head to the side, with a smile. "Okay...? Lead the way." he said, straightening and loosening his grip.

Temperance smiled nervously at him and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the door to the basement, hoping more than anything that he wouldn't hate her when he saw what she was about to show him.

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update! As promised!**

Chapter Thirty (!)

Temperance's heart beat like a drum against her chest as she led him down the stairs, and she felt herself breathe a bit unevenly as she felt his thumb brushing over hers as their hands stay tightly intertwined.

_He's going to hate me._ She thought to herself as she opened the basement door. That thought alone was enough to make her take pause and lean back against where he'd stopped behind her.

How would he react to what she was about to show him? Would he be so pissed that he wouldn't be able to look at her the same? Would he just turn and walk out? Temperance wasn't sure she could take that from him. Anybody else, but not him.

She would surely fall to the ground dead if he did.

Temperance shook her head. That thought was preposterous. A person could not simply fall to the ground, dead, from somebody walking out on them. But Temperance could imagine that happening, somehow, when he left.

Which she was sure he was bound to do after he found this out.

Temperance closed her eyes, trying to will herself to just come right out and say it.

Seeley was confused, to say the least. First, she kisses him right in the middle of the dance floor, then she drags him down to this...room? Or was it a longer hallway? He couldn't tell since it was so damn dark. Was there a light switch anywhere? He wanted to search for one, but then she leaned against his chest and he didn't dare move, for fear of disrupting her.

But why was he afraid? Was it because she felt so good against him, or because moving her might take her farther from him and he might not be able to smell her perfume any more? She smelled so good, like lavender and roses and something uniquely her.

What was wrong with him? Just a few short weeks ago he could honestly say he despised this woman, and _now_? Now it was almost like he was in love with her or something?

Seeley's eyes widened in the dark at that thought. Was he in love with her? He couldn't say for sure but he knew that he hadn't felt like this for _any_ woman in at least five years. Not since Rebecca had died.

But he'd known Rebecca for years before he decided that he loved her. How could it be that he felt the same way for this woman when he'd known her less than a month?

But, even still, the heart doesn't lie. Seeley shook his head. He couldn't be in love with Roxanne. He barely knew her. He barely...

His thought trailed off as he felt her stand straight and then she turned around and all he could see of her was her eyes that were highlighted by a streak of light from upstairs where the door had been left open a crack. Seeley's breath caught in his lungs as her crystal eyes sparkled in the soft light and turned almost opaque. Then they began to close as they came closer and soon he felt her lips on his again and her arms around her neck.

Seeley barely hesitated a second before he began to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning further into her to deepen the kiss.

They stay like that for several moments before Temperance pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder and Seeley placed his chin on her head, trying to catch his breath.

"What was that for?" he asked, between gasps.

"Just in case." she answered.

"In case what?"

"In case you hate me." Temperance answered with a slight lilt in her voice.

Seeley tightened his hold on her almost instinctively. "I could never hate you." He assured her, realizing as he said the words that they were 100% true.

Temperance looked up, not able to see anything but the outline of her head. "You promise?" she asked, looking into what she thought might be where his eyes were.

Seeley nodded and pecked her lips. "Of course." he said. "I could never hate you, Bones."

Temperance smiled slightly at that. "Okay." She said, pecking him against before moving out of his grasp and reaching around for the light switch.

When the lights came on, Seeley had to close his eyes for a second to adjust, but he soon opened them and his line of sight was assaulted with hundreds of newspaper clippings, all tacked up on the far wall in front of them. And to his shock and dismay, every single one of the clippings had a picture of Temperance's face, unscathed, and captions like 'Murderer' and 'Monster'. Seeley's eyes scanned the articles themselves as he stepped closer to the wall, and his heart almost dropped to the floor as a few choice words and names popped out at him, making him feel as if he were back in his Criminal Law class, learning about the most recent notorious criminals on the Most Wanted List.

He read the name under most of the pictures at least a dozen times before it started to sink it. "Bones," he said, feeling the words clog his throat, "Wh-what is all this? I-it-these articles...They have your picture, but...why...why does it say Temperance Brennan?" Temperance didn't answer. She just sat on a step, her face in her hands, not even bothering to look up. "Bones...Rox? Temperance!" Seeley exclaimed, almost in anger, then horror as she looked up at him, pure agony written on her face, as well as shame and heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry." she said, so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"Sorry about what?" Seeley asked. "What is all this? A-are you...are you Temperance Brennan?"

Temperance hesitated for a second before nodding her head slowly. "Yes." she choked out. "But, I can explain!"

"Okay, then!" Seeley shouted. "Then, explain! Quickly!" he was becoming frustrated and horrified and so completely shell-shocked. How could he have been so stupid? They had watched a whole segment on Temperance Brennan for one of his classes two short years ago and yet he didn't even recognize her! How could he not?

"Please, sit down." Temperance said. "It'll be better on the both of us if you do."

Seeley almost refused, but then he made the mistake of looking at her and he could see the distress written all over her face. So, begrudgingly, he sat down on step up from her, as far away as he could manage and then looked at her expectantly, trying to fight the urge to reach out and take her hand. "Explain." He said, in a quiet voice, trying to keep his words from sounding too much like a beg.

Temperance nodded and took a deep breath, before starting her story from the very beginning.

**Twelve REVIEWS! (One for every day of Xmas) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Update! Two days til Christmas and I'll have my own laptop once more xD**

Chapter Thirty-One

Temperance told him everything. Starting with the accident that changed her life and ending with him showing up. And she was very careful to bypass the entire curse, not wanting to destroy her chances of breaking it once and for all, not that she truly believed that was possible anymore. The look Seeley was giving her now made her absolutely sure that he could never love her or even trust her ever again.

When she finished her story, she didn't even glance at him, she just stood up and walked over to the wall, scanning the all-too-familiar photos as she waited for his reaction.

Seeley was silent for several minutes, trying to absorb everything he was just told and fit it together, but some things just didn't add up. How did she come to be living in a house filled with all theses living things, that weren't even supposed to be moving around? Why were they all talking? And if she were truly just lonely, why would she have let _any_ of her prisoners go? She wasn't even willing to let her until he'd yelled at her, and the way she told it, many of the men that she brought in here had been too scared to so much as _look_ at her, let alone yell at her.

But, then, why had she let them go? It was all so confusing to him, and he tried to make sense of it and not ask questions that might further upset her but he couldn't help it.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly, surprising even himself.

Temperance turned to look at him, avoiding his eyes in shame, but answering his question with one of her own. "Why _what_, Seeley?"

"Why did you evade court? Why did you run away? It was obviously an accident. You would have gone free, minus some community service and maybe a fine or something, but skipping court? It makes you look like the crime was intentional. Was it?"

Temperance shook her head, fervently. "No! No, of course not! I've dedicated my entire life to saving people! I've cured so many diseases and saved so many lives, but for some reason, when I got into that accident, I was blamed for everything! No lawyer would take my case becaue they thought it was a sure lose, and I lost all my credibility so I couldn't even practice medicine anymore! And then I was so _disfigured_ and so...so ugly that I just...I had to get away. I couldn't look myself in the mirror and everywhere I went, people just gave my these dirty looks and they called me a monster! I couldn't take it! So, yes, I skipped court, and yes, I moved here, I changed my name, and I basically shut myself off from the outside world. You happy now? Now that you know the truth! I'm a criminal! I'll probably be brought in for life if I go back now!" Temperance didn't notice the tears that were falling from her eyes until she felt the dampness on her chest as they fell from her chin.

Hurriedly, she scrubbed at her eyes, and turned away from him, trying to control her sobs. After a few minutes she felt a pair of arms envelop her from behind and she felt herself being turned into his chest as he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer. Temperance resisted for only a few seconds before she began to sob openly into Seeley's chest, grasping his jacket lapels as the sobs wracked her body.

"Shh..." Seeley murmured into her hair, "It's alright. It's okay. Just relax, Bones. I'm right here. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?"

Temperance shook her head. "No, it's not." She sobbed. "Nothing's ever going to be alright again! I can't get rid of these damn scars, or those stupid manslaughter charges, which I'm sure have turned to murder charges, and I'm going to live alone in a house full of animated inanimate objects for the rest of my life!"

Temperance continued to sob, wondering when the last time anyone's ever seen her cry before. She was always careful not to cry in front of any one of her servants or her 'guests', not even Angela. Yet, here was this man she'd known less than a month and she was sobbing into his chest as she bared her soul and all of her secrets to him.

Immediately she let go and moved out of his embrace. "I'm sorry." she said, wiping her tears away and willing no more to fall. "I don't know what's come over me. I-" but she didn't get to finish that sentence as Seeley's arms enveloped her once again, pulling her firmly against his chest.

"It's okay, Temperance." He whispered into her ear. "It's only me here." Temperance's heart fluttered at that statement, not when he assured her that he was there for her, but when he called her by her name. He'd never called her by her real first name.

"Please say it again." she pleaded.

"What?" Seeley mumbled into her hair.

"My name. It's been a really long time since I've heard anybody say it, even myself. I just want to hear it again."

"Temperance," Seeley complied, holding her tightly, "everything is going to fine. Those scars; they don't make you look ugly. You're gorgeous, trust me." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "And I'm going to help you with those charges, even if I have to do it from here. I'm not letting you go to prison. And you will never be lonely again. I will always be here, whenever you need me. All you have to do is call and I'll be there. Okay?"

Temperance felt her heart sore as she looked into his sincere brown eyes and smiled. "Okay." she whispered, before burying her face back in his chest. "Thank you so much, Seeley."

Seeley grinned and just held her for a second, before his eyes popped open and he pulled back. "Hey, one more question?"

"What?" Temperance asked, uneasily, feeling her stomach bottom out.

"What's with that mirror over there? Why the hell is it glowing?" He nodded towards Temperance's hand mirror on a table by the far wall. She'd left it there last time she was down here. She'd checked it for possible signs that people had forgotten about her. No such luck.

She looked up at him and sighed. "It's a long story." she said.

"I have time." Seeley said with a cheeky grin.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Not _that _much time. Would you like to see it, though? It's much better if I just show you."

Seeley nodded and Temperance smiled up at him, before leading him over to the table and picking up the mirror. She handed it to him.

"Ask it to show you something." She said.

"What?" Seeley replied, confused.

"Ask it to show you something, anything at all; a person, place, thing, anything and it will show you. Go ahead."

Seeley looked at his reflection for a second, then back at Temperance. "You sure?" he asked. Temperance nodded. He shrugged and turned back to the mirror. "Show me my family." and his eyes widened at what he saw next.

**Best gift so far? BONES Season 6 on DVD by my crush. (I got him a harmonica). The way he gave me the gift was the cutest part, though. Enough reviews will have me revealing how he did it in a super long Author's Note next chapter. I think ten will do fine. So please REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Merry Christmas! Now, enjoy an update from my new computer!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Parker was standing in the middle of an open field, from which she could see both the city, buildings all blocking most of the sun that shone through the sunrise (or was it sunset?), and the sounds of the hustle and bustle of a city that never sleeps, and the forest, with tall and short trees that seemed to go on forever and looked almost impossible to enter.

And there she was, standing in between the two, wondering what in the Hell was going on.

There wasn't a single soul present besides herself, and the sounds that came from both the city (cars honking, vendors yelling their sales, and people calling for taxis) and the forest (trees creaking, wild animals calling, and the wind rustling through the leaves) were co-mingling in her head, creating one of the most horrible noises she'd ever heard. Parker was quick to cover her ears and close her eyes, willing the harsh sounds to go away, but when she lifted her hands from her ears, the sounds just got harsher and louder and more irritating.

Parker called out for anybody to help her, to lead her away from here. She called out for her mother, then her father, then Pops, and finally, as a last resort, for Uncle Jared, who she knew wouldn't come for her. And when nobody arrived, she let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees, burying her head in her arms and praying for someone to come and help.

That's when the harsh city and forest sounds stopped and she heard someone calling her name. Parker's head snapped up at the familiar deep voice and she looked over her shoulder towards the forest where her hard started racing as she saw her father walking towards her, smiling brightly at her.

Parker scrambled to her feet immediately and started running towards him, her arms outstretched. "Daddy!" she called out, running straight toward him, tears of absolute happiness falling from her eyes.

Suddenly, Seeley's face changed dramatically as he stopped walking and his gaze went over her shoulder. Parker stopped running and turned enough to see a horribly disfigured beast running towards her, fangs bared and nails longer than her fingers outstretched to swipe at her. The creature had a pair of chillingly icy blue eyes and scars running over every inch of her body. On her head was a patch of uneven brown hair that stuck up at all odds and ends. Parker's eyes widened at the monstrosity and she turned to make a break for it but found that her feet were stuck.

Looking down, she found herself sinking into the grass, almost up to her knees in the sticky, gooey grass. She looked up to see Seeley now running towards her, a panicked expression on his face. "Parker!" he called out, running as fast as he could, yet still not getting very far. "Parker!"

Parker began to panic as well, not able to pull herself from the grassy pit. "Daddy!" she called out in fright. "Daddy!"

She turned to where the monster had been running at her, and her heart leaped as she came face to face with the snarling beast.

Parker let out a shrill scream and sat straight up on the couch, breathing heavily as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Parker?" Hank Booth's deep, bellowy voice asked gently. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He appeared in the doorway, looking very concerned.

Parker nodded, then shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she began to sob. Hank was at her side immediately, wrapping his thick, beefy arms around her body and rocking her a bit as she sobbed. "It's okay, Sweetie." He soothed. "Everything's going to be alright."

Parker shook her head. "No, it's not!" she cried. "Daddy's been gone for a month, Pops! What if we never find him? What if that monster did something to him?"

"Parker, we've been through this before; There is no mon-"

"Yes there is!" Parker argued. "I saw it and Uncle Jared saw it! Why doesn't anybody believe us?"

"Parker," Pops said gently, "Your Uncle Jared is very sick. He's not right in the head. He needs help and-"

"What about me, then?" Parker asked, angrily through her tears. "Do I need help? Am I crazy? I saw the same thing as Uncle Jared! I'm telling you, Pops! That monster is real!"

"Parker, that's enough!" Pops boomed. "That monster is not real! Your Uncle Jared is _sick, _you, however, are not. You're young. Your imagination ran a bit wild. It happens. And, for whatever reason, your father is missing."

"Because that thing took him!" Parker insisted.

"I said, 'enough', young lady!" Pops warned. "Now go back to sleep. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I won't be getting much rest, anyway. We'll talk about this later."

Parker sent one more glare his way before stumbling towards her Great-Grandfather's room. She passed a wired-looking Jared, who was mumbling crazily to himself, on her way, when the doorbell rang.

She paused and peered around the corner, her jaw dropping to the floor when Pops opened the door.

"What in God's name?" he asked as he opened the door to see Hannah Burley standing there, with two men wearing white, grim expressions on their faces, while Hannah's seemed a bit pleased.

"Good morning, Hank." she greeted, pleasantly. "We're here to take him."

"What? B-but I thought we agreed th-that we'd wait until Seeley-"

"I think we both know that Seeley isn't coming back, Hank." Hannah said, holding up a piece of paper.

"A warrant?" Hank asked, flabbergasted. "For the arrest of one Jared Booth, under suspicion for the murder of his brother! You think Jared killed Seeley?"

Hannah nodded. "Not consciously, of course. It may have been while he was intoxicated and perhaps his mind was so...traumatized that it came up with this whole big bull story of a monster taking him in order to ease his conscience...or something along those lines. The point in, Hank, that we have a warrant for his arrest and so we have to take him into custody. He'll be going straight to the Asylum if you want to visit him."

Parker, whose jaw had dropped further and further to the ground with each word that blonde bimbo had spoken, cried out at the last sentence. "No!" she exclaimed.

All eyes turned towards her and Hank sighed. "Parker," he said, "go to bed."

"No!" Parker exclaimed again. "Pops, you can't let her take Uncle Jared!"

Hank sighed. "I have to." He said. "They have a warrant."

Hannah smiled, triumphantly. "That's right. Now, move aside, Patsy."

Parker glared at her. "You know very well that my name is Parker. Or are you too blonde and air-headed to remember?" she snarled.

Hannah narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Listen here, you little brat-"

"Enough!" Pops boomed, glaring at Hannah. "You, do what you came here to do, and you," he looked down at Parker, "go to bed, will ya?"

Parker sent him a pleading look but he shook his head firmly and sent her off, allowing Hannah and the men in white to come in. Hannah pointed to Jared and the two men grabbed his arms, shocking the poor man from his thoughts and making him yell out.

"What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed. "Let go of me! Pops! Pops, tell 'em to let go of me!"

Hank gave him a pitying look. "I'm sorry Jared but this is for your own good." He said, sadly.

Suddenly, Parker came around the corner and ran straight into one of the men's legs, knocking him to the ground, while the other man was left to hold onto Jared as he fussed and fought to get free.

"Parker!" Hank exclaimed, rushing to help her up. But she was quicker as she stood up and launched herself at Hannah, knocking the bimbo to the ground and scratching up her arms and pulling at her hair, while the shocked blonde attempted to push her off. Hank finally got to them and lifted the small, fierce girl off, still kicking and scratching at the woman.

"You can't take him!" Parker screeched. "He didn't do anything wrong! He's not crazy!"

Hannah glared at the little girl as she stood up, watching as Hank pulled her away, then smiling as she saw Jared was once again subdued and being helped into a straightjacket. "The hell I can't." She sneered. "Come on, boys!" she barked at the men in white, who now successfully had Jared trapped and compliant. They both nodded and began following her, leading Jared out, while Parker fought to get out of Hank's grasp.

At the last possible moment, Jared freed himself from their grasp and turned, the momentum knocking him to his knees. "Parker! Pops! You guys gotta find Seeley! He'll fix everything! You guys gotta find him!" He called at them as he was led away.

"Uncle Jared!" Parker called as Pops held her, keeping her from running after them. "No! Uncle Jared!"

When they were completely gone from sight, Parker gave up and collapsed into Hank's chest as he soothed her.

"Shh, it's alright, Sweetie." he whispered gently in her ear. "Everything's going to be just fine." But if one looked into his deep brown eyes, they would see nothing but doubt and hopelessness.

Seeley nearly dropped the mirror as he began to realize the turmoil he'd put his family through.

"What have I done?" he murmured as He dropped the mirror. Temperance just barely caught it before it dropped to the ground.

"You haven't done anything wrong." She assured him, placing the mirror back on the table.

"Yes I have." Seeley groaned, dropping to sit on the stairs. "I haven't called or written or even tried to contact them at all in weeks. I forgot all about them. And now Jared is being accused of murdering me _and _being brought to Asylum as we speak! What am I going to do?"

Temperance kneeled down in front of him and took his hands. "We're going to go back there. And we're going to tell everybody what happened, and they'll free Jared, and you'll get your family back."

Seeley looked up at her, wide-eyed. "We? But, Bones, if you come with me, then-"

"Then I'll be arrested. For kidnap and for murder. I know, Seeley. But, if you go back alone, with the same story as Jared, they'll lock you away, and I can't let that happen. And if you have a different story, then he'll still be locked away. You can't win if you go without me."

"But, Temperance...if you go, you'll be locked away for life. I-I can't let you do that to yourself."

"Why not?" Temperance countered. "All this is my fault anyway. If I hadn't kidnapped Jared in the first place, then you would never have come here and traded places with him, then I wouldn't have saved you from the wolves, and vice versa, you wouldn't have broken your leg, and you would be home right now, sleeping in your bed or comforting your daughter after a nightmare. Everything would be right in your life if it weren't for me." Her voice broke at this last part and Seeley reached out to wipe away a stray tear.

"Hey," he said, "no matter what the circumstances I can't let them lock you away."

"But, why not?"

"Because I lo-" Seeley paused, looking deep into her eyes as he chickened out. "Because I just can't let you, okay? It wouldn't be right."

Temperance's heart sunk as the words that she was sure would come out of his mouth faltered at the last second, before becoming so completely different from what she imagined. What was she thinking? Of course he wouldn't say that. Not now. Probably not ever.

But there was no way she would let any harm come to him or his family, so she looked him dead on in the eye. "I'm doing this." she said, forcibly. "You can't stop me from doing this. With or without you, I'm going to turn myself in. I just hope you'll agree to come with me so I don't have to do this alone."

Seeley was about to argue, but seeing the determined look in her eyes gave him pause. He couldn't let her do this, but at this point he knew nothing he said would make her change her mind.

"You are so stubborn." He voiced his thought aloud.

Temperance grinned. "How else would I get my way all the time?"

Seeley chuckled and shook his head, but looked at her with soft, uneasy eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, Temperance?" he asked.

Temperance's heart swelled at the mention of her full name, and she nodded. "There's no other way." She said, softly, putting out her hand for him to take.

Seeley hesitated for a moment, before taking it in his and kissing it along her scars. "Okay." he whispered. "Okay." Then he pulled her down to his lap. "Just let me hold you a little longer."

Temperance wanted to ask why, but thought better of it when he buried his nose in her hair and tightened his arms around her. So, she just sat there, melting into his embrace as she watched the table across the room, that now held the small, concealed bone, watching it get smaller each minute, and with it, her life began to slip away.

**Okay, kind of a downer for Christmas, but at least it shows true love, right? Now, on to my crush.**

**Okay, so he brought me my gift in school and gave it to me in the library in front of my friends. It looked big, and not looking like what he said he'd gotten me, and when I unwrapped it, I found the first two seasons of Bones (which he knows I already have), and not wanting to sound rude, I thanked him for his kind gift. He, of course, knowing that I had them already, asked me if I did, and I said yes. So then he pulled out Season Six, and says, "Well, how about this one?" I was so excited and shocked that he would go through all that for one gift that I actually kissed him on the cheek! Then I asked what he planned to do with the two first seasons, since he doesn't even like Bones (I know, right?) and he said he was going to start watching! This has definitely been the best Christmas I've had in years! **

**ANYway, please review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Merry Xmas!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

The ride into the city was mostly silent, except for the usual sounds of the city, sounds that it seemed neither of them had heard for a very long time. Temperance's hands shook on the wheel as she drove for the first time in over seventeen years. He foot on the pedal was uneasy and she made jerky stops and swerved lanes occasionally, but she mostly kept to her own. The radio was switched off in order for her to focus on the road and Seeley's reluctant instructions to Hank's apartment, where he was sure Parker was still staying, since the mirror showed her asleep in Hank's bed while Hank paced the apartment, talking low into a phone.

It was about three in the morning now, but the with the city lights illuminating everything around them and the sounds of the cars and people still out and about on the streets, one would believe that it was still early in the evening, but the closed signs on local shops and open neon signs on the 'Gentleman's Club's made it clear what time it really was.

As they turned the corner onto Hank's street, Seeley was relieved to see that Pops still reserved his personal spot in front of the building with safety cones. Seeley smiled as he got out of the car and removed them, throwing them in his trunk before moving back and allowing Temperance to park.

She hit the car in front of her...and then the one behind her...a few times before Seeley gave her the sign that she was fine where she was and helped her out of the car, holding her in place before she could walk away. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Bones? You could drive away right now and nobody would be any the wiser."

Temperance smiled softly and cupped his cheek with her hand. "But then your brother would still be put into an Asylum. I can't let that happen."

"But-"

"Seeley," Temperance interrupted. "I'm okay. I'll be okay. Please, let me do this for you."

Seeley nodded, reluctantly, finding himself unable to speak past the lump in his throat. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, trying to make her understand how he felt about her, and more so how he felt about what she was doing for him.

But when he pulled back, it seemed as if it didn't work because her face was set, her expression unreadable as she turned from him and started walking towards the front door of the apartment building, with Seeley hobbling after her.

When he reached her at the front door, he could swear there were tears in her eyes again, but pushed the thought away when she told him, in a very cool and collected voice, to unlock the door.

He nodded and pulled out his keys, picking out the correct one and unlocking the door in front of him.

Hank was on the phone with Caroline Julian, who'd agreed to represent Jared, when he heard a second knock on the door. Hank groaned. "Okay, Caroline. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get some sleep and I'm sorry for keeping you up. Alright. Good night."

Hank hung up the phone and looked wearily at the door, hoping that this time it was good news rather than bad, and beyond hoping that it wasn't Hannah Burley again. The woman was pleasant enough but she could be a real bitch sometimes and a definite annoyance to his family.

The knocks became more insistent as he took his time walking to the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold yer horses, will ya?"

When he opened the door, the old man almost had a heart attack at the sight of his grandson standing there, with a very sheepish grin on his face. "Hey, Pops." Seeley said.

"Seeley!" Hank exclaimed, dropping the phone in his hand and rushing to embrace his grandson. "Oh, Dear Lord! Thank goodness!" Then, he pulled back and backhanded Seeley on the back of the head. "Where in the hell have you been, boy? We've been worried sick about ya!"

Seeley flinched. "It's a long story, Pops. Mind if we sit-"

"Daddy?" A small, wavery voice asked from the hallway. Seeley looked up to see his daughter standing there, a shocked expression on her face. "I-is that really you?"

Seeley grinned. "Why don't you come over and check?" he asked, kneeling down.

Parker's face brightened and she ran full speed into her father's arms. "Daddy!" she cried out, burying her face in his chest. Seeley held her tightly, relishing in the way she fit so snugly in her arms and Parker gathered her father's shirt in her tiny hands and cried into his chest.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's alright. I'm right here, Baby. Everything's okay now."

Temperance, who was watching from a couple feet away, down the hall, smiled at the affection and love he showed for his daughter, wishing that her father had come back and embraced her the same way this father was embracing his daughter.

When Seeley finally pulled away to look over at Temperance, she was smiling awkwardly at him, waiting to be introduced. He smiled at her before turning to Parker. "Parks, Sweetie? I have someone to introduce you to." He motioned for Temperance to come out from her hiding place and stood up with Parker still in his arms. Parker's jaw dropped as soon as she saw the horribly disfigured woman from her dream. "Parker, this is...Bones. She's been giving me a place to stay for the last few weeks."

"That's the monster!" Parker exclaimed, holding her father tighter. "The one that took Uncle Jared! The one that he said took you hostage! That's her!"

Temperance frowned at that, and looked down. Seeley grabbed her hand instantly as a way to comfort her, and pulled her closer. "Parker," he said, warningly, "You shouldn't say something like that until you know all the facts. Bones here helped me after I broke my leg. She's not a monster at all. She's more angelic, actually." He winked at Temperance and she blushed. "She gave me a place to stay when I could barely move. She offered her home to me, and now she's here, willing to help us get Jared back."

"But-"

"No buts," Seeley said, cutting her off, "I don't want to hear you ever call her a monster again. Especially not after what she's going to do for us."

"What exactly is that again?" Hank asked from the doorway.

"I'm going to help you set Jared free." Temperance told him, speaking for the first time.

"How?" Hank and Parker asked at the same time.

Seeley sighed. "As I was saying, it's a _long_ story. Maybe we should all sit down. And you, young lady, should get to bed." He placed Parker on the ground.

"Fat chance!" Parker exclaimed. "There is no way I'm gonna miss this!"

Seeley sighed. "You're just like your mother. You know that?"

Parker grinned. "Yeah, I know." Then she took her father's hand and pulled him inside as he pulled Temperance's hand and the door shut behind them.

**REVIEWS!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Update! **

Chapter Thirty-Four

Hank Booth couldn't believe his ears. A fugitive! It was a fugitive that caused so much turmoil! His family was in ruins because of a goddamn cowardly woman who was too afraid of being locked up for some ridiculous manslaughter charges! And now his grandson had brought her here, to his home! What the hell was wrong with him?

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Seeley?" Hank hissed at Seeley when they were alone in the kitchen. "Bringing a goddamn fugitive, wanted for _murder_ into an apartment with your elderly grandfather and your six-year old daughter! Has this girl done something to mess up yer head?"

"First of all," Seeley hissed back. "She's on the hook for manslaughter, meaning that it was not entirely _her_ fault. If she had been the one to die, the guys in the other car might have been charged with the same thing. And the reason she's a fugitive is because nobody would represent her! So she got scared and ran off, yeah, but it's not like she's some cold-blooded serial killer. I completely trust her with Parker in the house. And secondly, she hasn't done _anything_ to me, except tend to me while my leg was healing, and take me back here so I could help my family! She's willing to help, Pops!"

"Help? How in the bloody hell can that-that monstrous looking thing help us? She's already caused so much trouble by kidnapping your brother, and then you! It's because of her that your goddamn brother is in some Asylum and being accused of a murder that he didn't even commit! So, how exactly is she going to help?"

Seeley's back had stiffened when he heard his grandfather, the man who taught him never to judge someone by their looks, call Temperance monstrous, and all he wanted to do was smash his face in, but he refrained, especially after he recounted all the trouble Temperance _had_ caused since he met her. She had done so much damage to his family but knowing that she was willing to risk everything she had to make it up to him...Well, that was enough to get in his grandfather's face for the first time in his existence.

"Listen, Pops," Seeley said, tersely, "Temperance Brennan may be the cause for a lot of damage and she may have certain...scars in her past. But she's willing to fix everything, to give up everything she's ever had; her fame, her reputation, her career, _everything_, even her well being to help us. So, lay off of her okay? Because if you so much as call her a monster again, God help me, Pops, but I will not be accountable for any actions I make take, physically or otherwise."

Hank just stood there, his eyes open wide, in shock. Seeley had never spoken to him like that. Not in his entire life. His father had, of course. Many times before, but Hank had always put the hurt on him when he did. That was probably what had caused his boy to become so violent as an adult, now that he thought about it, but Seeley...Seeley had always been respectful and somewhat timid when it came to speaking to his grandfather. Never had he spoken like this to him. He was like a completely different person. And yet, Hank had lost no respect or love for the boy. Because, really, he knew what had made Seeley like this.

"You really love this girl, don't ya?" He asked, softly.

Seeley looked away at this. "I...care for her." He said. "Yeah. She saved my life, Pops. And she treated me better than I can ever remember being treated. She drove me all the way here to turn herself in to save my brother. How can I not care for her?"

Hank's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "She's turning herself in? For _Jared_?"

"For all of us, Pops. So I can have my brother back. So you can have your grandson, and Parker can have her uncle, and Padme can have her husband. And Jared can have a piece of mind and his family. She's not just doing all this for him, Pops."

"Maybe not, but she's doing most of it for you, I can tell you that much." Hank said, with a slight grin.

"What are you talking about? Why would she-"

"Because she loves ya! Why else? Dear Lord you are a thick headed boy. Did yer mother drop you on the head as a baby?"

Seeley blushed. "What are you talking about? Bo-Temperance doesn't love me. She just...she cares, is all."

"She _cares_! My ass! That girl is head over heels for you, Seeley! And it's time you realize that you feel the same for her, because soon she'll be behind bars, and you may never get to show her how much you love her. And you know as well as I that evading charges, even manslaughter, for this long, may call for the chair."

Seeley's face darkened. "Don't say that." he said. "Please, don't say that."

"It's true, Shrimp. I'm very sorry, but it is. And if you don't tell her how you feel, soon, you may never get another chance." Hank locked eyes with his grandson. "Trust me on this. I still wish I had told your grandmother how much I loved her before...well, you know."

Seeley nodded. He still remembered the story his grandfather had told him about how they had been in a fight before she left in a huff and had gotten into a car accident. She died almost instantly and Hank regretted not telling her he loved her before she left. Almost as much as he regretted letting her leave.

"Life goes fast, Shrimp. And you need someone to help you through it. Everybody needs _someone_. Just remember that." He said, before walking back into the living room.

Seeley contemplated his words for a moment before following him into the living room, where Parker was rambling on about what some kid in her class did at school the other day that made the teacher give her a full week's detention, and Temperance listened to her, almost looking intrigued.

Seeley smiled at how animated Parker was getting about an otherwise simple story. "Alright, Parks." Seeley, said, interrupting the young girl by picking her up. She squealed and Seeley laughed as he threw her over his shoulder. "Time for bed now. You've got more stories to make tomorrow."

"Aww, but _Daddy_! I'm not even tired!" Parker whined, with a poorly concealed yawn.

"Oh, yes you are!" Seeley laughed. "And you've only got about three more hours before you have to wake up, so scoot! You can sleep in Pops' bed."

"But-"

"No buts. No go. I'll see you in a few hours." He promised, with a kiss on her forehead.

"Really? You promise?" Parker asked, scared that this may be all a dream.

"I promise." Seeley said. "Cross my heart." He made a cross across the left side of his chest.

"Okay," Parker said, somewhat reluctantly. "Goodnight, Daddy." She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Night, Pops! Night Temperance!"

"Goodnight, Sweetheart!" Hank called back.

"Um, good night, Parker." Temperance said, tentatively.

Seeley smiled and shut the door after her, before his face fell and he walked back to the living room to find Temperance looking very uncomfortable while Hank eyed her over his coffee. Seeley nudged his grandfather and sent him a look before turning to Temperance with a hesitant smile. "Hey, Bones," he said, softly, and she looked up, with a heart-breaking look on her face. Her eyes were watery and her chin quivered slightly, and she looked completely terrified, but her strong, cold mask came over her face as she looked at him. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "We don't have to do this right now." he said. "We can wait until-"

Temperance shook her head. "No. The longer we wait, the longer your brother rots in that Loony Bin. We have to do this now, before-before I chicken out."

"You sure?" She nodded firmly. "Okay, then." he said, lending her his hand. "Let's go."

Temperance nodded and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Seeley smiled at her once more before turning and saying good bye to Pops, telling him that he'd be back soon.

Pops nodded and gave him another pointed look, not saying anything, but relaying his message from before with his eyes. Seeley tried his best to ignore the look, but couldn't stop thinking about what Hank had said earlier about telling the person you love how you feel before it was too late.

And so, that was exactly what he was going to do once they stepped out into the hallway, when suddenly Temperance grabbed his lapels and pulled his lips down on hers for a deep, passionate kiss, before pulling back, burying her head into his chest and letting the tears fall as sobs wracked her body.

Seeley sighed, and buried his nose in her hair, just content to hold her and show her with his actions that he was there for her and that he cared so much for her.

That he loved her, even if he couldn't yet express that with his words.

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Let me out!" Jared ordered, slamming himself against the soft white walls of his room. "I'm not crazy! Let me out!"

Hannah sat down the hall at the nurses' station, talking to the cops about what could be done, court-wise. "He doesn't have a-"

"Let me go!" Jared's voice interrupted.

Hannah glared in the direction of his room. "Aren't they supposed to be sound-proof?"

"What?" one of the nurses asked. "The rooms? Nah. If they were sound-proof, he could start choking or something and we would never know. We're not allowed to let the crazies die here or else we're the ones that are getting sued."

Hannah nodded in understanding. "Well," she said, snottily. "Is there anyway to get him to quiet down? We're sort of talking about something important here."

The nurse nodded. "I'll send in a few orderlies with a sedative. You need to lighten up, lady. These people have real issues. They need your sympathy, not your disgust."

Hannah glared at her. "If I wanted a freaking lecture, I would've gone back to school. But, thanks. Now go get those orderlies. He's starting to give me a headache."

The nurse shot her a look, but didn't say anything until she was out of ear-shot. "Bitch." she mumbled as she motioned a couple of orderlies over to her.

Hannah continued talking to the cops, her voice escalating as Jared shouts got louder and the other patients began yelling back at him. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore as the orderlies still hadn't done their job.

Getting up, she stalked over to his room and banged her fist on the door, effectively silencing him. "Shut the hell up, you psycho! You're not getting out of there soon, so quit it! It's five in the morning and you're waking up everybody! You wanna get out of there? Prove to me that you _didn't_ kill your brother! Because until you can, you're staying in there!"

"Miss Burley?" a cop called from the station.

Hannah turned towards him. "What?" she asked, her eyes ablaze.

The cop held the phone towards her. "They found him."

Hannah's eyes widened and her mouth made an 'O' shape. "Seeley?" she asked, before racing towards the station and snatching the phone.

Temperance looked down at her wrists, encased in handcuffs, and felt her eyes swell up with tears.

How did she get here? She'd spent nearly twenty years making sure that she would never get _here_. But one man, one beautiful, charming, stubborn man-and a _lot_ of chaos- later and here she was, sitting in the office of Chief What's-His-Name, while said man spoke to him as her _lawyer_.

Temperance watched them talk, watched as Seeley hobbled around the room, talking with his hands, and keeping a calm, cool professional demeanor the entire time, meanwhile Temperance herself felt trapped.

The office she'd been left in felt much too small and suffocating, and the cuffs on her wrists chafed, not to mention the chair she'd been put in nearly half an hour ago felt like a rock and her ass was beginning to go numb.

But then she looked up at him, that man who she knew for less than a month, protecting her and trying to get her off the hook for something that they both knew she did, even in it meant losing his credibility and kept him from being able to get his license.

_Why_ was he doing this? She couldn't help but wonder. It couldn't be love. He would have told her by now, and none of this would be happening if he truly did love her. She'd be back to normal. Her life would go back to the way it was if he had just told her...

"Temperance!"

Temperance was shaken out of her thoughts by Seeley's voice in her ear. She looked up, startled, and almost fell out of her chair. Seeley thankfully caught her before she lost her balance, and righted her again.

"Sorry, I startled you," he said, "but I've been saying your name for the last couple of minutes. I thought you might have fallen to sleep on me." He gave her a small grin, which she returned. Their eyes stay locked for a moment before the sound of a voice clearing interrupted.

Temperance looked over to see one of the uniformed cops standing in the doorway, before she turned back to Seeley with a questioning look.

"I'm supposed to escort you to your holding cell. The judge refuses to set bail for at least a few more days. But, don't worry. My boss, Caroline, is a master at negotiation. She'll make the judge change his mind by noon. I guarantee it. But, for right now..."

"I have to spend the night in a cell." Temperance finished for him.

Seeley nodded. "I'm sorry, Bones." he said. "I wish there was more that I could do."

Temperance shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm actually quite tired now, anyway. I think I might sleep for a bit. I do have my own cell, right?"

Seeley grinned. "Yeah. No prostitutes were brought in for the night so you've got your own little private suite here, Bones. Come on, I'll lead you there." He pulled her onto her feet and she immediately fell back down.

Temperance frowned down at her feet. "They've fallen asleep." she grumbled, trying to kick them awake.

Seeley chuckled. "I'll carry you, then." He bent over to pick her up, but she stopped him.

"No, Seeley." she said, "you'll hurt your leg."

Seeley scoffed. "Oh, please." he laughed. "You're not _that _heavy, and it's better than watching you stumble and trip all the way down to the cells. Now, come on." He placed one arm under her legs and the other around her waist as he lifted her, not even grunting. Temperance wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned and started to follow the officer down the hall to the cells.

When they got to hers, Temperance almost grimaced at the sight of a metal cot, an old rusty sink, and an even rustier toilet in the 10x8 foot cell. The officer swung open the barred door before allowing Seeley to step in and set her down on the cot. He sat her down gently, stealing a soft kiss on her forehead and reaching for her hands before noticing the handcuffs still in place.

"Hey!" he called to the guard. "Mind getting these off of her so she can sleep comfortably?"

The guard nodded and walked over to Temperance, unlocking and removing the cuffs before backing away again to watch the door.

Seeley knelt down in front of her and soothed the slight irritations on her wrists left by the cuffs. "You okay?" he asked, softly, looking up into her eyes.

Temperance nodded. "As well as I imagine I'll be for awhile." she said. "I'm just very, very tired."

Seeley nodded. "Yeah, we could both use some sleep. And I wish I could stay here, but I promised Parker that I'd be there when she woke up in the morning, so..."

Temperance nodded. "Of course. You should go spend some time with her. I know how important she is to you and I wish I hadn't kept you from her for so long."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault, Temperance." Seeley said. "I told you that. None of this is your fault. If anything, you're making it all better. Never forget that. Okay?"

Temperance nodded. "Okay."

Seeley smiled at her and reached up to kiss her lips softly, before pulling away. "Get some sleep, okay?" he said.

Temperance nodded and lay down on the cot. Seeley was halfway to the door, when he heard her speak up. "Hey, Seeley?"

He turned back, his heart pounding. "Yeah?" he asked.

Temperance caught his eyes and they held for the longest time until she broke the contact. "Good night." She said.

Seeley sighed inwardly. "Good night, Bones." he said, continuing on his way out.

Once the guard had locked Temperance's cell and escorted Seeley out of the jailing area, Seeley began to feel the wear of fatigue settle. He was exhausted! All he wanted to do now was go home, take a nice long shower (if he could make it) and sleep until it was time to get Parker up for school.

"Seeley!" he heard as he was making arrangements to come back to see Temperance later. He turned to the voice and saw a flash of blonde before a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of soft lips covered his in a breathtaking kiss.

Temperance's eyes widened as she saw the blonde woman embracing Seeley through the hand mirror, and her eyes filled with tears as she saw the blonde crash land her lips on his. Temperance threw the mirror to the ground, not at all surprised when it didn't completely shatter at the force. It never had before.

_Of course._ She thought to herself, bitterly. _How could I believe that someone like him could love _me_?_

She didn't see Seeley's rage when he wrenched himself away from the blonde and shoved her away, before storming out of the building.

**REVIEWS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Hannah stared at Seeley's backside the entire time it took for him to walk away, expecting him to disappear at any second or for her to wake up in her own bed, though she knew that was unlikely that the Seeley that appeared in her dreams would have pushed her away.

Perhaps it was a nightmare? Hannah pinched herself just to make sure, and jumped slightly at the pain that shot up her arm.

No, it was definitely not a dream. Seeley Booth was there, and he was very much alive, and he had _still_ denied her advances. What the hell was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy that she took such good care of his family for the last few weeks and had even taken action when she suspected his brother of murdering him?

You'd think he would be grateful for her? That monster they were talking about must've done something to his head. Hannah glared towards the cells he'd just walked out of. It must be in there. She thought as an idea started to form in her mind.

She walked over to one of the guards and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Hey, copper." she said, sweetly. "How's it going?"

The cop grinned at her. "Hey, there, Blondie. What can I do ya for?"

Hannah had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes and scoff. "Nothing much. Just here to see a client of mine. Tempest Brenna."

"Huh?" the cop asked, before recognition spread over his face. "Oh, you mean Temperance Brennan right? I thought Mr. Booth was handling her case."

"We're co-council, actually. He just had to go home for some rest. He's had a long night, ya know?" Hannah lied so easily, it was as if she was born doing just that.

The cop nodded, naively. "Yeah. Poor guy. That dame's put him through a lot, but he still seems to like her a lot. He's a pretty loyal guy, that Seeley. I think he might have even fallen in love with his captor."

"What?" Hannah asked, feeling the rage boiling up inside her.

"I know, right?" the cop chuckled. "Crazy, but when he was here just now...Well, let's just say things were heating up a little bit." He winked at her and Hannah inwardly shuddered, both in rage and disgust, while she smiled sweetly on the outside.

"Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, do you mind if I get in to speak to her about some _crucial_ issues regarding her case?"

The cop shook his head. "Not at all. C'mon." He began leading her to the back and unlocked the door to the holding cells. "Miss Brennan?" he asked, when he stepped inside. "You're co-council is here." Temperance turned completely around to face him, her eyes widening when she saw the blonde who had kissed Seeley.

"_You're_ Caroline Julian?" she asked, almost on a growl.

Hannah just stood there, staring at her, shocked and horrified by the monstrosity of this woman's face, and her heart nearly imploded.

_Her_ Seeley loved _this_ monster? Ha! Not in a million years. Just look at her! She was utterly revolting!

But at the same time, the cop had said...No!

Hannah couldn't possibly lose Seeley to the likes of this...this _beast_! Not possible!

She turned to the guard. "Could you give us some privacy please?" she asked, running her fingers lightly down his arm.

The cop grinned at her and nodded. "S-sure. Just knock twice when you wanna be let out. O-okay?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Alright." she said. "Buh-bye now."

"B-bye." the cop said, before walking out and locking the door behind him.

Hannah then turned on Temperance. "Well, if it isn't the little monstrosity that took my Seeley away from me. What do you have to say for yourself, Beast?"

Temperance, despite her fatigue and anguish from a long night of stress and excitement, glared at the blonde. "You're not Miss Julian, are you?"

Hannah shook her head, not taking her glare off Temperance. "No, but you _are_ the monster that's been terrorizing Seeley for the last three and a half weeks, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Temperance growled. "And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Hannah. I am Seeley's...fiancee." Hannah quickly slid one of her rings from her right hand to her left and showed it to her.

Temperance's eyes widened. "You're his fiancee? He's never mentioned you."

"Probably because he was worried about my safety. I am the most important woman in his life, you know." She sniffed snottily and raised her chin.

Temperance shot her a glare. "He told me the most important woman in his life was his daughter."

"That little brat?" Hannah laughed. "She's not that important. And as soon as Seeley and I marry, the first thing I'm gonna do is send her straight to Boarding School."

Temperance gasped and her own glare intensified. "You can't do that to her!" she said, in outrage.

"Of course I can. I'll be her mother!" Hannah retorted.

Temperance sat up and crossed her arms. "I bet you don't even know her name, do you?"

Hannah's eyes widened in shock and her face paled slightly, before she sniffed again. "Of course I do!" She said snidely. "It's...Paula."

Temperance narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Parker. Her name is Parker! And you're lying! You're not engaged to Seeley! You-" Temperance's eyes widened. "You're the reason Jared is in that hellhole of an Asylum, aren't you? You're _that_ blonde! Aren't you?" Temperance demanded.

Hannah narrowed her eyes at Temperance. "You're a very smart girl, you know that?" she sneered. "Yes, I am the one who had Jared Booth put into Asylum, and no, maybe Seeley and I aren't engaged..._yet_. But that doesn't mean it won't happen sooner or later."

"Or not at all." Temperance deadpanned.

Hannah glared. "We _will_ be married. I can assure you of that, or else his brother will be locked in that Asylum for the rest of his sorry life."

Temperance's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about? Seeley's back, and I'm here! What else could possibly keep Jared there?"

Hannah gave her an evil smile. "I have my ways, Temperance. You see how that cop was so _eager_ to help me out, even without any ID or anything? Well, that's nothing compared to the power I hold in this city. I know things, horrible things about most of the officials in this city that could keep anybody I wanted locked up in any Prison or Insane Asylum around. And unless Seeley wants his brother to be locked up for the rest of his natural life, we'll be walking down the aisle by next month."

Temperance's mouth fell open in shock. "You can't-"

"Oh, yes I can." Hannah said, smiling evilly. "And I will if he doesn't do exactly as I say. And you for that matter."

"Me?" Temperance asked. "What do _I _have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, please!" Hannah said. "I know you're in love with Seeley, and I know he probably feels the same about you, but that's about to end."

Temperance shook her head. "No! Seeley doesn't love me! You've got it all wrong."

"Right." Hannah laughed. "What was I thinking? But, he does care about you. I mean, he must if he's willing to go through this hell in order to clear your name, even after you sent his family into severe chaos! But, I know that you love him, I know that for a fact, and I just want to tell you now, back off! Tell him that you never want to see him again! Tell him that you hate him for making you give up your life for this. Because, if you don't then I'll make sure to it that Jared never leaves that Looney Bin."

"But-" Temperance protested.

Hannah put a hand up to stop her. "If you _really_ love him, then you'll do the right thing and tell him to leave you alone. Otherwise, you'll make him and his entire family in despair. You wouldn't want to do that to the man you love, would you?"

Temperance glared at this woman, feeling nothing but intense loathing, and anger that there were over two dozen thing metal bars separating them. "You are despicable. Seeley could never love someone like you."

"We'll he doesn't really have a choice, does he?" Hannah said, with an evil smile. "And neither do you, for that matter." she said, before waving goodbye, and knocking twice on the door.

As it opened, Hannah turned back to her with a fake smile. "Remember what I told you, Temperance, and think about it. It's pretty crucial to your future, ya know? Have a good rest and I'll see you soon." She waved again before following the cop out.

Temperance just sat there, staring at the door, as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

**REVIEW!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Parker's mind was still foggy from sleep when she awoke to the sound of her grandfather's alarm clock. Peeking out from beneath the sheets, she practically hissed at the light invading the room and reached out a clumsy hand to slap the alarm clock off.

Before she could, though, a giant mass jumped on the bed next to her, causing her to squeal and nearly roll off the bed, before a pair of arms caught her and brought her back, cradling her against a hard chest.

Parker was confused for a few seconds before she looked up and saw her father smiling sleepily down at her. Parker instantly perked up and beamed at her father. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You really _are_ back! I was so scared! I thought it was a dream!"

Seeley smiled down at his baby girl. "Nope. Not a dream. I'm here, baby, and I'm never going to leave you again. But, I do have to get you ready for school, so..."

Parker frowned. "No!" she grumbled. "I'm not going today. I'm too tired!" As if to prove her point, she snuggled up to her father's chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, even with the blaring of the alarm clock.

Seeley chuckled and reached over to turn the alarm off, before poking Parker's nose. "Aw, come on, Parks! I'm supposed to have you there in less than an hour."

Parker mumbled something against his chest that he didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He asked.

Parker turned her face to the side. "I said, then you shouldn't have woken me up in the middle of the night and made me too excited to sleep!"

Seeley chuckled. "You're just like your mom, do you know that?"

Parker smiled sleepily and closed her eyes once more, snuggling back into her father's chest. Seeley just kissed her forehead and settled back into the pillows, closing his own eyes as he began to relax.

He woke up at around one in the afternoon to the sound of his grandfather bellowing his name.

"Seeley! Wake up, already, ya bum! You've got a phone call!" Hank called from the doorway, throwing the house phone at him. Seeley barely caught it before it fell to the floor, but when he reached out for it, he lost his balance and fell to the floor with Parker still attached to him.

Both Booths let out loud 'oofs' when they hit the ground, Parker on Seeley's back, and both groaned at the rude awakening.

Making sure Parker was okay first, Seeley grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Cherie, what happened?" Caroline demanded.

Seeley chuckled. "Oh, Parker and I were just sleeping off the excitement from last night and we pretty much just fell off the bed, because-"

"That's not what I mean." Caroline interrupted. "I _mean_ what happened with that Brennan girl? She refused to talk to me this morning when I went to talk bail with her. The judge posted half a million dollars, by the way, but she doesn't know that and she _still_ won't talk to me. Did you do something to upset her?" Seeley groaned. Caroline was adopting that motherly tone she got with all her clients, and always with him.

"No, I don't know what could have upset Bo-Temperance so much that she's refusing bail. She seemed perfectly fine a few hours ago when I left the jail."

"Well, you must have done _something_, Cherie, because I was just informed that she wants you off her case."

"_What?_" Seeley exclaimed, sitting up. "Why-why would she say something like that?"

"I don't know, Cherie, but I'm having second thoughts about representing this girl altogether."

Seeley groaned. "Don't say that. Please, Caroline."

"Cherie, she's got two murder charges against her, and now two kidnappings? And not to mention all the evidence they've piled against her. Cherie, this could be suicidal for the firm. I just don't know if she's worth the trouble."

"She's worth it." Seeley said, firmly. "Trust me. She is. She's more than worth it. Let me-let me just talk to her and I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Cherie. But don't expect any big miracle. From what I've heard, that girl is a stubborn one. She's even been refusing to eat."

Seeley groaned. "I'll get her to talk, okay. Just...don't give up on her. Not yet. Please, Caroline."

"Okay, Cherie. We'll see. Just go talk to the girl. And Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell that girl how you really feel about her before I slap you upside your damn head!"

Seeley groaned. "Goodbye, Caroline." he grumbled, before hanging up the phone. "Come on, Parker." he said, turning to his daughter. "Time to get dressed."

Parker groaned, curling up further in the blanket that had followed them down when they fell. "No..."

Seeley chuckled and quickly swiped the blanket from her, causing her to shiver and moan. "Come on, we'll go get something for lunch and then we're gonna go visit Temperance."

Parker's left eye popped open. "We are?" she asked.

She didn't like to admit it, but she liked the woman her father had brought home last night, despite the fact that she had kidnapped her uncle and her father, kept the latter for three and a half weeks, and was disfigured with the scars all over her body and her weird haircut. But, she was nice, and her father really seemed to like her, and she wasn't at all like the monster Parker had imagined her to be. Even if she was, she was still much better than Hannah in Parker's book, so she was okay with her.

"Fine." Parker grumbled. "I'm hungry anyway."

Seeley chuckled and stood up, pulling Parker with him. "Let's go get dressed then." he said, hobbling a little on his bad leg, but smiling as he remembered how much the pain was worth the three weeks of healing, especially under the care of Temperance Brennan.

Seeley's smile widened as he made a decision, one that, unbeknownst to him, might make the biggest difference in the world.

**REVIEWS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Temperance was hungry. Well, a bit more than that since the last she'd eaten was a bit over sixteen hours ago, when she and Seeley had been sharing their dinner.

Temperance winced as her stomach clenched, and she knew it wasn't just from the fact that it was empty. The pang of pain she felt in her chest accompanied the clench of her stomach as thoughts of Seeley filled her head, and she winced at the coolness of the tear she felt rolling down her cheek.

Since when did she cry at simple thoughts? Since when did she become so vulnerable? He was only a man, for crying out loud! She'd met dozens of them, hundreds even, and before this dreadful curse, she'd slept with quite a few of them, but this one, infuriating man...

Temperance sighed, wiping at another runaway tear, trying to calm herself and forcing her mind to think of other things. Glancing at the floor in front of her, she caught sight of the magic mirror. Without a second thought, she snatched it up and looked into her expression, grimacing at the sight of her once perfectly coiffed hair now looking a mess thanks to her night of tossing and turning on the uncomfortable jail cot. And her dress, once so neat and stainless now had spots of that morning's breakfast which one of the guards had tried to coax her into eating, though she refused. (She'd rather starve to death in this dreadful place than live out the rest of eternity in solitude).

Temperance shook her head as her stomach growled once more. She placed a soothing hand on it, rubbing softly with her fingers as if to simulate the digestive system and trick her stomach into thinking she had eaten, if only for it to shut up a moment.

"Show me my skeleton." she said, trusting that the mirror would know what she meant.

There was a flash of light on the mirror's surface and then Temperance saw her personal lab with the last remaining bone, now more than 90% dissolved, sitting there in the middle, nearly glowing in the dark of the lab itself.

Temperance stared at the bone, trying to calculate how much more time she had left before the spell would be upon her forever, with no end. Not that it really mattered, anyway, because she was never to see Seeley again, never to hear him say the words she longed to hear (not that she believed he would say them anyway) because Hannah had blackmailed her, had threatened to keep Jared in that God-awful place if she didn't stop seeing Seeley, if she didn't tell Seeley to leave her be.

Temperance had done her part, too. She had told that lawyer Seeley worked for to go away and had passed on the message that she didn't want to see Seeley again, that she didn't want him handling her case. The stubborn lawyer had been persistent though, insisting on an explanation and refusing to move an inch for at least an hour, before she finally just gave up and left, but not without the promise to return, or worse, to send Seeley.

But Temperance knew that if Seeley were to come see her all she had to do was tell him she never wanted to see him again and he would leave. He would never force his presence on her. He might try to reason with her, though, try to soften her defenses, and Temperance knew that he'd most likely be successful, especially if she dare look into those deep brown eyes of his..

No! She had to remain strong. If he did come by, she would look anywhere but at his face. She would turn completely around, cover her eyes with her hands if need be, but she would _not_ look into his eyes.

For, if she did, the consequences would be dire.

"Dr. Brennan?" The guard she came to know as Micah, asked tentatively, respectfully (Micah was the only officer that treated her with respect around here at all and she treated him likewise). It was his respectful tone of voice that pulled her out of her own thoughts and caused her to hide the mirror under the rock of a pillow she'd been provided with.

"Yes, Micah?" she asked, feeling her cheeks flush bright red.

"You have another visitor. Two, actually." he informed her.

Temperance sighed in exasperation. "What are their names?" she asked, though already having a clue as to who was there. It was probably Caroline Julian, her lawyer, back with Seeley to convince her to talk, but she wouldn't stand for it.

"I don't know what the blonde's name is but that Booth guy from last night-"

Temperance scowled. "I don't want to see either of them." she said, firmly.

"But, Doctor-"

"No, Micah." Temperance said, wincing at the slight crack in her voice. "I'm not in the mood. Tell them both to just leave me alone."

Micah nodded, and left without another word while Temperance fumed.

How dare Hannah come back with him? After she specifically forbade her to see him! Was she just testing her to see if she would listen? Just to make sure that Temperance made good on her promise?

How dare she? That blonde bitch!

Temperance lay down on her side, facing away from the door, trying to calm herself before she broke something and got herself into even more trouble. She was in the middle of a calming deep breath when she heard the door open and a light foot (definitely not one belonging to a 200-something pound guard) step into the room as the door shut behind them.

Temperance felt her anger flare up again as she imagined the smug face of that arrogant blonde bimbo boasting silently how she was able to coerce the kind guard to allow her entrance, even though Temperance had refused visitors. Temperance sat up and turned her flaming angry gaze towards the door.

But the second she saw who was there (the very last person she expected) her eyes softened in concern.

"Parker?"

**REVIEWS please! So tired right now, it's not even funny and it's barely eight over here! I hate the first week back after vacation, it always makes me feel jet lagged, even though I don't travel anywhere! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Temperance stared in unconcealed shock at the little girl standing in front of her, holding a soft drink in one hand and a to-go bag in the other, smelling as if it held something amazing.

"Parker?' Temperance repeated, bringing her jaw back to meet the rest of her skull and trying not to drool as the heavenly scent wafting throughout the room filled her nostrils. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

Parker shrugged and stepped up to the cell, holding out the bag towards her. "Caroline called and said you didn't eat yet so Daddy and I thought we'd bring you some lunch. So...here. It's eggplant parm and fries from the diner." Temperance just stared at the food, trying to ignore her stomach urging her to reach forward and take it.

"N-no thanks." she said, looking away.

Parker's eyebrows furrowed into something quite reminiscent of her father. "Aren't you hungry? That Michael guy said you didn't eat breakfast yet."

"Micah." Temperance corrected. "And, no, I'm not very hungry right now." As soon as the words left her lips, her stomach let out a very loud growl of protest, making Temperance blush and Parker grin.

"Really?" Parker said. "Because I think you are."

Temperance sighed. "I don't wish to eat anything right now."

"Why?" Parker asked.

Temperance sighed again. "I just don't, Parker."

"But, if you don't eat, you could starve!" Parker exclaimed as if this were some sort of news to Temperance. Temperance just kept looking away, trying to keep her eyes from meeting the familiar brown eyes of the little girl. "Why won't you eat?" Parker asked, quietly. "Don't you care about your health?"

Temperance felt a pang in her chest at the concerned tone and fought to keep her voice from trembling as she responded. "No moreso than you do, apparently." She responded, coldly, fighting to put her walls back up, the very same walls that Seeley had been tearing down for the last few weeks, but the tremble of the little girl's voice made it so much harder. Especially when she spoke next.

"I do care about your health, Temperance." she said, softly. "My daddy does, too. He cares a lot."

"I doubt that." Temperance replied, coldly, her defenses beginning to crumble.

"Why?" Parker asked, petulantly. "Why do you doubt it? Daddy cares a lot about you! He-he probably _loves _you!"

Temperance stiffened. "What?" she asked. "N-no he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!" Parker insisted. "He loves you! Trust me. I know."

"How could you possibly-?"

"He's always talking about you." Parker interrupted. "Since we woke up this morning, he hasn't been able to shut up about you! He talks about you the same way he talked about-the s-same way he-he talked about m-my mom."

Temperance spared a small glance at the small blonde when she paused and saw a flicker of pain there, but then understanding as she realized what this meant. "Do you miss her?" Temperance asked, suddenly.

Parker looked up at her, and nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged. "I-I dunno. I guess. She died when I was really little, like, when I was a baby, so I don't really remember anything about her, but my dad always tells me stories and little things about her, and I feel like-I dunno, like I spent a lot of time with her before she...you know." Temperance nodded in understanding. "Anyway, he talks about you the same way he talks about my mom."

Temperance turned slightly towards her. "And how is that?" she asked. "I mean, how does he talk about me?"

Parker gave her a look and pushed the food through the bars again. "If you really want to know, you're gonna have to eat this." she said.

Temperance rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I told you, I don't-"

"Please, Temperance?" Parker asked. Temperance shook her head. "How about a deal then? For every bite you take, I'll tell you one thing he says or does relating to you. Deal?"

"Parker, I-"

"Do you want to find out what he says or not? Just one bite can get you something _really _good." she gave Temperance that irresistible Booth charm smile and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look like your father when you do that." she said, snatching the bag and the drink. Parker's smile widened, making her look even more like her father. "Just one bite." Temperance said, her mouth already watering at the heavenly scent of the sandwich.

"That's alright with me." Parker said. The smart little girl knew that only one bite wouldn't cut it, with as hungry as Temperance obviously was, and she was most likely going to finish the sandwich, whether she liked it or not.

Temperance practically ripped the sandwich out of the bag and unpeeled it like a banana before taking the first large bite of heaven, moaning silently as she did. Parker giggled at her expression, and she glared back, taking a sip of soda to wash down the large bite.

Once she'd swallowed, she took a deep breath and then lifted her eyebrows at Parker, pointedly. "Okay," she said, "I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now go on and splash."

Parker's eyes squinted in confusion before realization dawned on her. "Ohh," she said, "you mean _spill_. Yeah, Daddy said you sometimes do that."

"Do what?" Temperance asked.

Parker grinned. "To find that out, you have to take another bite." she said, smartly.

Temperance scowled at her, realizing that this is exactly what the little girl had planned from the beginning. "You're very intelligent for your age, you know that?"

Parker smiled. "That's what my teacher says. And my dad. And my Pops."

"They're all right." Temperance said, bringing the sandwich back up to her lips and taking a bite. "Now, what did your father say I do?"

Parker smiled. "He said you sometimes mix up sayings like you did just a couple of minutes ago, but he says it's understandable since you lived alone for so long. He also said..." she paused and smiled.

Temperance glared at her and took out a fry from the bag and munched on it. "Continue..." she said.

Parker's smile widened. "He said that it's kind of cute."

Temperance blushed at that, but was unable to hide her grin. "Really?" she asked. "I thought most people would find it annoying."

Parker shook her head. "No, it's funny!" she said, giggling.

Temperance scowled at her. "Nice to know I amuse you." she said, wryly.

Parker giggled again. "Do you wanna know more?"

Temperance eyed her warily, then the sandwich, then Parker again. "I'm not sure."

"I think you do." Parker encouraged, hopefully.

Temperance smiled and took another bite of her sandwich, while Parker continued to tell her all about what her father had told her. Before either one was aware of it, Temperance had finished the entire meal and Parker had told her all there was to say.

"Your father said that?" Temperance asked, taking the last sip of her drink, and tossing the cup into the paper bag.

Parker nodded. "Yep. He said that you're the smartest woman he's ever met and I think that's pretty much true, too. You sound _really_ smart, plus you're a doctor. At least, that's what he told me."

Temperance nodded. "I am. I've cured bone cancer and other illnesses relating to bones, and I graduated college with a doctorate when I was twenty-three."

"Whoa..." Parker said, her eyes going wide. "That's so cool!"

Temperance smiled. "I know what that means." she said, grinning proudly.

Parker giggled and was about to comment on that when the door opened behind her, startling both of them as Seeley and Micah came in.

"Parker!" Seeley exclaimed. "There you are!" He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Parker rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Daddy. I was just bringing Temperance her meal." she smiled at Temperance, who grinned back.

Seeley looked between them and smiled. "Really? You got her to eat?" he asked. He turned to Temperance. "How'd she accomplish that?"

"She's very resourceful and very, very tricky." Temperance said, avoiding his eyes.

Seeley noticed this and stared at her with concern etched on his face. "Bones? You okay?"

Temperance nodded, still not looking at him. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, bitterly.

"Bones..." Temperance still didn't look at him. "Temperance?" she still refused. "Look, Bones, I-"

"Micah!" another officer burst into the room, looking very panicked. "There's some sort of mob outside the station! You better get out there!"

Micah nodded, then turned to Seeley, Parker, and Temperance. "I'll be back. Don't go outside." he ordered.

Seeley nodded and held Parker just a little tighter in his arms.

After Micah left, he just stood there with Parker in his arms, staring at Temperance who still refused to look at him. "Bones," he pleaded, "please look at me."

Temperance glanced up, staring at his chin and completely avoiding his eyes still. "Okay." she said, "I'm looking at you. Now, what do you want?"

Seeley sighed. "Bones, look I-I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you, but-"

"_Offend_ me?" Temperance exclaimed. "What could you have possibly done to offend me?"

Seeley shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know, but apparently I did something bad because Caroline said you wanted me taken off your case. Is that true?"

"Yes," Temperance confirmed, "But not because you did anything to me."

"Then, why?" Seeley asked. "Why do you want me taken off the case?"

Temperance sighed and looked away again. "It-it's complicated to explain, but I-I feel that it's pointless to-"

"It's not." Seeley interrupted.

"You didn't even let me-"

"I already know what you're going to say." Seeley interrupted again. "And it _is_ worth it, Bones. _You're_ worth it. Why can't you see that?" Temperance was silent. "Bones-Temperance, look, I have something I should probably-"

"Mr. Booth!" Micah burst in. "We have a situation outside!"

Seeley turned to him. "What?" he asked.

Micah gave him a terrified stare. "The mob." He said. "They're after Dr. Brennan."

**REVIEWS!**


	40. Chapter 40

**UPDATE! Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty

Seeley's heart practically stopped mid-beat at Micah's words. "Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"You heard me! The damn mob people are trying to get at Dr. Brennan here." He motioned to an unsurprised-looking Temperance, who sat down in her seat a breathed a deep sigh.

"Let them in." she said.

Seeley's eyes widened and Parker frowned. "No!" she exclaimed. "Tempe, they'll hurt you!"

Temperance nodded. "That's the point." she said. "I'm tired of all this." She said, softly. "I've given my testimony and now they can all do what they please."

Seeley frowned. "Bones, don't talk like that." he said, clenching two bars in his hands. "You have so much to live for."

"Like _what_?" Temperance practically hissed. "I'm going to prison, Seeley, probably for the rest of my life. The only thing I have to live for is friends that I'll never see again. Nothing else!"

Seeley's eyebrows scrunched. "Nothing?" he asked, almost sounding...hurt.

Temperance frowned and shook her head, looking away from him. "Nothing at all." she said. "I'm done. Just, leave me be."

Seeley's frown deepened and his turned to his daughter. "Parker, you stay here with Temperance. Micah and I are going to try to get the mob to disperse. I'll be back to get you as soon as it's safe. Okay?"

Parker nodded and threw her arms around her father. "Be careful." she said, holding on tightly. Seeley nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I will be." he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Parker nodded and waved as he left. Seeley gave her a weak smile and a wave back before leading Micah out the door.

When they were gone, Parker turned to Temperance. "Why do you always do that?" she asked, almost sounding livid.

Temperance's eyes widened. "Do what?" she asked.

"Every time my father is around, you act all sad and mean. Why?"

Temperance shrugged and turned away from the child's inquisitive brown eyes. "No reason." she said, softly. "I just do."

"My dad says that's not a real answer." Parker said, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, your dad's not right about everything." Temperance responded, becoming annoyed by the girl's lecturing tone.

Parker sighed. "Maybe not, but he's right about all the important stuff."

"And by that you mean...?"

"Well, he told me to never judge a book by its cover. And beauty is only skin-deep. It's also in the eye of the beholder. Now, I didn't know what _any_ of that meant...before he brought _you_ home."

Temperance's eyes widened and she turned her head slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, in an almost accusatory tone.

"You're smart-like, _really_ smart. And you're nice, when you wanna be. You're funny in your own way and I like you much better than most grown up women. Most of them act like airheads around my Daddy, but you act normal around him, even though it's obvious that you love him, and I like that about you. You're real. You don't try to be anybody or anything other than who you are. I think that makes you beautiful. So, now when my Daddy tells me all that beauty stuff, I know he's talking about you."

Temperance's eyes teared up as she turned her face away. "But I'm not beautiful." she said. "Not even close."

"But, that's the thing." Parker said. "Beauty is not all on the outside. It can be found out the inside, too! And some people-well, _most_ people- only have it on either the outside _or_ the inside, but you, me, and Daddy, we're all lucky enough to have it on both sides. And before you say again that you're not beautiful, I think you need to look in the mirror again, because underneath those scars and that weird-looking haircut-no offense-is somebody who can be gorgeous without even trying. I just know it!"

Temperance felt her heart clench, but not in fear or anger or sadness like she was used to, but with something completely unidentifiable to her. She'd felt love before, she'd felt it for this little girl's father for weeks now, but that was the romantic sort of love. But what she had never felt was the maternal sort of love she was experiencing for the girl herself, and part of her was scared, while a much bigger part was more than willing to embrace it at the moment.

Temperance turned to Parker with a large smile, that was instantly returned, and was about to express her affection for the small child when in through the door came a much taller, much meaner blonde, being chased by Seeley Booth himself.

And she was holding a gun.

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this up but my brand-new computer has been having a few problems. I believe I've fixed them all but just in case let's all send up a prayer to the Fan Fic gods that this computer at least makes it to the end of the story before it has to be sent in for repairs. Anyways, guess what I'm wearing on my feet right as I type this? Red, black, and gray STRIPED socks! Just like Booth would wear. My dad got them for me at payless and they are so comfy I might never take them off! Anyways, it's probably time I head off to bed! Perhaps many many reviews will persuade me to update as soon as tomorrow night? I don't know, but isn't it worth a shot? So, REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Update! Okay, so yesterday I WANTED to update but my Dad took my sister and I up to Pennsylvania to visit some distant family members for a birthday and we legit didn't get back until one in the morning, at which point my brain was practically dysfunctional past getting my lazy ass to bed, so writing a new chapter was out of the question. _Now, _though, I am currently watching the Giants destroy the Packers (=D) in a playoff game while making sure that you, my lovely, loyal readers get your update. Ain't I a sweetie? Lolz! Please, enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-One

For a moment, Hannah and Temperance just stood there, staring at each other while Parker flew to her father, who promptly pushed her behind him, out of harm's way. Two sets of blue eyes glared at each other while he and Micah attempted to communicate with each other with just their eyes.

Seeley motioned for Micah to approach the armed blonde, and he made a step to do so...until Hannah turned right around and pointed the gun at him. "You." she hissed. "Open the cell." Micah opened his mouth to protest, but the sound of Hannah's gun cocking shut him up. "Just do it." She ordered.

Micah nodded and stepped carefully towards the cell, knowing that if he so much as put either of his hands near his own gun, he would be shot, possibly fatally.

So he just inched towards the cell, where Temperance stood, looking petrified and livid at the same time. He shared eye contact with her for a second before her gaze flitted back to Hannah's.

Slowly and carefully, he lifted his keys from his pocket, making sure to show Hannah that he was not, in fact, reaching for his gun, but for his keys so he could do what she asked.

As he unlocked and opened the cell-door, Micah shot an apologetic look towards Temperance. "I'm so sorry." he mouthed, before stepping aside. Temperance simply nodded in acknowledgment, and stepped out of the cell. Micah moved aside, hands in the air, as he slowly stepped away from the cell.

The gun in Hannah's hand went from him to Temperance in a heart beat and her glare intensified tenfold.

"Temperance Brennan." she said, coldly. "Step out of the cell."

Temperance's own glare became colder as she took a few steps towards Hannah, not even flinching at the sight of the gun. "Do it." she said.

Hannah's glare faltered for a second in confusion, before coming right back to her face. "What?" she asked. "You _want_ me to shoot you?"

Temperance nodded. "Why not?" she said. "There's nothing you could possibly gain from it. He's not going to love you for it. In fact, he'll probably loathe you even more than he does now. The only people who would likely support your decision in shooting me would be the people you have standing outside, demanding my death, and even they won't stick around to defend you when you go on trial for the crime you've committed. But, if it makes you happy...I really don't care either way. I have nothing to live for."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Nothing?" Hannah asked, snidely, glancing at Seeley, before looking right back at Temperance. "You sure about that?"

Temperance glanced over at Seeley and Parker. Seeley had his glare fixed on Hannah and seemed preoccupied with keeping his daughter safe, while the young girl looked up at Temperance with tears in her eyes, looking hurt and almost ashamed.

Temperance frowned for a fraction of a second before her face hardened and she looked back up at Hannah. "No. No reason I can think of." she said. "So go ahead. Shoot me. Kill me for all I care. Nothing will be gained nor lost from such an action. It will be meaningless. Just like my life. Just like yours."

Anger flared up in Hannah's face as her glare further intensified. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed. "What the hell do you know about my life?"

"About as much as you know about mine." Temperance replied smoothly.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Temperance." she said, coldly, "or do you go by Roxanne these days?" Temperance flinched at the reminder and Hannah smiled coldly. "Well, whichever name I call you, I seem to recall reading up on you in college as someone who could cure cancer, but only for those who could afford it. In fact, if I remember correctly, an old woman gave testimony that, before your little _accident_, you denied her treatment for _her_ cancer. In fact, you basically kicked her out of your office and then you go off and kill two people."

"It was an accident." Temperance said, feeling her heart clench. "I didn't mean to kill anybody."

"Oh right..." Hannah sneered. "That's why you skipped out on court, right? Because it was an accident? Is that it? Or were you too cold-hearted to even _care_ that you killed these people? Did you not have the time for such a meaningless trial? Is that it? You were too busy with your important life? Or you just didn't want to bother with it and decided that going away for a while would just make all your problems disappear?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Temperance said, trying to keep her voice calm, even as her heart was beating fiercely as she tried not to attack this snobby, bitchy, blonde bimbo.

"Oh, really?" Hannah asked, snidely. "Then why don't you enlighten me? Hmm? Why exactly _did_ you run out on manslaughter charges if it isn't exactly what I think?"

Temperance sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the images of the last twenty years to flit through her mind before they opened again and she took a deep breath. "I don't have to explain myself to you." she said, stubbornly, challengingly.

Hannah scoffed. "I take it that I was correct then." she said, lifting her chin. "You really don't care about anybody else but yourself. Do you?"

Once again, Temperance's gaze flitted to Seeley and Parker. Seeley's gaze was still fixed on Hannah, obviously looking for an opportunity to step in and grab the gun from her, while he pushed an unwilling Parker towards Micah, who pulled the little girl, attempting to comfort her as well. Temperance's gaze flew back to Hannah, willing her not to look over at Seeley but to keep her focused on herself. "No." Temperance said. "I really don't. I could care less that you've threatened me to stay away from Seeley because if I go near him again then you'll make sure his brother stays in that Asylum. I could care less that, even if I _do _stay away from him, that threat will still stand if he doesn't agree to marry you. I could care less that the little girl, the first person, besides her own father, called me beautiful for the first time in a very long time, feels horrible because I said I had no reason to live. Because I didn't mention that her unconditional love may be enough reason in itself. Or that her father risked his whole career, his entire life, just to get me off on charges that I ran away from, nearly twenty years ago. I don't even care that I'm the reason for his family's turmoil right now. So no, I don't care about anybody but myself. You can kill just for my selfishness. Go ahead. I deserve it. Don't I?"

Hannah's mouth went agape as she registered the words, and she turned to look at Seeley, then back at Temperance, then back again. "Seeley, I...What she said...It's...it's not-"

"Don't even try to deny it, Hannah." Temperance said, coldly. "You know it's the truth. I know it's the truth. And Seeley, even though he couldn't possibly know for sure since he wasn't there at the time you made this threat, looks as if he may be convinced of it, perhaps because he know the kind of person you are, or perhaps because he now knows what you're capable of. Either way, the proverbial jig is up."

Hannah's glare turned back to Temperance and intensified as she cocked the gun and placed her finger firmly on the trigger. "You _bitch_!" she hissed. "I hope you burn in Hell!" And with that she shot the gun.

But, what she didn't see until the very last possible second was the man in question, one Mr. Seeley Joseph Booth, launch himself in front of the gun, blocking the bullet's path to Temperance.

Both Hannah and Temperance's faces drained of color as Seeley lay there, blood seeping from a a hole in his shirt, gasping for air at their feet. The arm holding the gun went almost limp at her side, as Hannah's other hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Oh my-" she squeaked, tears filling her eyes as Temperance immediately got down on her knees at Seeley's side. Hannah glared at this and raised her gun once more. "_You_." She hissed. "You made me do this! You _bitch_!"

Suddenly a shot rang out and Temperance's eyes squeezed closed as she waited for the pain of death to take hold of her, but when it didn't come, she opened them again and saw with mind-numbing clarity that Hannah was no longer standing above her, but was lying on the floor just a few feet in front of her.

Behind her, Micah stood, holding his gun in front of it, the barrel smoking slightly as his hands shook slightly.

"Micah..." Temperance breathed, in part amazement and part horror. A grunt at her knees made her look down to see Seeley looking up at her, his face contorted with pain. Temperance frowned and pressed her hand to his wound, attempting to add pressure to stop the profuse bleeding. She looked back up at Micah. "Call for help." she said, louder and more urgent than she had initially intended.

Micah nodded. "Right." he said, as he stepped around Parker, allowing the little girl in, and ran out to get to a phone.

"Daddy!" Parker cried as she ran to her father's side, falling to her knees next to him. "Daddy, no!" She grabbed his hand as her eyes filled with tears.

Seeley managed a weak smile at her. "H-hey, Pr-princess." he said. "I-I'm okay. R-really. J-just a little sc-scratch."

Temperance gave a choked sob at that. "S-Seeley." she croaked. "Wh-why would you do that? Why didn't y-you just let her-"

"You _know_ why." Seeley interrupted.

Temperance shook her head, furiously. "N-no, I don't! That-that was incredibly stupid of you, Seeley!" she said, angrily.

Seeley chuckled, then winced. "So, I just risked my life for me and you're calling me stupid? Real nice, Bones." he teased. "Real nice."

Temperance gave a terse laugh, that turned into a sob. "Oh, Seeley..." she said.

"Temperance..." Seeley said, gaining her attention. She looked up, expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I have to tell you something." he said, gasping a bit at the pain. "S-something important."

"Y-you can tell me later." Temperance said, her voice filled with hope.

Seeley shook his head. "Th-this can't wait." he insisted.

"Okay, then." Temperance sobbed. "Wh-what is it?"

"I-if I...you know." he said, causing more sobs from both girls and causing him to squeeze both their hands. "If that h-happens, then can y-you pl-please watch ov-over her."

"Seeley, I-"

"No. Listen to me. Please." Seeley interrupted. "Sh-she needs somebody there t-to love her un-unconditionally, like I-I know you d-do. What's more, sh-she needs a m-mother to t-teach her st-stuff only a mother c-can. So, please...please promise me...you'll take care of her...and n-never leave her."

"But, I..."

"Promise." he said, firmly.

Temperance took a deep breath and then nodded. "I-I promise, Seeley." she said, looking at Parker and taking her hand, squeezing it tightly. The small girl squeezed back just as tightly.

"A-and Temperance?" Seeley said, weakly.

Temperance looked down at him, noticing with mild panic that his eyes were slowly closing. "Wh-what?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Seeley smiled up at her. "Nothing at all." he said. "I just-I just wanted to tell you..." he winced as pain spread through his chest, but all the pain in the world couldn't stop the next words out of his mouth. "I love you, Temperance Brennan." he said, smiling affectionately at her.

Temperance let out a sob as a wide, sad, smile spread over her face and she lowered her lips to his, kissing him sweetly before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I love you, too." she said. "I love you so much." she said, kissing him again and again.

But the next time she opened her eyes, expecting to see his beautiful face one more time, she was staring at the plain, white ceiling of a sterile hospital room, with the sounds of machines ringing in her ear.

"Sweetie?" a voice next to her asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

**Okay, so you see that AN up there ^^^? That was actually written during the game (Which we WON! Go Giants!) but I got a bit distracted and now this one is being written while I watch the DVR'd Golden Globes (Can you believe that Bones got no nods?). Anyways, it's almost done now. Just one more chapter to go. And the more reviews I get the sooner it's up! So please REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Conclusion! Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Two

Temperance blinked once, twice, three times but the sight of the ceiling stayed and when she turned her head, expecting to see the warm, brown eyes of the man she loved, she was met with a different of brown eyes; those of her best friend.

"Angela?" she croaked, coughing a bit, as if she had not had a drink for days. "Y-you're a...you're human again?"

Angela furrowed her brows at her best friend. "Um...yeah, Sweetie. Of course I'm human. I have been since the day I was born. Did you hit your head harder than we thought, or something?"

It was Temperance's turn to furrow her brows but the mere movement caused a shock of pain in her temporal lobe. "Hit my head? Y-you mean...?" Her eyes widened. "Angela, was I in a car crash?"

Angela shrugged. "Well, you could barely call it a _crash_. I mean it was barely a scratch, but with those lousy airbags...They really banged you up. I told you to have them checked, but _nooo_. You have to start listening to me, Sweetie."

"A sc-scratch. You mean the people in the truck are alright?" Temperance asked, relief washing through her.

Angela gave her a strange look. "Truck? What truck? You hit some beat-up caddy, Sweetie. And yeah, they're both fine. _Thank God_. The guy driving the other car has a little girl and thankfully, she was wearing her seat belt. Not that much harm would come if she didn't. Like I said, it was just a little bump."

"You said it was a scratch." Temperance groaned.

"Well, for them it was, but there's a slight dent in your passenger door, but I'm sure it won't cost too much to fix. I'm actually more concerned about your face."

Temperance's eyes widened in panic. "What?" she exclaimed, catching sight of a mirror on the other end of the room and jumping out of her bed and running towards it. "I thought you said it wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't!" Angela insisted. "It's just that when that damn airbag went off in your face, it left a couple of scars, but those can be removed, too, Sweetie. It's no big deal."

Temperance reached the mirror in record speed, catching her breath and closing her eyes to keep from getting dizzy. When she opened her eyes, she was both relieved and somewhat saddened to see the once so familiar scars that ran over her every feature were gone, except for two. One that ran over her eyebrow, and another that was barely the size of a cut on her lip. Both were stitched closed and both seemed obscene on the otherwise flawless face. Temperance barely recognized herself, especially since for the first time in what seemed like so long, her hair was it's original length and style.

Temperance must've stood there for much longer than she thought because suddenly Angela was standing beside her, with her arm on her shoulder, making her jump. "Sweetie?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Temperance took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes." she said. "Of course. I just...I guess I thought there would be more damage."

"Does that make you...sad? Or something?" Angela asked, chuckling.

Temperance smiled and gave a short, weak chuckle. "Of course not." she said. But, truthfully, she was.

She missed her scars. She missed her horrible, short hair. She missed her large home, filled with magical items that could walk and talk. Even though she knew they were just made from her friends and servants that she still had, she was going to miss how things had been for the last twenty years. Or, how they were in her dream, anyway.

But what she missed most was Seeley and Parker. The man that, in her dreams, she had grown to love and he'd loved her back, and the little girl that made her see what true beauty was.

"Dr. Brennan?" a voice said from the doorway, startling Temperance from her thoughts. Temperance turned to the voice and gasped.

It was the old woman from her office, looking absolutely stunning and as healthy as she should be, wearing a white lab coat. "You." Temperance breathed, in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

The woman cocked her head with a sly smile. "I'm your doctor, dear." she said. "And it looks like, according to this, you are perfectly fine, despite the force to your skull and face. Are your cuts bothering you at all?" Temperance shook her head, still dazed. "Good. But you are feeling a slight headache, are you not?"

"Only a bit of pressure in my temporal lobe, but that should be normal, right?" Temperance asked.

The woman nodded. "Of course. With some aspirin and a little rest, you should be fine. In fact, you can leave in the morning since it's much too late to release you now." She eyed the clock, which read one in the morning.

Temperance nodded. "That sounds acceptable." she conceded, returning to her bed.

"Also, would you be open to the idea of corrective surgery for your scars?"

"No!" Temperance exclaimed. "Uh, I mean, _no_," she said, more calmly, a blush rising on her face at her outburst. "That's okay. They're not that bad. Compared to..." she took a deep breath. "Compared to how bad they could be."

The doctor nodded. "Of course." she agreed, smiling slyly. "Of course. Well, I'll just leave you to rest now, then." she said. "Good night."

Temperance nodded and walked back to her bed. When she was all settled in, she turned to Angela. "Are you staying?" she asked.

Angela shook her head. "Sorry, Sweetie, but I can't. I left Jack with Michael and I've already gotten ten texts asking me to come home and 'save him'." she rolled her eyes. "Such a baby."

Temperance chuckled. "Okay, well can you come pick me up tomorrow morning?"

Angela nodded. "Of course. Just give me a bit of heads up on when you're gonna be discharged. Kay?" Temperance nodded and Angela leaned over to kiss her cheek. "See ya later, Sweetie. Get some rest."

"Okay." Temperance said, kissing her cheek in return and laying back in her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning Temperance was up and dressed by seven and had just been discharged when she got a call from Angela.

"Hey, Sweetie." Angela said when Temperance answered. "I'm running a little late and traffic is horrible. Do you mind getting a head start and just meeting me at this little diner around the block from the hospital? It's not far and I'm starving! So is Michael, apparently." Angela said over the very loud, very apparent crying of her young son.

Temperance chuckled. "Okay, Ange." she said. "That's fine. I could use a little nourishment, as well. Would you like me to order you a coffee?"

"Please?" Angela asked. "And get Michael some warm milk. It might mellow him out a bit."

Temperance chuckled. "Okay." she said. "I'll see you soon, Ange." she said, before hanging up and continuing on her way.

By the time she made it to the Diner, it was nearly eight and her stomach was growling like a lion. She asked for a table for three and ordered her and Angela's coffee and Michael's milk, before texting Angela that she'd found the Diner.

Looking around, Temperance wondered why she'd never been there before, especially since she worked just around the corner most days. Placing her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table, Temperance just watched as people came in and out, and conversed as if they did this every single day, as if it was so familiar when she felt as if she hadn't had any real contact with people like this in well over twenty years, before her dream accident.

The thought made Temperance want to cry, but instead she took a deep breath and focused on her coffee. When she looked up again, her eyes widened as a mop of curly blonde hair ran through the door, twirling around to smile at a taller figure with dark, brown hair and identical brown eyes.

"Come _on_, Daddy!" Parker whined. "I'm starving! And we're gonna be late for school!"

Seeley chuckled as he stepped in after her. "Okay, okay," he laughed. "I'm coming. And your school is right across the street, Parks. You're not going to be late. We still have twenty minutes."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but how long do you think it's gonna take for them to make chocolate chip pancakes and then for me to eat them?"

Seeley shrugged. "You better learn to inhale them, like your old man, then, huh?"

Parker giggled, and turned to the breakfast bar, taking her seat. Seeley smiled down lovingly at his daughter as she ordered there breakfast, before glancing around the room, pausing as he caught the gaze of a young, familiar-looking woman, who immediately turned away.

Seeley furrowed his brow at the strange behavior and turned to Parker. "Hey, Parks? I'll be right back. Okay, Sweetie?"

Parker nodded, already focusing on the sugar packet holder in front of her. "Okay." she mumbled, not really even paying attention.

Seeley ruffled her hair a bit before turning and walking towards the woman. The closer he got to her, the more familiar she seemed. Finally, he was standing right in front of her. "Excuse me?" he said, getting her attention, his breath catching in his throat as he was met with a pair of gorgeous, crystal blue-gray eyes. He lost his train of thought for a second, not even noticing Temperance's look of longing as she spoke first.

"Yes?" she asked, acting as if this were the first time she was meeting him. "Can I help you?"

Seeley swallowed and nodded. "Uh...I was just wondering...d-do I know you from somewhere?"

Temperance fought back a smile and shrugged. "I-I don't know she said. I-I mean, you do look quite familiar, but I'm not sure if we've ever been acquainted."

"Oh." Seeley said, blushing. "Well, my name is Seeley. Seeley Booth." He put out his hand.

Temperance smiled, cordially, at him. "Temperance Brennan." she said.

Seeley's eyes widened. "You mean like the doctor?"

Temperance nodded. "Exactly." she said. "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Booth."

Seeley smiled now. "Oh, please, call me Seeley." he insisted. "My kid is a big fan of yours. She's a little braniac, that one. He turned to his daughter, still sitting at the breakfast bar. "Hey, Parks. Com'ere!"

Parker turned around and jumped off her stool, before scrambling over to her father. "What?" she asked.

Seeley smiled down at her. "Meet Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Parker's eyes widened. "_Brennan_?" she asked, as if the simple word was magic.

Seeley nodded. "That's right."

Parker turned to Temperance with a large smile. "Ohmygodyou'resoawesomeIcan'.OhmyGod!"

Temperance chuckled. "I take it you're quite excited." she deducted.

Parker nodded, vigorously. "Totally! I did a report on you in school and I got an A!"

Temperance cocked her head. "What grade are you in?" she asked.

"Second. Well, I should be in first, but I'm in the accelerated program at school and we had to do stuff on the skeletal system and we learned about how you cured cancer!"

Temperance chuckled. "That's true, but only bone cancer."

"And other stuff, too!" Parker added.

Temperance nodded. "That's true. You're very bright for your age." she commented.

Parker nodded. "Thanks!"

Seeley watched their interactions with mildly contained amusement, before being called by a waitress at the breakfast bar with their food. "Oh, there's our food." he said. "We gotta go eat." he explained and Temperance, not wanting them to leave just yet, stopped him.

"You can bring your food over here if you want." she offered.

Seeley smiled. "That would be great, but are you waiting for someone?"

Temperance nodded. "Yes. My friend Angela will be here soon with her son, Michael."

Seeley nodded. "Okay, then." he said. "Parks, go ahead and sit. I'll get our food."

Parker nodded and sat down across from Temperance, barely taking a breath before bombarding her with question after question, causing Temperance to chuckle at the young girl's enthusiasm.

When Seeley returned and set down their food, she was almost overjoyed when he took the seat next to hers and smiled at her, while listening to Parker talk on and on as she ate her food.

By the time they were finished eating and had to leave in order to get Parker to school on time, Temperance had already fallen head over heels in love with him for the second time, and was saddened that he had to leave so soon. Seeley and Parker seemed to feel the same way, because as he stood up, Parker pulled him down so she could whisper something in her ear, that made a blush bloom up on his face. He turned to Parker. "You sure?" he asked, amazed at the request she just made. Parker nodded, with a big smile on her face, before pushing her father towards Temperance, whose eyes widened.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

Seeley nodded and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. P-Parker and I were just wondering i-if you wanted to c-come over for dinner sometime this week. But, if you're too busy, th-that's okay."

Temperance smiled up at him. "That sounds very nice, Seeley." she said. "When were you thinking?"

Seeley smiled widely at the acceptance. "I-is tomorrow too soon?" he asked.

Temperance smiled. "Not at all." she said, her smile growing brighter.

Seeley's smile bloomed to match hers. "Okay, then." he said. "I-I'll see you tomorrow. Say 6 pm?"

Temperance chuckled. "I'll have to get your address first." she said.

Seeley blushed again. "Oh, of course." he said, pulling out a pen and scribbling his address down on a napkin, and handing it to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Temperance said, taking the napkin and tucking it into her pocket. "Bye, Parker." she said, smiling at the little girl who gave her a little wave. "Bye, Seeley." she said, a bit softer, smiling up at him.

Seeley gave her that irresistible charm smile that she loved so much, that made her heart soar. "See you soon, Temperance." he said, brightly, being pulled out, backwards, by his daughter.

Temperance watched him leave, pure love and adoration in her eyes as she thought about seeing him for dinner the next night.

As he disappeared from sight, Angela appeared at her side, Michael hanging off her hip. "Hey, Sweetie." she said, kissing her friend hello. "Who was _that?_" she asked, having noticed the man who just left her friend sitting at the table herself.

Temperance just smiled as she stared off in the direction Seeley had walked, towards her future, which seemed brighter than it ever had.

**THE END**

**What should my next story be? You decide. The most write-ins for one story by the twentieth review gets the choice! So, REVIEW!**


End file.
